50 Shades of Bellamione
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Hermione Granger recibe el encargo de entrevistar a la exitosa y adinerada empresaria Bellatrix Black queda impresionada al encontrase ante una mujer atractiva, seductora e intimidante. la inexperta e inocente Hermione intenta olvidarla, pero pronto comprende cuanto la desea. Bellatrix Black/ Hermione Granger (Bellamione)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** El libro las cincuentas sombras de Grey de **E.L James** , los personajes de Harry Potter de **JK Rowling** , y aunque toda la trama relatada, no me pertenecen, desde ya, la adaptación es de mi deseo de convertirla en un Bellamione. Por la tanto, esta historia no se puede vender, reproducir, copiar o cualquier otro enganche para sacar rédito económico o de del que fuese.

 **Descargo:** Mujer/mujer. Sado, lenguaje inapropiado, practicas para infligir dolor…bueno, todas/os ya sabemos más o menos de que van las cincuentas sombras.

 **Aviso:** Leyendo este libro, la idea de adaptarla para Bellatrix y Hermione, se disparó de inmediato. **Será tal cual** , aunque modificada para que nuestras protagonistas cobren vida. Tendré ayudanta, una **esclava personal,** (que es broma. Es mi mujer que me mira alzando el libro, tentada a arrojármelo por la cabeza) me lo leerá mientras yo escribo y modifico. Gracias, cariño, sino lo escribo sé que me dejará sola con este monumental proyecto.

Vamos de a poco, terminaré el primer libro y si veo que les gusta y se adaptan a la idea de que Bellatrix es una poderosa empresaria, sádica y Hermione su sumisa…será una posibilidad seguir con el segundo. Todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga, por supuesto. Favoritos, seguidores y comentarios…todo contará.

Si no te agrada la temática, te perturba, te hace ruido la pareja escogida o te disgusta que se base cien por ciento en el libro, por favor busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 **Capítulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay nada que hacer. Y maldita sea Fleur Delacour, que se ha enfermado y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica de tez clara, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es atarme el pelo rebelde en una coleta y esperar a estar medio presentable.

Fleur es mi compañera de apartamento, y ha tenido que resfriarse precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado con una mega empresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar para la revista de la facultad. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy hacer hoy es manejar más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso—mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Fleur. Una gran oportunidad, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extras académicas.

Fleur está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Hermione, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor…—me suplica Fleur con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está lindísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio resplandeciente perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Fleur. Vuelve al a cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de ella…—murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Vete ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Bueno, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Fleur.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Hermione. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Tomo la cartera, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Fleur es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será un excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y atractiva. Y es mi mejor amiga.

A penas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Fleur me ha prestado Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que con mi viejo y destartalado Fiat 600 pudiera llegar a tiempo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señora Black, un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, con las palabras BLACK HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso—y francamente intimidante—vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra negra, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica pelirroja, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva un saco gris oscuro y la pollera blanca más elegante que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver a la señora Black. Hermione Granger, de parte de Fleur Delacour.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Granger—me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto un saco de vestir de Fleur en lugar de mi chaqueta de jean oscura. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto el unió pantalón decente que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones y un suéter azul marino. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un rebelde mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Delacour. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Granger. El ultimo ascensor de la derecha, planta veinte.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra visitante. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con un traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada al piso veinte a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra negra. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Granger, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?—me pregunta señalando una zona de asientos de cuero de color verde olivo.

Detrás de los asientos de cuero hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a tono. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas de la cartera y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Fleur por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la señora a la que voy a entrevistar. Tanto podría tener noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca de campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome nerviosa en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y de piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Granger. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado escéptico y moderno, supongo que Black tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una dama que se mantiene en forma, bronceada y rubia, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabrican en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Granger?—me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí—digo con voz ronca; carraspeo—. Sí—repito, esta vez en un tono más seguro.

—La señora Black la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias—le contesto, mientras intento con torpeza quitármela.

—¿Le ha ofrecido algo de beber?

—Bueno…no.

¡Oh!, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia numero uno?

La rubia numero dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, un café, un poco de agua?—me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias—le contesto en un murmullo.

—Marcia, tráele a la señorita Granger un vaso de agua, por favor—dice en tono serio.

Marcia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Granger. Marcia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. La señora Black la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Marcia vuelve con un vaso de agua fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Granger.

—Gracias.

La rubia numero dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacos resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas continúan trabajando.

Quizá la señora Black insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios y pelirrojos. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre alto y atractivo, con el pelo canoso y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Black, ¿practicamos esgrima esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Marcia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos en la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas—dice el hombre metiéndose en el ascensor.

—La señora Black la recibirá ahora, señorita Granger. Puede pasar—me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Tomo mi cartera, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente—me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Maldición, , maldición. Que torpe…Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora Black, y unas manos ambles me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, que distinguida es.

—Señorita Delacour—me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he levantado—. Soy Bellatrix Black. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy distinguida. Y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta, con un elegantísimo pantalón de vestir negro, camisa gris entallada y un fino cinturón plateado, con su pelo perfectamente arreglado en definidos bucles de color azabache y brillantes ojos negros que me observan atentamente.

Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si esta mujer tiene más de cuarenta años, yo soy una bruja con diploma.

Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomoda. Debe ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Delacour está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señora Black.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.

—Hermione Granger. Estudio literatura inglesa con Fleur…digo…Fleur Delacour, en la estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo—se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse?—me pregunta señalando un sofá verde de cuero trabajado en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es gris lacado—el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton—me dice la señora Black cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario—murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Granger—me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

A parte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y correcto. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad de la adonis que está sentada con elegancia frente a mí en una silla negra de cuero. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco de la cartera las preguntas de Fleur. Luego preparo el grabador con tana torpeza que se me cae dos veces de la mesita. La señora Black no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente—eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarla, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de su mentón y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe…perdón—balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarlo.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Granger—me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grave sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar el grabador?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explico Fleur…digo…la señorita Delacour para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que una mega triunfadora me entregue el titulo. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien—digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Black.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo—me contesta inexpresiva.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta, empiezo a ruborizarme. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante, algo que por supuesto no consigo. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentado parecer profesional.

—Es usted aun muy joven. ¿Cómo ha creado este imperio y a qué se debe su éxito?

La miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Granger, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que las hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspiran y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien—se calla un instante y me fulmina con su mirada negra—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base siempre es contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Fleur, pero es que es tan arrogante…por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Granger. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted una maniática del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Granger—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto en mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojala dejara de hacerlo.

—Además decirte a ti misma, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un poder inmenso—sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece que su poder es inmenso?

Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Granger. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad…poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas estarían en apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?—le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, que arrogante…cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, a parte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Granger—esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Aunque en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración realmente es hermosa. Debería ser prohibido ser tan hermosa.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito algunas actividades físicas.—cambia de posición en su silla, cruzando las piernas—. Soy muy rica, señorita Granger, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Fleur con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?—le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta cómo funcionan las cosas, cual es su mecanismo, como se arman y se desarman. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien—me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla?

Y nada más preguntándoselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Fleur.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Granger. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecena de la universidad, y por que, por más que lo intenté, no pude sacarme de encima a la señorita Delacour. No dejaba de llamar a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Se lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Fleur, por eso estoy sentada aquí, incomoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Granger, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene que comer.

—Suena muy filantrópica. ¿Le gusta la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como demorando la respuesta.

—Es un buen negocio—murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado que beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía…de Carnegie: Una persona que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado. Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control…de mi misma y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted una obsesa del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiera alimentar el mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Fleur tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?

¡Opa!, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Granger—me contesta muy seria.

Maldición. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta—me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Una hermana, un primo y unos padres que me quieren. No me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Usted es lesbiana, señora Black?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Maldición. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Fleur y sus curiosidades.

—Hermione, me parece que no es una pregunta para redactar en la revista.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

—Le pido disculpas. Esta…bueno…esta aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

—Bueno…no. Fleur…la señorita Delacour…me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extra académica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de apartamento.

Se acaricia con lentitud el mentón y sus ojos negros me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?—me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien—le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señora Black, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Celia. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Celia se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que contestar. Parece perdida. La señora Black vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señora Black—murmura, y sale del despacho.

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Granger?

OK, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "señorita Granger"

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos negros brillan de curiosidad. Maldición, maldición. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une la yema de los dedos de ambas manos frente a sus carnosos labios. Su boca me…me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber—le digo volviendo a ruborizarme.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme Seattle con Fleur, encontrar trabajo…La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No hecho planes, señora Black. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en un inmenso, correcto y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incomoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas—me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta—murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desalineada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí, no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estomago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia adelante para tomar la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?—me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señora Black, y a mí me espera un largo camino de regreso a casa.

—¿Vuelve en auto a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado—me dice en tono serio, autoritaria.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?—añade.

—Sí—le contesto, y guardo el grabador en la cartera.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señora Black.

—Ha sido un placer—dice, tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto, se levante también ella y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Granger.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente sigua circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señora Black.

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Granger.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señora Black—le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Marcia y Celia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿A traído abrigo?—me pregunta Bellatrix.

—Sí.

Marcia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Bellatrix le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Bellatrix me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, esta inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor. Realmente es muy atractiva. Demasiado. Me desconcierta.

—Hermione—me dice a modo de despedida.

—Bellatrix—le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

* * *

 **OMG, está certificado, me volví loca por meterme en otro lio, y aunque tengo ayuda "extra", tengo los pelos de punta. ¿Gustará una adaptación de este libro? ¿Será una locura?, de acuerdo, todo esto se me pasa por la cabeza. Y antes de que me arrepienta, lo subiré y ya…qué sea lo que Merlín quiera jaja.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, no sean tímidos, saben que me encanta interactuar con ustedes.**

 **Muchos abrazos y si la historia tiene aceptación, ya hablaremos de las actualizaciones…así qué… a comentar y a marcar como fav.**

 **Buena semana para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no aterrizo contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ninguna mujer me había impactado como Bellatrix Black, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es atractiva? ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. ¿Desde cuándo me atraen las mujeres? Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo literalmente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente de algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractiva, segura de sí misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es autoritaria y fría. Bueno, a primera vista. Un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y presumo que no llega a los cuarenta y dos años. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a serlo? Vuelvo a enojarme al pensar que Fleur no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras conduzco por la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido cripticas, como si tuviera intenciones ocultas. Y las preguntas de Fleur… ¡Ufff! La adopción y que si era lesbiana…Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita seas Fleur Delacour!

Echo un vistazo al velocímetro. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos negros que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta que Bellatrix parece tener el doble de la edad de la que tiene.

Olvídala Hermione, me engaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo pasar. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que se me plazca.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casa pequeñas cerca del campus de la universidad, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte, los padres de Fleur le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Estaciono el coche sabiendo que Fleur va querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene el grabador. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Hermione! Ya estás aquí.

Fleur está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de osos polares, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…

Le doy la grabadora.

—Hermione, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¡ Como ha ido! ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Fleur Delacour.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad.—me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrada, incluso intensa…

Fleur me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Fleur se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Oh, Hermione, lo siento…no lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una mujer de cuarenta y pico, sino como una de setenta. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Cuarenta y uno. Hermione, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo el grabador y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa?—le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me siento mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo volando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Weasley.

—Hermione estarás agotada…

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Weasley desde que empecé la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Eso se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Bellatrix Black. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Weasley parece aliviada al verme.

—¡Hermione! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hace un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer mercadería en las estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Fleur lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su computadora. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Weasley. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con…ella.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Hermione. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo y inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era la ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confió que Fleur no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que querías decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas?—me pregunta.

—Mmm…no.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Hermione…ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Maldición! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo dándole la píldora, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Hermione. Vamos…casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te la endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante…da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar—le dijo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Que novedad—me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era lesbiana? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola.

—Ha sido muy incomodo. Todo ha sido incomodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla.

—Vamos, Hermione, no puede haberte ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Qué le he caído bien? Fleur alucina.

—¿Quieres algo para comer?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Bellatrix Black. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Fleur y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d´Uberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Fleur se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha que me ha regalado mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos grises, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos negros.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Weasley. Fleur también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad, antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y estudiando para los exámenes finales. Hacia el miércoles se siente mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de osos panda. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber como está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: Está aprendiendo hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendido nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar las horas, pero le es imposible centrase en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Remus—su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es un poco mayor que ella—la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido numero tres.

—¿Cómo va todo, Hermione?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su intención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Hermione? ¿Has conocido algún chico?

Ufff, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, ningún chico. Si conozco alguno, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Hermione, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Remus?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde llamo a Wendell, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, si no una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Wendell no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo futbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo futbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Wendell es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él se diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Fleur y yo estamos comentando que hacer—queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad—cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada esta mi buen amigo Harry con una botella de champagne.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría verte!—lo abrazo. Pasa.

Harry es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegue a la universidad y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Wendell y el padre de Harry estuvieron juntos en el ejercito, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Harry estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un chico brillante, pero su autentica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias—dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—No me lo digas: También esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan…—bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland place galery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Fleur también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Harry! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. Nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora—dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Harry me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro—añade mirando nervioso a Fleur.

Harry y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es de mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Fleur suele molestarme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar pareja, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que…bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estomago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna voz de mi conciencia. ¡No! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo siquiera, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. "¿Es usted lesbiana, señora Black?" me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Harry abriendo la botella de champagne. Lleva jeans y una remera roja. Reconozco que es un chico muy buen mozo y carismático, pero nunca me fijaría en él como estoy segura que le gustaría que lo hiciera. Creo que por fin está comprendiendo el mensaje: Solo somos amigos. El corcho sale disparado y Harry alza la mirada y sonríe.

Los sábados son una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los habilidosos que quieren arreglar sus casas. El señor y señora Weasley, John, Patrick—los otros dos empleados—y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía la cosa se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el sándwich, la señora Weasley me pide que le compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, verifico que los números de catalogo de los artículos que necesitamos se correspondan con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla de la computadora, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista…y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada negra de Bellatrix Black, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa—me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué corno está haciendo aquí, con su cabello recogido en un simple moño suelto y vestida con una blusa escotada demasiado sexy para ser informal, jeans ajustados y botas negras de taco alto? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señora Black—murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí—me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Granger. Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate amargo…o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me golpea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. No es solo atractiva, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí en la ferretería Weasley. Quien lo iba a imaginar. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectarlas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Hermione. Me llamo Hermione—murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora Black?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de un gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables—murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?—susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate, Granger.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de la señora Black, que son finas y bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Granger—me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores jeans esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho—le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué hermosa es!

—La sigo—murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome—porque me ha subido hasta la garganta intenta salírseme por la boca—en filo por un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué esta en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Weasley? Y una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo—seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita la voz de mi conciencia—surge una idea: ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer atractiva, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?—le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera agarrado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta cálmate, Hermione!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo—me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, me dice orgullosa y burlona, la voz de mi conciencia. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?—la provoco.

—Algo así—admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me la imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por una inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y toma una caja.

—Estas me servirán—me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola—me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da una extraña sensación que se está riendo de mí.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí—murmuro incomoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?—me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una chica de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Granger!

—Cuatro años—murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y tomo las dos medidas de cinta que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta—dice Bellatrix golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me corre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento serenarme desesperadamente.

—¿Algo más?—le pregunto con voz ronca y entre cortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de soga.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de soga busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo. De cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros aun. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la soga con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada negra. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a los scout?—me pregunta frunciendo de manera divertida sus sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca y mucho menos su escote!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señora Black.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Hermione?—me pregunta con voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Hermione, me suplica de rodillas la torturada voz de mi conciencia.

—Los libros—susurro.

Pero todo mi interior grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Aparto la sensación inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros?—me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le entereza tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se pasa suavemente unos de sus largos dedos por el mentón mientras que considera mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente esta aburridísima e intenta disimilarlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema…esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué te recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que vas a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los jeans ajustados que lleva.

—Un overol de trabajo—le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve alzar una ceja divertida.

—No querrá que se le arruine la ropa…—le digo señalando sus preciosos jeans.

—Siempre puedo quitármelos—replica sonriendo.

—Claro.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecerse a la pintura roja de mi Fiat 600. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un overol de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me arruine la ropa—me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin sus pantalones y blusa.

—¿Necesita algo más?—le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras…una pregunta a la que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo sino, Fleur. La señorita Delacour, mi compañera de departamento. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.—siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esa pregunta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sección de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Fleur estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Fleur estará encantada…si encontramos un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdida, la tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia un nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Bellatrix Black.

—Dígame algo mañana.—mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero y saca un pequeño trozo de papel plástico—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número celular. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien—le contesto sonriendo.

Fleur se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Hermione!

Ron aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hijo menor del señor Weasley. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señora Black.

Bellatrix frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Ron siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Black, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Ron me abraza muy fuerte, y me toma por sorpresa.

—¡Hermione, cuanto me alegro verte!—exclama.

—Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estas muy linda, Hermione, muy linda.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incomoda. Me alegra ver a Ron, pero siento que se toma demasiada confianza.

Cuando miro a Bellatrix Black, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la clienta extrañamente atenta y ahora es una persona…alguien fría y distante.

—Ron, estoy con una clienta. Tienes que conocerla—le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Bellatrix.

Tiro a Ron hasta donde está Bellatrix, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Ron, te presento a Bellatrix Black. Señora Black, este es Ron Weasley, el hijo del dueño del atienda.—y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Ron desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, de donde estudia administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo pavadas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Weasley.

Bellatrix le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señora Black—la saluda Ron, estrechándole la mano—. Espera…¿No será la famosa Bellatrix Black? ¿La de Black Enterprises Holdings?

Ron pasa de mostrarse osco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Black le dedica una sonrisa educada.

—Wow…¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Me ha atendido Hermione, señor Weasley. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras…es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo—le responde Ron—. Nos vemos luego, Hermione.

—Claro, Ron.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señora Black?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y seco. Maldita sea…¿La he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa?

Marco el precio de la soga, el overol, la cinta, y las bridas.

—Son cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Bellatrix, pero me arrepiento de inmediato. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone nerviosa.

—¿Quiere una bolsa?—le pregunto tomando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Hermione.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. A penas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser la señora de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá.—se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa Hermione….me alegro de que la señorita Delacour no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda meneándose con un exquisito andar seductor y con renovada determinación, dejándome como una mesa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? Eso no tiene nada de malo y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo los labios pensándolo y me descubro a mi misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Fleur para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

 **Regresé y bastante rápido! Hablemos de las actualizaciones: Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, como sabrán tengo tres historias más en curso y respiraré profundo para tranquilizarme y no enloquecerme antes de tiempo jajaja.**

 **Desde ya, muchas gracias a los que lo van cliqueando como favoritos/seguidores. Y desde luego a los comentarios.**

 **Abrazos y buena semana para todos.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** Que bueno que te gustará el primer cap, gracias por seguirla.

 **LaurenBlack:** Me alegro que te gustara el comienzo de esta historia. "Lo de los ojos negros", (cara de asombro), nunca me puse a pensar que podría llegar a tener ojos grises, me encantan todos los puntos de vista. De acuerdo, para no perderte imagínalos en un punto intermedio jajaja. Abrazos.

 **A Fan:** Gracias! Espero que el traductor te permita seguirla y me alegra que te gustara el inicio. Abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Fleur se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Weasley?

Su curiosidad se filtra por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Hermione. ¿No crees que haya ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que ha venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el apartamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación—murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha conseguido al departamento una subvención de dos millones de dólares.

Wow.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hermione, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre esta mujer. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Bueno, "Carla Bernstein", no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pero claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactarte con ella?

—Tengo su teléfono celular.

Fleur pega un grito.

—¿La soltera más rica, más escurridiza y más enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de celular?

—Bueno…sí.

—¡Hermione! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda—afirma categóricamente.

—Fleur, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Bellatrix Black no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Fleur tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba que Fleur no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mi misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a la derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Fleur me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo vamos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se molestará cuando sepa que se ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a una de las empresarias más importantes del país.

—Mmm…¿Y Harry?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llama a Bellatrix y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Fleur es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Harry.

—Creo que deberías llamarla tú.

—Hermione, eres tú la que tiene trato con ella.

—¿Trato?—exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. A penas conozco a esa mujer.

—Al menos has hablado con ella—dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Hermione, llámala y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Harry cuando Ron entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Hermione, tenemos trabajo ahí afuera—me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona—murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De dónde conoces a Bellatrix Black?

Ron intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarla para la revista de la facultad. Fleur no se sentía bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Bellatrix Black en Weasley. Alucinante—resopla Ron sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hijo del jefe, y además Ron es lindo, como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero por más ilusión que tenga, no puede ser un héroe literario o …heroína. ¿Lo es Bellatrix?, me pregunta la voz de mi conciencia alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tienen cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Ron. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Hermione, un día de estos me dirás que sí—me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Hermione, no retratos—refunfuña Harry.

—Harry, por favor—le suplico.

Con el celular en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Fleur me lo quita de las manos y se retira bruscamente el pelo rubio del hombro.

—Escúchame, Harry Potter, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Fleur puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Hermione volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámala.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estomago.

—¡Llama a Black ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Black del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro largo y profundamente, y marco el numero con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Black. Se…señora Black soy Hermione Granger.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Bellatrix se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Granger. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que está sorprendida, y suena muy…cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Fleur Delacour está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno…nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Hermione, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le vendría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una niña, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Eso deseo, señorita Granger.

Veo el destello malévolo de sus ojos negros. ¿Cómo consigue que dos palabras cierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo.

Fleur está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Hermione Jane Granger. ¿Te gusta? Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan…tan…alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Fleur, ya saber que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula—le contesto enfadada.

Fleur parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enoje, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida…eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos—murmura Fleur—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Incapaz de disimular que estoy molesta con ella, abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos negros, overoles de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego un ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Harry, Travis y yo vamos en mi Fiat 600, y Fleur en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Harry, y ha venido a darle una mano con la iluminación. Fleur ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica a la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Bellatrix Black, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señora Black está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de márquetin demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencito y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Fleur y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Fleur va de un lado a otro.

—Harry, creo que la colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—no espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Hermione, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unas bebidas? Y dile a Black que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominante…pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Bellatrix Black entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca tres cuartos con el cuello abierto, revelando gran parte de sus atributos personales y un palazo negro con una caída perfecta, acentuando sus caderas para finalizar el conjunto con sus elegantísimos zapatos negros de taco fino. Todavía tiene el pelo mojado. Al mirarla se me seca la boca…esta alucinantemente preciosa. Entra en la suite acompañada de un hombre de cincuenta y largos años, con una mediana melena brillante, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos oscuros nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Granger, volvemos a vernos.

Black me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!...está realmente espectacular…Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me corre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y me hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señora Black, le presento a Fleur Delacour—susurro señalando a Fleur, que se acerca y la mira a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Delacour. ¿Qué tal está?—sonríe un poco y parece de verdad divertida—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Hermione me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señora Black.

Le estrecha la mano, sin pestañar. Me recuerdo a mi misma que Fleur ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No anda con tonterías. A mi impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión—le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer—le contesta Black lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Harry Potter, nuestro fotógrafo—le digo.

Y sonrío a Harry, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Black con frialdad.

—Señora Black.—la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Potter.

La expresión de Black también cambia mientras observa a Harry.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque?—le pregunta Black en un tono un tanto amenazador.

Pero Fleur no está dispuesta a dejar que Harry lleve la voz cantante.

—Señora Black, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra la pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Bellatrix, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Harry mientras toma las fotografías. Toma varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Black que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue tomando fotos de Black sentada, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: Estoy admirando a Black desde una distancia nada grande. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentada—interrumpe Fleur—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señora Black?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Harry empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes—anuncia Harry cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien—dice Fleur—. Gracias de nuevo, señora Black.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Harry.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Delacour—murmura Black, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Granger?—me pregunta.

—Claro—le contesto, totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Fleur, que se encoje de hombros. Veo que Harry, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día—dice Bellatrix abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero…¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Black sale de la habitación seguida por el hombre de traje negro.

—Enseguida te aviso, Severus—murmura Bellatrix al señor que la acompaña.

Severus se aleja por el pasillo y Black dirige su ardiente mirada negra hacia mí. Maldición…¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si querría tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Bellatrix Black está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta la voz de mi conciencia en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa—murmuro a modo de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Severus!—grita.

Pego un salto. Severus, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotras.

—¿Van a la universidad?—me pregunta Black en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestarle.

—Severus puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos una cuatro por cuatro grande, así que también puede llevar el equipo.

—¿Señora Black?—pregunta Severus cuando llega hasta nosotras con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Delacour, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señora—contesta Severus.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Black sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Vera…señora Black…esto…la verdad…Mire, no es necesario que Severus los lleve.—lanzo una rápida mirada a Severus, que sigue estoicamente impasible—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Fleur, si me espera un momento.

Bellatrix me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía…abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro de prisa y encuentro a Fleur en plena discusión con Harry.

—Hermione, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas—me dice sin el menos preámbulo.

Harry me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fio de ella—añade Fleur.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Fleur, ¿Puedes llevarte el Fiat y dejarme tu choche?

—¿Por qué?

—Bellatrix Black me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que decir. Disfruto del momento. Me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Hermione, es una mujer rara—me advierte—. Es muy atractiva, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo?—le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Hermione. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir—me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Fleur, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me quedaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Bellatrix esperándome apoyada en la pared. Parece una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café—murmuro sonrojándome de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Granger.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estomago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Bellatrix Black…y odio el café.

Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pasamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Fleur Delacour?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya—replica evasiva.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar el ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Black y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento mantener la seriedad, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando miro hacia Bellatrix, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incomodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Bellatrix me toma de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Black sonríe.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?—masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Black evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es por qué tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Black gira a la izquierda y avanzamos hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Bellatrix Black me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseando de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Trato de reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Hermione, me implora la voz de mi conciencia. El hombrecito verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Caminamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Black me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar?—me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.

—Tomaré…eh…un té negro.

Alza la ceja.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece la voz de mi conciencia frunciendo los labios. No, tonta…que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Bellatrix se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y la miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándola…es alta, esculturalmente perfecta y con clase…y como le cae ese palazo…Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco y perfectamente ondulado. Ay, cómo me gustaría ser yo la que acariciara esos cabellos. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Bellatrix ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza.

Bellatrix lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda enchapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta de "Twinings english breakfast", mi favorito. Para ella, un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja en la espuma de la leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido un muffin de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta elegantemente frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómoda, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. La envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme.

—¿Qué está pensando?—insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entre cortada. Sencillamente, no puedo creer que esté con Bellatrix Black en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharita. Black ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo—murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿Qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Harry Potter.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Harry es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero apartarla, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia—susurro.

Black asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, y mira su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con delicadeza, y yo la contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco?—me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a mirarme las manos.

—Y el chico que me presento ayer en la tienda…¿no es su novio?

—No. Ron es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta?—le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando esta con hombres.

Maldita sea, eso es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Black y claramente no es un hombre.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a clavar la vista en mi taza. La oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante—replica asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando—me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Granger.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida—murmura.

¿De verdad? Wow…¿Cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber porque se ha ruborizado.

Se lleva el muffin a los labios y mastica un pequeño trozo, mirándome directamente. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Maldición!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que era personal. ¿La he ofendido?—me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No—le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco también ella se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Hermione—murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tuteé?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creer que este mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si ella intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutean mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: "Llámeme Bellatrix". Es sin duda una obsesa del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que la entrevistara Fleur. Dos obsesas del control juntas. Además, ella es rubia natural, bueno…como todas las mujeres de la empresa. Y es bonita, me recuerda la voz de mi conciencia. No me gusta imaginar a Bellatrix y a Fleur juntas. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Black se lleva otro trozo de muffin a la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única?—me pregunta.

Ah…ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Remus. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento—musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Nunca mejor dicho.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad?—me dice en tono seco pasándose uno de sus bonitos dedos por el labio inferior, como pensativa.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastantes personales—me dice sonriendo.

¡Ay! Se refiere a la pregunta de si era lesbiana. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerdo ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Bellatrix alza las cejas sorprendida.

—La extraño—sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Remus. Espero que la controle un poco y junte los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Bellatrix me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle el escote. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Wendell? Es…taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo?—me pregunta Black sorprendida.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera esta mujer? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra—me suelta Bellatrix.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el futbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido numero tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Y yo me quedé con Wendell.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre?—me pregunta.

Francamente, a ella que le importa.

—El marido numero tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y…bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido numero tres.

¿Qué pretende Black? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres—le pido.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Bueno…ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a dos niñas, y una de ellas llega a ser una mujer atractiva que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedica su hermana y su primo?

—Sirius, mi primo el cual creció con nosotras y considero un hermano, es constructor, y mi hermana está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.

—Me han dicho que París es precioso—murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Por qué es adoptada?

—Es bonito. ¿Ha estado?—me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París?—exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto—le contesto—. Pero a dónde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza jugando con su labio inferior distraídamente…. ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Hermione.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Bronte, Thomas Hardy…me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron a escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Delacour?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señora Black.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Hermione. Ha sido un placer. Vamos—me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La tomo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, ella parece tranquila como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de para qué.

—¿Siempre lleva jeans?—me pregunta inesperadamente.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Que pregunta tan rara…y soy consciente de que no nos queda mucho tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia?—le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¿Y he supuesto sin más que es lesbiana?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Hermione. Yo no tengo novias—me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? Por un momento creo que va a darme una explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Maldición, Hermione!—grita Bellatrix.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista en contra mano, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra sus pechos. Respiro su aroma embriagante y perfumado. Huele a rosas y a gel caro. Es sumamente envolvente. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Estás bien?—me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior; contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en sus tentadores labios. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir sus labios juntos a los míos.

* * *

 **Volví, cumpliendo con la actualización. Me estoy portando demasiado bien para ser yo jaja. Hermione cada vez más cerca de Bella y más atraída.**

 **Me había olvidado de comentarles que en mi canal de YouTube Alphania Hodel, el video de las 50 sombras de Bellamione ya está hecho. Si quieren pasar y hacerse una idea de cómo nuestra Bella encanta a Hermione con sus raras obsesiones.**

 **Bueno, como siempre, comenten y abrazos. Hasta la semana que viene.**

* * *

 **A fan** : Oh sí, cada vez es peor. Bella se está comportando como una dama, pero Hermione la está empujando para que muestre su verdadero ser. Abrazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

¡Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautiva. Observo fascinada la boca de Bellatrix Black, y ella me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre sus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

—Hermione, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una mujer para ti—susurra.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Hermione, respira. Voy a soltarte y a dejarte marchar—me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Bellatrix, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡No!, grita mi mente mientras ella se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros con delicadeza, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, ¿no era obvio? , pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He arruinado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa—le digo tras recuperar la voz—. Gracias—musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotras? Tengo que apartarme de ella.

—¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. Me ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme—susurro.

—Ese idiota iba en contra mano. Me alegro haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que te podría haber pasado. ¿Quieres venir al hotel y sentarte un rato?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a ella y me siento como una tonta.

Intento aclarar mis ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me enojo conmigo misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Bellatrix Black?, se burla la voz de mi conciencia. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente que Bellatrix me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia ella, pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos—murmuro.

—Hermione…yo…

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que la miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por sus bucles con mirada desolada. Parece destrozada, frustrada y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Bellatrix?—le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes—murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolada? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias—le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señora Black.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la vereda en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frio cemento del estacionamiento, bajo su débil luz de tubo fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la perdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Que ridículo. Sintiendo en lo más profundo la lejanía de algo que nunca ha existido…mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al básquet o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como hacer rebotar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una autentica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Como dicen mis amigos: Te sienta bien estar en la biblioteca…sí, y a eso me resumo, nada que pueda atraer o gustar de alguna forma. Siempre me he cerrado al amor. En clase de química hubo un chico al que le gustaba, pero nadie nunca despertó mi interés…nadie excepto la maldita Bellatrix Black. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite un buen llanto.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grito metafóricamente, con los brazos cruzados, apoyados en mis piernas. Metete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídala… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de auto compadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta locura.

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Animo, Hermione. Me dirijo al coche de Fleur secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en ella. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Fleur está sentada a un costado de la mesa con la laptop. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece cuando me ve.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

Oh, no…la santa inquisidora, Fleur Delacour. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho esa hija de puta?—gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Fleur.

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras—me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos azules me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para por un momento se olvide de Black.

—Dios mío, Hermione..…¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está en orden.

—No. Bellatrix me ha salvado—susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé porque me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Hermione—me dice mientras me suelta.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verla.

Sí, consigo que suene como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí…no tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Fleur—le digo lo más firmemente que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fleur, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no—me dice—. Bueno, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Fleur, es…

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Hermione, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una niña—me interrumpe.

Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Fleur, por favor, tengo que estudiar—la corto.

Pone mala cara.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Harry ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Tengo que ver a la irresistible Bellatrix Black, la que no siente el menor interés por mí? ¿De verdad, Fleur?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco a la computadora. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada negra. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es una mujer para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado hermosa. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos diferente. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es una mujer para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más difícil aceptar su rechazo…bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. La entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Fleur—logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en ella de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana, no dejo de pensar en eso de que no tiene "novias", y me enojo por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me recuesto de costado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté reservándose, aunque ni yo me lo creo. Y si ese fuera el caso, bueno…no para ti. La adormilada voz de mi conciencia me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos negros como la noche y dibujo de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares a penas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo…no queda claro.

Suelto el lápiz. Se acabo. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo festejaremos en grande. Quizá hasta que me emborrache. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Fleur, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para terminar. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. Mi mente da grandiosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis saltos solo pueden ser graciosos en mi interior. Fleur deja de escribir y suelta el lápiz. Me mira también con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Fleur está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Hermione, hay un paquete para ti.

Fleur está en las escaleras, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada por línea. Fleur me da el paquete y tomo mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Hermione Granger. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Wendell.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo!—exclama Fleur ansiosa.

Entra en la cocina para ir a buscar el champagne con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de cuero que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y bonita caligrafía se lee:

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_

 _Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…_

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad…quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, de los d Úrberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera pagina, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

 _ **London: Jack R. Osgood, Mcllvaine and Co., 1891.**_

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben valer una fortuna. He inmediatamente se quién me las ha mandado. Fleur observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Toma la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones—susurro.

—No…—dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Black?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia…la verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente—digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de ella, Hermione, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Bellatrix Black en la última semana. Bueno…sus ojos negros siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su pecho pegado al mío. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para ella.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más—me dice Fleur consultando Google.

—La cita…Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d´Urberville.

—Lo sé—me contesta Fleur pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Ángel Clare la manda a la mierda?—me pregunta Fleur muy seria.

—Sí, ese—le contesto riéndome.

Quiero a Fleur. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Fleur me ofrece una copa de Champagne.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle—dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y porque nos vaya bien—repito y agrego, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pescar una linda borrachera. Harry ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero tenía ganas de salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién entrada libertad. Mientras que me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champagne.

—¿Y ahora qué, Hermione?—me grita Harry.

—Fleur y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Fleur le han comprado un apartamento.

—Dios mío, como viven algunos…pero volverás para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Harry. No me la perdería por nada del mundo—le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Hermione—me susurra al oído—. ¿Otra margarita?

—Harry James Potter…¿Estás intentando emborracharme?. Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo—le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Hermione!—grita Fleur.

Fleur es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de ingles y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Fleur, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, jeans ajustados y tacos altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones sueltos que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante , como siempre. Yo soy más bien de zapatillas y remeras cómodas, pero me he puesto los jeans que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Harry y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Ufff, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buen idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Hermione. Me abro camino entre el gentío, tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el celular para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver…¿Cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Harry? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Black. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá la despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme porque me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Hermione?

Le ha sorprendido que la llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándola. A continuación, mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros?—le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? Tienes voz rara—me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—La rara no soy yo, si no tú—le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Hermione, ¿has bebido?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Tengo…curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar?—me pregunta nerviosa.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las arreglaré.

La conversación no está yendo como pensaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Bellatrix?

—Hermione, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan…tan autoritario. La controladora obsesiva de siempre. La imagino como una directora de cine de los viejos tiempos, con unos pantalones de cuero, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan…dominante—le digo riéndome.

—Hermione, contéstame: ¿Dónde carajo estás?

Bellatrix Black diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland…bastante lejos de Seattle.

—¿Donde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Bellatrix.

—¡Hermione!

Cuelgo. Grrr…no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Y veo lo que es…me temo que no vale la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el poster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Bellatrix Black? Maldición. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola—digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte—me dice.

Y cuelga. Solo Bellatrix Black podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazadora a la vez.

Maldita sea. Me subo los jeans. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar…no…estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy haciendo una película. No le he dicho donde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro al espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Ufff…tequila.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo—me reta Fleur—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo la cola para el baño.

Harry y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de beisbol de nuestra ciudad. Harry interrumpe su discurso para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Fleur, creo que saldré un momento a tomar aire.

—Hermione, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir nauseas, la visión me gira vertiginosamente y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras sigo bebiendo al aire libre, en la zona del estacionamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que veo todo doble y desdibujado, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido terminar así? Dejo el vaso en el suelo y me vuelvo a incorporar como puedo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Harry ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta—le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también—murmura. Sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente—. ¿Te doy una mano?—me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Harry, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Hermione, por favor—me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Hermione. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él , y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Harry, para…no.

Lo empujo, pero es más fuerte que yo, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Hermione, cariño—casi jadea con sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Harry, no—le suplico.

No quiero, eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no—dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Bellatrix Black. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Harry me suelta.

—Black—dice Harry lacónicamente.

Miro angustiada a Bellatrix, que observa furiosa a Harry. Maldición. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia adelante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Ufff, dios mío, Hermione!

Harry se aparta de un salto con asco. Black me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y me lleva con cuidado a un jardín pequeño al fondo del estacionamiento. Observo agradecida que está más o menos oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te sostengo.

A pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una colita, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarla torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar…otra vez. Oh, maldición…¿Cuánto va durar esto? Aunque tengo el estomago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

He a poyado las manos en las rejas del jardín, pero apenas me sostienen. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Black me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo ella podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iníciales bordadas. _BRB._ No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante mientras me limpio la boca me pregunto a que responde la R. no me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del jardín me engullan y desaparecer de aquí.

Harry sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me levanto y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Bellatrix, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Harry que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Black, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante de la empresaria Bellatrix Black. Hermione, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno…nos vemos dentro—masculla Harry.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar al bar. Estoy sola con Black. Maldición, maldición. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberla llamado.

—Lo siento—susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

Que suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Hermione?

Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo, haberle llamado. Estar mareada. Ufff, la lista es interminable—murmuro notando que me pongo roja.

Por favor, por favor que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti—me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cual son tus límites, Hermione. Bueno, a mi me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enojo. ¿Qué cuernos le importa? No la he invitado a venir. Parece la mujer madura que es retándome como si fuera una niña descarriada. A una parte de mí le gustaría decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a ella no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de ella. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No—le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me interesa para nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, ( ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llevar ese escote de infarto?) como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa—murmura.

—Tengo que decirle a Fleur.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi primo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi primo Sirius está hablando con la señorita Fleur Delacour.

—¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Seattle?—le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu celular, Hermione.

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosadora, susurra la voz de mi conciencia entre la nube de tequila que flota en mi cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es ella, no me importa.

—¿Has traído abrigo o cartera?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Bellatrix, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Fleur. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me toma de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incomoda, agotada, avergonzada y , por extraño que parezca encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Fleur no está en nuestra mesa, y Harry ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Fleur?—grito a Levi.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando—me contesta Levi.

Me doy cuenta que está enojado y de que mira a Bellatrix con recelo. Busco mi campera y me cuelgo la pequeña cartera cruzada, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Fleur.

Toco el brazo de Bellatrix, me inclino hacia ella y le grito al oído que Fleur está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma embriagador. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y me recorren mi cuerpo agitado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a tomarme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. La atienden inmediatamente. La señora Black, la obsesa del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe—me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Black pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda—me grita.

Que autoritaria. Se pasa la mano por su largo cabello, acomodándolo. Parece nerviosa, enfadada. ¿Qué le ocurre a parte de que una estúpida chica borracha la haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver como la chica se mareaba. Oh, Hermione…¿Conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? La voz de mi conciencia chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Black apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa como va vestida: Un ajustado y ceñido vestido verde botella, que le cubre hasta un palmo sobre las rodillas, zapatos haciendo juego y saco negro, largo y de lazo….como siempre, está impresionante. Parece que mi aturdido estado solo logra concentrarse en ella.

Vuelve a tomarme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Maldición. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Opa, sabe bailar, y no puedo creer que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo…si no me sujetara como lo hace, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: "nunca te fíes de alguien que baile bien".

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Fleur y a Sirius, el primo de Bellatrix. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Fleur está moviendo fichas. Baila sacando el trasero, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno.

Bellatrix se inclina y grita a Sirius al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Sirius es alto, ancho de hombros, Pelo castaño alborotado y un poco largo, y con ojos grises, perversamente brillantes. Sirius se ríe, tira de Fleur y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Fleur! Aun en mi etílico estado me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Sirius le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Bellatrix nos saca de la pista moviéndose elegantemente.

Pero no he hablado con Fleur. ¿Está bien? Ya veo como van acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el poster de la puerta de los baños. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan con la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiado colores…demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no…siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Bellatrix Black es la palabrota que suelta:

¡Carajo!

* * *

 **Cumpliendo con la actualización. Hermione borrachísima, y Bellatrix al rescate.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Como siempre, comente, y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Codyw1:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Espero que la traducción te permita seguirla. Sí, al traducirla muchas cosas no quedan como deberían. Abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien…abro los ojos, y por un momento me siento tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de donde me encuentro. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, plateados y azules matizados. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman…en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Fleur. Esta parece más grande. Oh, maldición. Estoy en la suite de Bellatrix Black. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera—Oh, no, la borrachea—, la llamada—Oh, no, la llamada—, los vómitos—Oh, no, los vómitos—….Harry y después Bellatrix. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo como he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la remera, el corpiño y la bombacha. Ni medias ni jeans. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. La obsesa del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El jugo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Bellatrix abre la puerta y entra.

¡Omg!, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones joggings gris oscuros que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una musculosa negra y de micro fibra, empapada en sudor, como su cabello recogido en un ajustado moño. Bellatrix Black ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco—murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella, deja una bolsa grande de una casa de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos negros me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?—le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarla, podría olerla. Madre mía…sudor, rosas, gel…y Bellatrix. Un coctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro los asientos de cuero de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí—me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Digamos que Severus trabajó horas extra—responde impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar?—le pregunto en voz más baja, abochornadísima.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa?—susurro.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

—¿No habremos…?—le digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Hermione, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas—dice secamente.

¿Eso ha sido una confesión? ¿Sus mujeres?

—Lo siento mucho—digo atontada.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también…oh, esta riéndose de mí, si será…yo no le pedí que fuera a buscarme. No entiendo porque tengo que acabar siendo la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond para vendérselo al mejor postor—digo con brusquedad.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendida y si no me equivoca, algo herida.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar teléfonos celulares está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte—me dice en tono mordaz.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Bellatrix, que me observa con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme los labios, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces una dama de mil ochocientos.

Veo que se le pasa el enojo. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece asomarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Hermione. Una antigua bruja malvada, quizá—me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.—se pasa la mano por uno de sus bucles sueltos, pero ahora porque está muy nerviosa.

—¿Vas a seguir retándome?

—¿Estoy retándote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te rete.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno **,** si fueras mía, después del numerito que hiciste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

La miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A ella que le importa? Si fuera suya…bueno, pero no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enojo por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por la culpa de la caprichosa voz de mi conciencia, que da saltos de alegría con una pollera de flecos rojos, solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Fleur.

—¿Y el fotógrafo?—me pregunta con brusquedad.

Mmm…Harry. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Harry simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidaria de la disciplina—le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Hermione, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enojada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Wow…estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi me olvido lo que está diciendo.

—Voy a ducharme. A no ser que prefieras ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y mi cerebro se niega hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Hermione—me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Entra en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinadamente atractiva? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmmm…deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo.

Me acuesto sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía…ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta hacer para ser suya? Es la única mujer que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone los nervios de punta. Es difícil, compleja y poco clara. De pronto me rechaza, mas tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como una acosadora. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es una antigua bruja malvada. En todo caso sería una Valquiria, una hermosa doncella escudera, sobrevolando en su precioso corcel alado, con la misión de rescatar personas desprotegidas y desamparadas…a mí por ejemplo. Río en mi mente sintiéndome acalorada.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis jeans. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece ella, mojada y resplandeciente por la ducha, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y ahí estoy yo….en bragas, mirándola boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus jeans, los he mandado a la lavandería—me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vomito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que agarrarme descolocada?

—He mandado Severus a comprar otros y unas zapatillas, están en la bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno…voy a ducharme—musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Tomo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Bellatrix entoallada. La maja desnuda de Francisco Goya y Lucientes no tienen nada que hacer a su lado.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente a la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Bellatrix Black. La deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con una mujer. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente si se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Ron y Harry. No lo entiendo ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído ella. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Hermione. Saca tus conclusiones. La voz de mi conciencia asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso.

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmmm….podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Tomo el gel, que huele a Bellatrix. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es ella quien lo hace, la que me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por el vientre y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy…muy placentera.

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Bu…bueno—tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y tomo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo de Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Severus me ha comprado no solo unos jeans y unas zapatillas, sino también una blusa azul cielo, medias y ropa interior. Madre mía. Corpiño y bragas limpias…aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Wow. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pero claro. Me ruborizo pensando en ese hombre tosco y de cabello brillante comprándome estas prendas en una tienda de lencería. Me pregunto a que otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto con rapidez. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la otra toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo gomita. Debo de tener una en la cartera, pero vaya uno a saber dónde está. Respiro hondo. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la señora turbadora.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy por la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos almohadones, y una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de Imac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Bellatrix está sentada en la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el diario. La estancia es más o menos el tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Fleur varias veces. ¡Fleur!

—Maldición, Fleur—digo con voz ronca.

Bellatrix alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Sirius—me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al primo de Bellatrix Black, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Sirius. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado guardar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he acostado con Bellatrix.

Bellatrix me mira impaciente. Lleva un pantalón demasiado ajustado para mis sentidos, color gris topo; una blusa blanca con preciosos botones emperlados y unas altas botas de taco fino.

—Siéntate—me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a ella, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres una despilfarradora—murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy—dice en tono culpable.

Opto por panqueques, jarabe de arce, huevos revueltos y panceta. Bellatrix intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té?—me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita del té negro que tanto me gusta. Wow, recordó mi pedido en la cafetería.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado—me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador—susurro incomoda.

No lo he buscado.

Bellatrix aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Hermione. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a aceptar los piropos—me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndola. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa…por favor, déjame que te la pague—le digo intentando convencerla con una sonrisa.

—Hermione, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implicas que debas—le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando la ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Bellatrix?—le pregunto con tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiente. Maldita sea…se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista…y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: "Bésame, bésame, Bellatrix"…—se calla un instante y se encoje de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debería una disculpa y una advertencia.—se pasa una mano por el cabello—. Hermione, no soy una mujer de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte aleada de mí.—cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Entonces no te apartes—susurro.

Se queda boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Explícamelo.

Nos miramos. Ninguna de las dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que te gustan las mujeres…—le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Hermione, me gustan las mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días?—me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es?—exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

A colocado los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su hermoso rostro en una mano para mirarme directamente.

—Fleur y yo vamos a empezar a embalar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Weasley toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tienen casa en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.

—No está lejos de mi casa—dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en que vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? La santa inquisidora Bellatrix Black. Es casi tan pesada como Fleur.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Y aun tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo…pues claro que no.

—Bueno…no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o "tu compañía"?—le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Granger?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertida, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio—susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo pasmada. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?—la desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Hermione…No hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito—me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertida, pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Hermione. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos cenar en mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene y te lo explico. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rica. ¿Es profundamente religiosa? ¿Es asexuada? Seguro que no…podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me ruborizo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Bellatrix Black cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que ya no voy a querer volver a saber nada de ella, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Esta riéndose de mí, señora Black?—le pregunto en tono suave.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su celular. Pulsa un numero.

—Severus, voy a necesitar el _Charlie Tango_.

 _¡Charlie Tango!_ ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a ….digamos a las ocho y media…no, se queda en el escala…toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que le dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo—me contesta inexpresiva.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Hermione. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Weasley a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle.

Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí, tengo un helicóptero.

La miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con la misteriosa Bellatrix Black. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Wow.

—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Bellatrix Black. Y quiere morderme el labio…me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come—me dice bruscamente—. Hermione, no soporto tirar la comida…come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto—digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Comete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadada.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Bellatrix. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi mente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan osca. Mmm…como una niña pequeña. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?—me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de panqueque, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica—me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te enfermes.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Giro para mirarla. Está todavía sentada en la mesa del comedor con sus hermosas y torneadas piernas cruzadas. No veo mantas ni sabanas por la sala. Quizá las haya guardado ya.

—En mi cama—me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad—me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer…sin sexo.

Sí, digo "Sexo". Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No—me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Toma el diario y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? ¡No, imposible! Me quedo mirándola sin terminar de creerlo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Bellatrix Black y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verla dormir? Verla vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarla. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Bellatrix. Sería como metérmela a ella en la boca. Mmm… miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe haberlo utilizado ya. Lo tomo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de diente y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Agarro la camiseta, el corpiño y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Severus y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar la cartera y la campera. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una gomita de pelo en la cartera. Bellatrix me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago la colita. Noto como sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar a que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su celular.

—¿Quieren dos?...¿Cuánto van a costar?...bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?...¿Irán por Suez?...¿Ven Sudan es seguro?...¿Y cuando llegan a Darfur?...De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

—¿Estás lista?—inquiere.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué sería la conversación. Se pone un saco fino y largo hasta las rodillas, pero no se lo prende…le queda precioso. Toma las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal.

Me quedo mirándola un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con ella esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y los vómitos, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: "Hay algo en ti…". Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señora Black, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia ella, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y ella frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solas. De pronto, por una inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmosfera entre nosotras cambia y se carga eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—¡A la mierda el papeleo!—brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra el pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus carnosos labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su respiración agitada, sus pechos aprisionando los míos…dios mío, me desea. Bellatrix Black, la diosa griega, me desea, y yo la deseo a ella, aquí…ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres…tan…dulce—murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entrar sonriéndose. Me late el corazón desbordado. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio.

La miro. Parece absolutamente tranquila, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Time. Que injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Bueno, le afecta, y la reina que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una zamba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en el primer piso. Solo nos queda uno.

—Te has lavado los dientes—me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Hermione Granger, ¿qué voy hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me toma de la mano y me lleva.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?—murmura para sí misma cruzando el vestíbulo.

Me dejo guiar, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número tres del hotel Heathman.

* * *

Regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les gustara.

Abrazos y comenten. Buena semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bellatrix abre la puerta del copiloto del audi 4x4 negro y subo. Tremendo autazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? A penas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, me asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda, ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a esta mujer desesperadamente, y ella me ha deseado a mí.

La miro. Bellatrix está como siempre, correcta y ligueramente distante.

No entiendo nada.

Arranca el motor y abandona el estacionamiento. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Wow…mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Bellatrix conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el dúo "De las flores" de Delibes, de la opera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Bellatrix, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece despreocupada y tan atractiva que quita el hipo…¿Es esta la clave para acceder a ella? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerla?

—Claro.

Bellatrix pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica?—le pregunto intentado hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Hermione. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor—me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágico.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. "Sex on fire". Muy oportuna. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpe la música. Bellatrix pulsa un botón del volante.

—Black—contesta bruscamente.

—Señora Black, soy Welsh. Tengo la información que pidió.

Una voz áspera he incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándamela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señora.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para ella. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controladora y fría con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Black.

—Le ha mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señora Black.

Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Marcia.

—Que tenga un buen día, señora.

Bellatrix cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música a penas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a oírse el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Black—dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Bellatrix. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Sirius…estoy con el manos libres, y no voy sola en el auto.

Bellatrix suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Bellatrix mueve la cabeza.

—Hermione Granger.

—¡Hola, Hermione!

¡Hermione!

—Hola, Sirius.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti—murmura Sirius con voz ronca.

Bellatrix frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Fleur.

Sirius se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Hermione a su casa—dice Bellatrix recalcando mi nombre—. ¿Quieres que te busque?

—Claro.

—Hasta pronto.

Bellatrix cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Hermione…—me dice pensativa—. Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado donde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe donde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo una acosadora que sabe rastrear la localización de un celular y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse enigmática, no Black. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con sensualidad hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre está en cada detalle, excepto quizá en raros y exquisitos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarla. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su largo y precioso cabello, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor—murmuro mientras salgo del coche.

No estoy segura si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada.

Fleur y Sirius están sentados en la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Fleur muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Bellatrix me sigue hasta el comedor, aunque Fleur sonríe con cara de haber tenido una gran noche, la mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Hermione.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba a abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Bellatrix.

—Buenos día, Bellatrix—le dice, y su tono es un tanto hostil.

—Señorita Delacour—le contesta ella con su envarada formalidad.

—Bellatrix, se llama Fleur—refunfuña Sirius.

—Fleur.

Bellatrix asiente con educación y mira a Sirius, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme el también.

—Hola, Hermione.

Sonríe y sus ojos grises brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Bellatrix, pero, claro, son primos adoptivos.

—Hola, Sirius.

Le sonrío y me doy cuenta que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Sirius, tenemos que irnos—dice Bellatrix en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Fleur, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

Bueno…métanse en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incomoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Bellatrix, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Sirius sigue besando a Fleur, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena—le dice sonriente.

Fleur se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras "hermosa" y "complaciente". Fleur, complaciente. Sirius debe ser buenísimo. Bellatrix resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me agarra un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nena queda espantoso…así que…nos vemos luego, preciosa—murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, imaginándola diciendo "nena". Sí, definitivamente no iría con ella. Aquellas palabras quedan clavadas dentro de mí…preciosa, repito embobada.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Sirius la sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Fleur. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin?—me pregunta Fleur con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No—contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí—le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Fleur siempre se las arregla para estar acompañada. Es irresistible, atractiva, sexy, divertida, atrevida…todo lo contrario a mí. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—He arreglado una cita con ella esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y alegría y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Fleur contenta.

—Esta noche Bellatrix va a llevarme a Seattle.

—¿A Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Y quizá allí…?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas.

—Wow. Por fin Hermione Granger se enamora de una mujer y es Bellatrix Black, la hermosa y sexy millonaria….sí, que esté forrada es sumamente importante.

—Claro, claro es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

—¿Esa blusa es nueva?—me pregunta.

Le cuento los pocos excitantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Te ha besado ya?—quiere saber mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez!—exclama.

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservada.

Fleur frunce el ceño.

—Qué rara.

—No creo que la palabra sea "rara", la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que esta noche estés irresistible—me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no….ya veo que va hacer un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Fleur me toma de la mano y me lleva a su habitación.

Aunque en Weasley tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo mercadería en las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Fleur, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Fleur me asegura que es lo que las mujeres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Bellatrix? Tengo que convencer a Fleur de que quiero hacerlo. Por una extraña razón no confía en ella, quizá porque es tan estirada y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje cuando llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un ataque.

Y luego está el tema de Harry. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el celular. También me ha llamado a casa dos veces. Fleur no ha querido decirle donde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Fleur siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarlo sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enojada con él.

Bellatrix comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba bromeando o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de males, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La reina que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impacientemente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Bellatrix Black, aunque todavía no entiendo que ve en mí…la timorata Hermione Granger…no tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Weasley está esperándome, apoyada en la parte de atrás del coche. Está despampanante. Un vestido negro y ceñido con bordes de encaje, zapatos altos y su cabello cayendo formando definidas ondas…Madre mía.

Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger—me dice.

—Señora Black.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Severus está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Severus—le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger—me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Bellatrix entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?—me pregunta.

—Interminable—le contesto en voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho?—logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Sirius.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helicóptero está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Severus estaciona, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Bellatrix está a mi lado y vuelve a tomarme de la mano.

—¿Preparada?—me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: "Para todo", pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Severus.

Hace un gesto al chofer, entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Weasley no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Weasley ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corta. Bellatrix me mira con una ligera sonrisa en sus perfectos y pintados labios. ¡Ajá! También ella está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres pisos—me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotras, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento por pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está un Helicóptero negro con las palabras Black Enterprises Holdings, inc. En color blanco y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado frente a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señora Black. Lo hemos revisado todo. Esta listo, esperándola, señora. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Horace—le contesta Bellatrix esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Opa, alguien qué merece que Bellatrix lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaje para ella. Observo al anciano, asombrada.

—Vamos—me dice Bellatrix.

Nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimos siete asientos. Bellatrix abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de adelante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada—me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario a penas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y ella se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegada a mí, muy concentrada en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia adelante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a perfume caro, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo ella entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Esta tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte—me susurra—. Respira, Hermione—añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia adelante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus suaves labios.

—Me gusta este arnés—me susurra.

¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Colócate los cascos—me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone ella también los auriculares y sigue moviendo las palancas.

—Estoy haciendo las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la incorpórea voz de Bellatrix por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces?—le preguntó.

Se gira y me sonríe.

—Aprendí a volar hace mucho, Hermione. Estás a salvo conmigo—me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estamos volando—añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Bellatrix me ha giñado un ojo!

—¿Lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí _Charlie Tango_ Golf-Golf Hecho Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

— _Charlie Tango_ , adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí _Charlie Tango_. Cambio y corto. En marcha—añade dirigiéndose hacia mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente.

Portland desaparece ante nosotras mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estomago se queda anclado en Oregón. ¡Wow! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad?—me dice Bellatrix por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí—me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula eléctrica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche—me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Esta muy concentrada y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a ella. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Sus labios, su nariz, la caída de sus ojos…sus labios, vuelvo a centrarme en ellos. Me gustaría deslizar mi lengua, recorriendo esa boca.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos—dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo?—consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora…tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora…no está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando.

Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estomago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Bellatrix acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Entendido, Seattle, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿ "Ven a dar una vueltita en mi helicóptero"?—le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca había subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Hermione. También esto es una novedad—me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque seria.

Opa, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Me siento sobrecogida, Bellatrix.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a parecer más joven.

Asiento.

—Lo haces todo…tan bien.

—Gracias, señorita Granger—me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.

Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Seattle a _Charlie Tango_. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí _Charlie Tango_ , entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y fuera.

—Está claro que te divierte—murmuro.

—¿Qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos, parece burlona.

—Volar—le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración…¿Cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloteo las dos cosas.

—¡Ah!

Aficiones caras. Raras para una dama. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis pensamientos. Bellatrix contesta en tono firme, segura de sí misma.

Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos en las afueras.!Wow! es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Me pregunta Bellatrix en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Harry, Blade runner. El recuerdo de Harry intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos—murmura Bellatrix.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza habar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no la escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotras veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la terraza. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande…como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarla. Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a Fleur y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis jeans azules, y llevo una blusa verde y un saco negro de Fleur. Voy bastante elegante, aunque nada que se compare con ella. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como una mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y queda suspendido en el aire. Bellatrix aterriza en la pista de la terraza del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estomago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivas, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Bellatrix se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado—me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para ella: La dama oscura y la dama blanca. Parece tensa. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes.

Me toma por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Bellatrix.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer que está sentada a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Bellatrix se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Se baja con hábil destreza a pesar de sus altos tacones, me espera y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la terraza del edificio hay mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Bellatrix me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me guía.

—Vamos—me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me lleva hasta el ascensor, teclea un número en el panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Bellatrix hasta el infinito, mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonita que es también me tiene atrapada hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo matizado en grises claros y oscuros. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores violetas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el gris se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de "enorme" sería quedarse muy corta. La pared del fondo es de vidrio y da a un balcón con una magnifica vista a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea que no tendría nada que envidiarle a la de los castillos antiguos y lujosos. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. De losa negra brillante, con la mesada de madera oscura y una barra.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de vidrio, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Parece antigua. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro resplandeciente. Claro…seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el departamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das el saco?—me pregunta Bellatrix.

Niego con la cabeza. He tomado frío en la pisa del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa?—me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está bromeando o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle una margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias—murmuro.

Me siento incomoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de vidrio y me doy cuenta que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle iluminada y animada. Retrocedo a la zona de la cocina—tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de vidrio—, donde Bellatrix está abriendo una botella de vino. Ese vestido le queda hermoso.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo idea de vinos, Bellatrix. Estoy segura que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi mente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Bellatrix Black.

—Toma—me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y finamente cinceladas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Hermione—murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Que casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande—admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar?—le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, como no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí…unas dos o tres cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojo de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando giro y observo el inmenso salón.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me toma de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color verde.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentada a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, enfrentándome y jugando con la copa de vino, seductoramente, deslizando el borde del cristal por sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville?—le pregunto.

Bellatrix me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada.

Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte algún ideal imposible como Ángel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos brillan impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción—susurro mirándola.

La voz de mi consciencia me observa asombrada. Bellatrix se queda boquiabierta.

—Hermione, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en la mano.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad.—se encoje de hombros y parece ligeramente incomoda—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo entrega. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

—Si elijes la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Ángel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotras. Nada a nadie.

La observo sin dar crédito. Maldición. Tienes que ser mala, mala de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Hermione, siempre tendrías que leer todo lo que firmas—me regaña.

—Bellatrix, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotras con nadie. Ni siquiera con Fleur. Así que lo mismo da si firmo o no el acuerdo. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado…con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy seria.

—Buena puntuación, señorita Granger.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir esto que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Bellatrix?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Hermione, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo…follo duro. En segundo lugar tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Ella folla…folla duro! ¡Madre mía! Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿Por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perdida.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox o algo parecido?—le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Hermione, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a unas escaleras. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se desprende su collar, revelando una pequeña llave dorada, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. O puedes pasar la noche aquí e irte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Bellatrix.

Abre la puerta y se para a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la inquisición española.

* * *

 **Nuevamente cumpliendo con la actualización. Falta nada para el encuentro.**

 **Como siempre, comenten, y abrazos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lo primero que noto es el olor: Cuero, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de donde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran x de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla, pero más largos, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared cual barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras de un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto que hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de cuero de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para los palos de billar pero qué, al observarlo con más atención, descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una solida mesa de casi dos metros de largo—madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos bancos a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallados en estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama…solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios almohadones de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantado en el medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución…eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá cuando en realidad es el mueble más normar de toda la habitación. Levanto los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, hay intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para que sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica…Se que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Bellatrix entiende por dulzura y romanticismos.

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es extraño, algo así como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras—dice Bellatrix en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras…Wow. Creo que estoy en shock. La voz de mi conciencia ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy perpleja. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es una sádica o una masoquista total? Miedo…sí…esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de ella. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nublan la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo—me pide Bellatrix en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertida o aliviada.

—¿A gente?—pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando en que contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

No lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué?

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura y deslizo los dedos por el cuero. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime.

—¿Eres una sádica?

—Soy una ama.

Sus ojos negros se vuelven abrazadores, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso?—le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

La miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme—murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Veo que esboza una sonrisa.

¡Complacerla! ¡Quiere que la complazca! Creo que voy a desmayarme. Complacer a Bellatrix Black. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme—me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojala tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerla, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas—susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las barras.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto?—le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre la mía.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoje de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí—se limita a contestarme.

Dios mío…Bellatrix me observa mojándose los labios, imperceptible.

—Hermione, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas—murmura nerviosa—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende la mano, pero ahora no sé si tomarla.

Fleur me había dicho que era peligrosa, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligrosa para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy hacerte daño, Hermione.

Sé que no me miente. La tomo de la mano y salgo con ella del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como ella lo llama, y avanzamos por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es color crema…todo: Los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Con una vista preciosa a Seattle desde la pared de vidrio.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí?—le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas—añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido—me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me cierra. La amable y cuidadosa Bellatrix, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre—murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Hermione—me regaña.

Me toma de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo.

De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Hermione, y por eso quiero de verdad que lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme—me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarte, pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo como abre la heladera, inclinándose un poco y contorneando ligeramente sus caderas. Saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la mesa y empieza cortar rebanadas de pan fresco.

—Siéntate—me dice señalando una banqueta frente a la barra.

Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarla, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta que se ha mostrado dominante desde que la conocí.

—Hablaste de papeleo.

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, a parte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, hay un contrato que especifica lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Hermione.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto—me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación?—le pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Soy así.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

—¿Por qué cada uno es cómo es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos verdes de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí.

Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso…maldita sea…

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida…¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre—susurro.

—Vas a comer—se limita a decir.

La dominante Bellatrix. Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Hermione.

Tomo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Ella entorna los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metida en esto?—le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías—me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Hermione, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti.—sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz.—su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva.

El estomago me da vueltas. Me desea…de una manera rara, es cierto, pero esta mujer guapa, extraña y pervertida me desea.

—Creo que has dado vuelta ese cliché—refunfuño.

Yo soy la polilla y ella es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

—¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus carnosos labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señorita Granger.

—¿Cuántas mujeres?—pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Treinta.

Opa, son bastantes.

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

—¿Alguna vez le hiciste daño alguna de ellas?

—Sí.

¡Maldita sea!

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado?—le pregunto.

—Sí.

¡Oh! , me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esa última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de esta mujer, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo.

La sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a ella y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

 _ **NORMAS**_

 _**Obediencia:**_

 _La sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la Ama, sin dudar, sin reserva y de forma expeditiva. La sumisa aceptará toda la actividad sexual que la Ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar._

 _**Sueño:**_

 _La sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con la Ama._

 _**Comida:**_

 _Para cuidar su salud y bienestar, la sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta._

 _**Ropa:**_

 _Durante la vigencia del contrato, la sumisa solo llevará ropa que la Ama haya aprobado. La Ama ofrecerá a la sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la sumisa debe utilizar. La Ama acompañará a la sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la Ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le elija la Ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la Ama considere oportuno._

 _**Ejercicio:**_

 _La Ama proporcionará a la sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la Ama de los avances de la sumisa._

 _ **Higiene personal y belleza:**_

 _La sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la Ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la Ama considere oportuno._

 _ **Seguridad personal:**_

 _La sumisa no beberá en acceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios._

 _ **Cualidades personales:**_

 _La sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama. La sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la de la Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente._

 _El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y la Ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo._

Madre mía.

—¿Límites infranqueables?—le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incomoda. La palabra "Puta" me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy segura que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás pagarte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme.

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Hermione, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviada.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociante.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos—me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

 **LIMITES INFRANQUEABLES**

 _Actos con fuego._

 _Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos._

 _Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre._

 _Actos con instrumentos médicos ginecológicos._

 _Actos con niños y animales._

 _Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel._

 _Actos relativos al control de la respiración._

 _Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuegos o llamas en el cuerpo._

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto…todos estos límites parecen sensatos innecesarios, la verdad…seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estomago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo?—me pregunta amablemente.

Maldición. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es eso de qué no lo sabes?

Me muevo incomoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te haya gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Hermione. Si no somos sinceras, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a moverme incomoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo—me pide.

—Bueno…nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé—le digo en voz baja.

Levanto la vista hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, muy pálida.

—¿Nunca?—susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?—gruñe.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Aviso: Subí en mi canal de YouTube "Alphania Hodel", el video de las 50 sombras más oscuras…si lo ven, quedará revelado quién fue la que inició a Bellatrix en el mundo sado cuando era una preciosa e inocente adolescente jaja.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, lectura del dichoso contrato, acuerdo. Hermione está que se desmaya.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Codyw1:** Sí, el video de las 50 sombras lo hice hace tiempo jaja. Ahora como habrás notado (leí tu comentario, muchas gracias) subí las 50 sombras más oscuras…pequeña pista dejé. Dolores... (risa malvada)

 **Iruka Hitsugaya:** Qué bueno que te guste! Me alegro que estés siguiendo la historia, espero seguir contestando tus comentarios. Abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Bellatrix recorre su estudio de un lado a otro, sonando sus finos tacos en el suelo, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos…lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadada. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho—me reta.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además…apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan enojada? La miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí—me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡Virgen!—lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Maldición, Hermione, acabo de mostrarte…—se queja—. Esto no está bien. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro—le contesto intentando parecer ofendida.

Bueno…quizá un par de veces.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico o chica? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres atractiva.

Vuelve a pasar una de sus manos por el pelo, mientras la otra la deja descansando en su cadera.

Atractiva. Me ruborizo de alegría. Bellatrix Black me considera atractiva. Entrelazo los dedos y la miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. La adormecida voz de mi conciencia asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia?—junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha…en fin…

Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo?—le susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Había dado por sentado…—suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte?—me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche—murmuro.

No, por favor…no quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí—me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde.—y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio—me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativa.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo…fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta…¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven—murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Hermione. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creí que no hacías el amor. Creí que solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de donde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche…con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también—me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo…madre mía…mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas—le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables sino me desearas. Hermione, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con sus perfectas y largas uñas pintadas. Sus ojos están brillantes, ardientes….excitados, y la agarro. Me conduce con suavidad, hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. De pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres una chica muy valiente—me susurra—. Me tienes fascinada.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me bulle la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder ese labio—murmura sin despegarse de mi boca.

Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Hermione, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí—susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me toma de la mano y lleva a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle. Las paredes son veteadas, y los accesorios, azul oscuro. La enorme cama es de madera lustrada, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje boscoso.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy hacerlo, y nada menos que con Bellatrix Black. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Se quita los anillos y los deja encima de una cómoda que hace juego con la cama. Luego abre el primer cajón y no logro ver que es lo que saca….hasta que se da vuela. Madre mía, se lo que es. Me mira fijamente con sus ojos brillantes. Se acerca a la cama y deja el arnés negro con ajustes y un pene de silicona, a un costado del colchón. Mi estomago se contrae. ¿No se le estará yendo la mano? Es el primer encuentro y, ¿ya saca algo así?

—Tienes que estar preparada—murmura, quitándose los zapatos—. ¿Quieres que baje las persianas?

—No me importa—susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir?—susurra.

—Oh.

Madre mía.

Se acerca a mí despacio. Esta muy segura de sí misma, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan hermosa…

—Vamos a quitarte el saco, si te parece—me dice en voz baja.

Agarra la solapa y me desliza muy suavemente el saco por los hombros y lo deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Hermione Granger?—me dice casi inaudible.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Levanta una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte?—añade acariciándome con delicadeza.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, carnosos, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el corpiño azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Hermione…—me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía…¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la desase y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las castañas—murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, y me acerca a su cuerpo y me aprieta posesivamente. Una mano sigue en mi pelo y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. A penas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones—¿o son hormonas?—que me desbastan el cuerpo. La deseo con locura. Me animo a rozar sus brazos, con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y por fin me permito tocar su pelo ondulado. Es muy suave. Tiro ligeramente de él y Bellatrix gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla con elegancia. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah—gimo.

No esperaba verla de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos negros me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los jeans y me baja lentamente el cierre. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en el pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los jeans. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Se detiene, y sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia adelante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. La siento junto a mi sexo.

—Huele muy bien—murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja con delicadeza y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me toma de un pie, me desata los cordones de las zapatillas y me las quita, junto con las medias. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra del pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Maldición. ¿Cómo puedo sentirla entre mis piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Hermione, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo—me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y la media, y después se levanta y me quita los jeans. Estoy recostada en su cama, en ropa interior, y ella me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa. Me muero por hacerte mía.

¡Qué manera de hablar! Es toda una seductora. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Hermione. Muéstramelo—me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir—le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que a penas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo acabas sola? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No acabo sola—murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónita por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer—me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Desliza el cierra de su vestido negro y ceñido, y lo deja caer revelando su juego de ropa interior de encaje, casi transparente. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendida encima de mí. Su cabello me roza la piel expuesta. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas—murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mi braga de encaje.

Ay…no puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de ella.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, querida.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduje la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ardientes hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sabana sobre la que estoy acostada. Bellatrix se acuesta a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente uno de los pechos con la mano.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Hermione—murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi corpiño, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El corpiño mantiene levantados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos—suspira admirada.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.

Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza la mano al otro pezón, y con el pulgar , muy despacio lo rodea y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza las sabanas. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que acabes así—me susurra, sin despegarse.

Y sigue con su lenta y su sensual succión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta tal punto que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero ella no se detiene.

—Oh…por favor—le suplico.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y gimo. Siento las piernas humedecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, Hermione—me dice.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estallo en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto alboroto. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que en mi cara no hay más que gratitud y admiración.

—Eres muy receptiva—me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes intimas…Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y la tira al suelo. Se quita también la de ella. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta el borde de la cama y levantándose un poco se coloca el arnés, ajustándolo en su cadera. Y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra.

—¿Cómo va a entrar?—pregunto un poco asustada por el tamaño de esa cosa colgante.

—No te preocupes, te dilatarás—me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendida por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos. En este momento me doy cuenta que todavía lleva su corpiño. Sus pechos son más grandes que los míos y por un segundo los miro embelesada.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?—me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor—le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas—me ordena en tono suave.

Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Granger—murmura colocando la punta del pene de silicona delante de mi sexo—. Duro—susurra.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay!—grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con los ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome de su espalda. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerla dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, bebé—me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más?—me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí—le contesto sin aliento.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo la acepta…Oh, quiero que siga.

—¿Otra vez?—me pregunta.

—Sí—le contesto en tono de suplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y me vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y nuevamente me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así…no sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan…no hay más que sensaciones…solo ella…solo yo…Ay, por favor…mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Hermione—susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre ella también con un jadeo profundo y largo. Grita mi nombre, da una última embestida y se queda inmóvil.

Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Wow…ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Bellatrix ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño?—me pregunta Bellatrix mientras se acuesta a mi lado apoyándose en un codo. No se ha quitado el arnés y la visión es extraña, aunque excitante.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías—me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me acomodo de lado, enfrentándola. Siento mis extremidades adormecidas, exhaustas…pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos…todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Wow. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrió con gesto travieso. Está espectacularmente bellísima con su cabello cayendo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos negros entre cerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo—susurro.

Por un momento me parece ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su rostro. Luego cambia rápidamente de cara y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo, señorita Granger?—musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el corpiño y me desliza sus largas uñas desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel ralamente preciosa—murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda media recostada sobre mi espalda. Siento sus pechos presionando mi espalda desnuda mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado el corpiño?—le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita el corpiño y vuelve a recostarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm…es una maravilla. Tiene sus pezones endurecidos. Me hacen cosquillas en la espalda sensible.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte…—me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta mi rodilla izquierda y se me corta la respiración…¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Hermione—murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de ella, indefensa.

—Eres mía—susurra—. Solo mía. No te olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto como roza su juguete de silicona contra mi muslo.

Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su acelerada respiración en la nuca.

—Hueles increíblemente bien.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su hábil mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas—me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta?—me pregunta en voz baja pasándome la punta de la lengua por mi oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…Con los dedos todavía trazando círculos.

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Hermione, me gusta, me gusta mucho—susurra roncamente.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca—me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira como sabes—me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, bebé.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Lo que podrías llegar a hacer con esta boca—me dice casi ahogada.

—Dime y lo haré—le digo gimiendo, mordiéndole ligeramente el pulgar.

Pega un pequeño grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi bebé traviesa—susurra—. Quieta, no te muevas—me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra nuevamente del pelo para volver a inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y esta lista para volver a penetrarme.

—Esta vez vamos a ir más despacio, Hermione—me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. La siento dentro de mí, su cuerpo se pega a mi piel, adhiriéndose, fundiéndose. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez la siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—¿Me sientes?—me dice susurrando.

—Sí—jadeo.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, bebé, todavía no—murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor—le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida—gime en mi oído.

Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Bellatrix, por favor—susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Hermione? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y me penetra de nuevo lentamente, trazando circuíos con las caderas.

—Dímelo—insiste.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se torna irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Bellatrix acelera la acometida.

—Eres…tan…dulce—murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te…deseo..Tanto…

Gimo.

—Eres…mía…córrete para mí, bebé—jadea sin control.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanza por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y acabo gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Bellatrix embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizada, se deja ir, friccionando una última vez. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Maldición, Hermione—jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente. Se saca el arnés y lo lanza sobre la silla al costado de la cama. Se deja caer a mi lado.

Así, de lado como me encuentro, subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento adolorida, exquisitamente adolorida. No veo a Bellatrix por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.

Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que me lleva al gran salón. Bellatrix está sentada al piano, totalmente absorta en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y la escucho embelesada. Está solo con sus bragas de encaje negro, con el cuerpo bañado en la caída luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislada en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable…sola en su burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia ella, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Bellatrix levanta sus insondables ojos negros con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona—susurro—. No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón—murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas. Se acomoda el cabello y se levanta. Camina hacia mí. Su cuerpo es perfecto. Sus piernas torneadas, sus pechos… su piel blanca haciendo contraste con esa diminuta prenda que lleva. Madre mía, se me seca la boca. Es impresionante…

—Deberías estar en la cama—me reta.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originalmente es un concierto para Oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste. Una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza media sonrisa.

—A la cama—me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie—murmura.

No logro discernir cual es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaída, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me toma de la cintura y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Bellatrix a los seis años…imagino a una preciosa niña de cabellos azabaches y rulos bien formados, ojos negros, y se me cae la baba…una niña a la que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.

Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Las dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sabanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incomoda, y le echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar—refunfuña Bellatrix frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con los ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que la veo claramente sin su corpiño. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero acariciarla, tocar su piel y sentirla, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama—me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—:Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo lentamente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado sus pechos ni una vez. Abre un cajón, saca un babydoll azul oscuro y de gaza, y se lo pone rápidamente.

—A la cama—vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también ella y me rodea con los brazos desde atrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, Hermione—murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si es por la música o por su conducta. Bellatrix Black tiene un lado triste.

* * *

 **Actualizando como corresponde!**

 **Aviso: One-Shot (Bellamione) Nuevito y recién sacado del horno… "Cuadernillo secreto".**

 **Primer encuentro de Bella y Hermione. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Comenten y buen fin de semana para todos. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Jessi-04:** Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que estés siguiendo también esta historia, abrazos.

 **Jaz:** Gracias por pasarte también por aquí y seguirla.

 **GigiLestrangeBlack:** Que bueno que te esté gustando. Gracias por leerla.

 **Saori-san02:** Bella súper dominante, como siempre jaja. Gracias por tu comentario en "Cuadernillo secreto", me alegra que te gustara.

 **Codyw1:** Jajaja, sí, soy la misma. Gracias por seguirme aquí y en Youtube :) Beso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. Wow, que vista. Bellatrix Black está profundamente dormida a mi lado. Me parece increíble poder apreciarla a mis anchas. Me sorprende que esté aun en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarla bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajada. Sus labios, gruesos y carnosos, están ligeramente abiertos, y su cabello alborotado, increíblemente negro y brillante le cubre su hombro desnudo. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan atractiva y aun así ser legal? Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba…quizá no sea tan legal. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarla, pero está preciosa dormida, como una niña pequeña. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que ella dice, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí.

Podría pasarme el día contemplándola, pero tengo mis necesidades…fisiológicas. Salgo despacio de la cama. No encuentro que ponerme. Abro con cuidado el primer cajón de la cómoda y saco lo primero que encuentro. Una remera de manga corta con un pequeño bolsillo delantero. Es lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme parte de los muslos desnudos. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo primero que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de vestidos carísimos, de pantalones, sacos, blusas…pero principalmente de zapatos…muchos. ¿Para qué necesita tanta cosa? Chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que el ropero de Fleur seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este. ¡Fleur! Oh, no. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Maldición. Va a enojarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Sirius.

Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Bellatrix sigue dormida. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que haya visto. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio una mujer sola? Dos lavatorios, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado.

Me miro en el enorme espejo. ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente. Para ser sincera, estoy un poco adolorida, y los músculos…es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice la voz de mi conciencia que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Acabas de acostarte con ella. Has entregado tu virginidad a una mujer que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual.

¿ESTÁS LOCA?, me grita.

Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto. Sinceramente, me he encaprichado con una mujer muy hermosa, que está forrada en dinero y que tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor…esperándome. Me erizo. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo…quizá tenga alguna gomita en el bolso.

Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. La bella durmiente sigue dormida, así que la dejo y voy a la cocina.

Oh, no…Fleur. Dejé la cartera en el estudio de Bellatrix. Voy a buscarla y saco el celular. Tres mensajes:

 _¿Todo ok, Hermione?_

 _¿Dónde estás, Hermione?_

 _¡Maldita sea, Hermione!_

Llamo a Fleur, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Úrsula y sus tentáculos no han acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle…o quizá sí. Estoy muy confundida. Tengo que intentar aclárame y analizar mis sentidos hacia Bellatrix Black. Es imposible. Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí para pensar.

Encuentro en la cartera una gomita y rápidamente me hago una trenza floja. ¡Sí! Quizá cuanto más niña parezca, más a salvo estaré de Úrsula. Saco el iPod de la cartera y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Meto el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de la remera, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar.

Dios, qué hambre tengo.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tirantes. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran. Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Bellatrix. El otro día comió una tortilla…bueno, ayer, en el Heathman. Hay que ver las cosas que han pasado desde ayer. Abro la heladera, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero panqueques y panceta. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina.

Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede un poco de tiempo para pensar pero sin profundizar demasiado. La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Bellatrix Black y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. Misión cumplida. Genial. Sonrío. Y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor…cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordar y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. La voz de mi conciencia me pone mala cara. Su manera de follar, no de hacer el amor, me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

La cocina es de lo más sofisticada. Confío en que sabré como funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar los panqueques y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con la panceta. Amy Studt me canta al oído una canción sobre gente inadaptada, una canción que siempre ha significado mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada. Nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora…tengo que considerar una proposición indecente de la mismísima reina de los inadaptados. ¿Por qué Bellatrix es así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual.

Meto la panceta en el grill y mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Bellatrix sentada en una banqueta, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva el babydoll con el qué ha dormido. Madre mía, recién levantada, sin maquillaje y con esa prenda está de infarto. Parece divertida y sorprendida a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmo y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verla.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger. Está muy activa esta mañana—me dice disimulando un pequeño amago de sonrisa.

—He…he dormido bien—le digo tartamudeando.

Asiente sonriendo a penas.

—No imagino por qué—se calla un instante y frunce el ceño—. También yo cuando volví a la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha—me contesta con una mirada intensa.

Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

—¿Panqueques, panceta y huevos?

—Suena muy bien.

—No sé donde están los manteles individuales.

Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo me ocupo de eso. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Me miro los dedos perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

—No te reprimas por mí. Es muy entretenido verte—me dice en tono burlón.

Arrugo los labios. Entretenido, ¿verdad? La voz de mi consciencia se muere de risa. Giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado y me tira de la trenza.

—Me encanta—susurra—. Pero no va a servirte de nada.

Mmm…, Úrsula…

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos?—le pregunto bruscamente.

—Muy batidos—me contesta con una mueca irónica.

Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo: intentado ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loca por ella, sobre todo cuando está tan juguetona, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco la panceta del grill, la doy vuelta y la meto nuevamente.

Cuando me doy vuelta, hay jugo de naranja en la barra, y Bellatrix está preparando café.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Tomo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Bellatrix abre un armario y saca una caja de té…Oh, es el que me gusta. Frunzo los labios.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Granger—murmura.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno…quiero decir…de nuestra relación…o lo que sea. Sigue igual de criptica que siempre. Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro la heladera y saco jarabe de arce.

Miro a Bellatrix que está esperando a que me siente.

—Señorita Granger—me dice señalando una banqueta.

—Señora Black.

Se lo agradezco con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás muy dolorida?—me pregunta mientras toma también el asiento.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo—le contesto—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión?—le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce.

Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

—No. Me preguntaba si deberíamos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

—Oh.

La miro estupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh…me encantaría. Sofoco un gemido.

—Come, Hermione.

Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre…más…más sexo…sí, por favor.

—Por cierto, esto está riquísimo—me dice sonriendo.

Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero a penas puedo tragar. ¡Entrenamiento básico! "Utilizar mi boca" ¿Forma parte de mi entrenamiento básico?

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me gusta cómo te queda mi remera.

Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Bellatrix. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando?—le pregunto.

Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

Me atraganto con el té y la miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el jugo de naranja. No tengo ni idea en que está pensando.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro—añade.

La miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Puedes tomar de mi armario lo que quieras.

Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo.

—¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

Me mira muy seria.

—De acuerdo, esta noche—acepta—. Ahora termina el desayuno.

La cabeza y el estomago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No tengo ganas de comer ahora.

—Come, Hermione. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad—susurro.

Me mira tensando la mandíbula.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida?—le suelto de pronto.

Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come—me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.

Maldita sea. ¿De dónde viene todo esto? Tomo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan rara con la comida tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. La observo retirar su plato. Espera que termine y retira el mío también.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo levanto la mesa.

—Muy democrática.

—Sí—me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, bueno.

Mmm…preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Fleur.

—Hola.

Me alejo de ella y me dirijo hacia las puertas de vidrio del balcón.

—Hermione, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

Está enojada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Por fin?

Intenta sonsacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Fleur, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.

Bellatrix alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí…estoy segura.

¿Cómo puedo estar segura? Estoy acostándome con una adonis, pero no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

—Fleur, por favor.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

—¿Ha sido tierna?

—¡Fleur, por favor!

No puedo reprimir mi enojo.

—Hermione, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

Y cuelgo.

Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un…¿Cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Bellatrix moviéndose con soltura por la cocina.

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo?—le pregunto indecisa.

—¿Por qué?

Se vuelve y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes…sobre sexo—le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Fleur.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

—Bellatrix, con todo el respeto…

Me quedo sin voz. No puedo comentarlas contigo me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial.

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.

Levanta la ceja.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Hermione. Créeme. Y además—añade en tono más duro—, tu compañera está acostándose con mi primo. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus…preferencias?

—No. No son asuntos suyos.—se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué quieres saber?—me pregunta.

Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentirle a esta mujer.

—De momento, nada en concreto—susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote que tal lo has pasado esta noche.

La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Está impaciente por saberlo.

Wow.

—Bien—murmuro.

Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también—me dice en voz baja—. Nunca he echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla?

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

Se acerca y me besa. El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra ahí abajo…en mi parte más intima. La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño europeo. Bellatrix se inclina y abre la canilla de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a jazmín invade el baño. Bellatrix me mira con ojos impenetrables, desliza por sus hombros los breteles del babydoll y lo deja caer al suelo.

—Señorita Granger—me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y recelosa, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le tomo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su remera puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta…solo sí…el agua caliente es tentadora.

—Gira y mírame—me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo?—me dice apretando los dientes—. Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorida, ¿no?

Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada.

—Eso es—me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Bien.

Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo y lo deja junto al lavatorio.

—Agua e iPods…no es una combinación muy inteligente—murmura.

Se inclina, agarra la remera negra por debajo, me la quita y la deja a un lado.

Se retira para contemplarme. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia mis manos, que están a la altura de mi vientre. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

—Centra tu atención aquí—me dice señalándose a sí misma.

La miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

—Hermione, eres muy atractiva…toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla, acariciándola y lentamente levanto la vista, encontrando su oscura mirada….ardiente, penetrante, llena de un deseo que solo conocía a través de libros y relatos. Está muy cerca de mí. Quisiera tocarla.

—Ya puedes sentarte—me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos pensamientos.

Me agacho y me meto en el agua caliente. Oh…escuece, y no me lo esperaba. El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando abro los ojos, está mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?—me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante—me ordena.

Se quita las bragas de encaje y se mete en la bañera, detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en sus pechos. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas. Me abre las piernas con los pies. Se me corta la respiración.

Hunde la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, Hermione.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Bellatrix Black. Y ella también está desnuda, aprisionando sus redondos pechos contra mi espalda. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído.

Toma una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las palmas para formar una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y hábiles dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos.

—¿Te gusta?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm…

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo de las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Fleur insistiera en que me depilara. Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos con tortuosa lentitud, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y apretó los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza las manos hacia mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Noto su sexo abierto aprisionando mi trasero, y su respiración irregular. Sus pezones también se han endurecido. Los siento rozando mi espalda. Me excita ser la causante de tal estado.

Se detiene y toma una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegada a ella, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, firmes y torneados. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano. A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, echo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entre abierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente…madre mía.

—¿Me sientes?—me susurra Bellatrix al oído jugando con mi cordura. Me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes y deja escapar un jadeo casi inaudible—. Siéntelo para mí.

Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más intima de mí.

—Oh…por favor—imploro.

El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. Soy una esclava sexual de esta mujer, que no deja que me mueva.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia—murmura.

Y se detiene.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular y dificultosa.

—¿Por qué paras?—le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Hermione.

¿Qué…? No…pero…estaba…no es justo.

—Date vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme—sonríe tratando de disfrazar su diversión.

¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y no puedo evitar mirarla entera. Abro la boca.

—Quiero qué, para empezar conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Llevo mi vista hacia ese lugar sagrado, el cual no he tenido la posibilidad de tocar y mi sangre comienza a correr escandalosa. Y mordiéndome la parte interna de mi mejilla levanto mis ojos para encontrar su sonrisa perversa. Le divierte mi expresión de completa inexperiencia. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su más preciado tesoro. Trago saliva. Quiere que la toque. Mmm…de acuerdo, adelante.

Le sonrío, tomo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que ella: me froto el jabón en las palmas hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entre abro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar…y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morder. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientas que deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y comienzo a masajear sus piernas con lentitud, subiendo sin pausa. Con mis pulgares rozo a penas sus pliegues abiertos y por un momento me paralizo. Nunca he hecho algo semejante. Ella nota mi nerviosismo y cubre con su mano una de las mías.

—Tranquila…no muerde—ironiza con media sonrisa.

No sé como lo ha hecho, pero su elocuente comentario logra que mis nervios disminuyan al punto de ser soportables.

—Así—susurra.

Guía mi mano hacia su centro y me marca el ritmo deseado. Noto su entrada con las yemas de mis dedos. Me incita para que los mueva haciendo círculos suaves y lentos. Mi boca se seca y mi pulso resuena en mis oídos. Cierra sus ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve abrirlos, su mirada es de un negro abrazador.

—Muy bien, bebé.

Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras sigo con mi titubeante exploración. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano y como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo me atrevo por primera vez a masajear su clítoris. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Intensifico mis caricias. Deseo probarla. Me relamo con la sola idea. Sigue con sus parpados fuertemente apretados. Y en un segundo mi mano libre se mueve por sí sola. Mis desesperados dedos buscan el tapón de la bañera que se encuentra justo detrás de mí. Tiro de él y el agua comienza a irse. Abre los ojos sorprendida. No dejo de acariciarla y cuando su centro queda a mi disposición, cambio de postura para llegar a él y hundir mi rostro entre sus piernas. Me toma del cabello y gime sonoramente. La he tomado por sorpresa. Se aferra a mi cabeza, clavando levemente sus uñas. Cubro todo su sexo con mi lengua y jadea profundo. Es embriagador…soy yo la que tengo el control…soy yo la que la está haciendo gemir….soy yo la que ahora marco el ritmo. Mi boca se descontrola y comienzo a chupar con fuerza.

—Hermione, voy a correrme—me advierte jadeando.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo…y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca y mis atenciones. Madre mía.

Me agarra el cabello con fuerza. Yo puedo…es impensado que me frene justo ahora. Y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad, succiono con vehemencia y me descubro mordiéndola levemente. Se aferra a los bordes de la bañera y se corre con un largo y sonoro jadeo entre cortado. Uf…no sé si he hecho bien, pero me basta con mirarla para que no me importe…he conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y la observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva la comisura de la boca. Respira con dificultad. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—Dios mío, Hermione lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad muy bien. No lo esperaba—confiesa—. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No.

No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien—me dice complacida y, según creo, aliviada—. Otra novedad, señorita Granger.—me evalúa con la mirada—. Bueno, tiene un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

¡Otro orgasmo!

Sale rápidamente de la bañera ya vacía y me ofrece la primera imagen integra de su esculpido cuerpo de divinas proporciones. La reina que llevo dentro a dejado de bailar y la observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Se enrolla una toalla para cubrirse y saca una igual de color blanco para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le tomo la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa, metiéndome la legua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarla…tocarla…pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud.

Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdida.

—Dime que sí—susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, porque no la entiendo.

—¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Hermione—susurra suplicante, recalcando el "por favor" y mi nombre.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me toma de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así qué la sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad.

Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

—¿Confías en mí?—me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confió en ella. ¿Qué va hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

—Buena chica—me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior.

Se acerca al armario y vuelve con un pañuelo, largo y de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante—me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con el pañuelo y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira del pañuelo para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueva. Tiene que haber sido scout para saber hacer estos nudos. ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mi trenza.

—Pareces muy joven con esta trenza—murmura acercándose a mí.

Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de mis rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh, Hermione, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se acuesta a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos abrazan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es una mujer a la que quisiera hacer enojar.

—Contéstame—me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos—le contesto sin aliento.

—Buena chica—murmura.

Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo poco a poco su labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Granger—me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo.

Quiero tocarla. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar—me regaña sin aspereza.

Oh, le gusta hacerme enojar.

—Quiero tocarte—le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé—murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

Oh…es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos, su cabello me rozan la piel mientras que sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, y luego el otro, y me chupa con delicadeza los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No te muevas—me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

—Mmm. Me encantas, Hermione.

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome con suavidad y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas.

Madre mía. Me toma el pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todo mis dedos y luego me muerde con ternura las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo. Desliza la lengua por el empeine…y ya no puedo seguir mirándola. Es demasiado erótica. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso.

Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor—gimo.

—No seas ansiosa.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa las piernas. Se lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarla, porque me muero de vergüenza. Va a besarme el sexo. Lo sé. Yo lo hice con ella y ahora quiere devolverme el favor. Estoy nerviosa, pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándola. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… madre mía.

Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y la miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Granger?—murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala.

Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verla haciendo algo así.

Me acaricia el sexo muy despacio. Oh, maldición…

—Me gusta—me dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico—. Quizá lo conservaremos.

—Oh…por favor—le suplico.

—Mmm…me gusta que me supliques, Hermione.

Gimo.

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Granger—susurra sin dejar de acariciarme el sexo—, pero hoy me ha complacido, así qué tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua, muy despacio, al tiempo que me sujeta los muslos con las manos.

—¡Aaaah!—gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua.

Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mi misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se desconcentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

—Bebé, me encanta que estés mojada para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. Es demasiado…mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax la anula y lo vacía todo.

Me besa los muslos y sube por mi cuerpo, tumbándose sobre mí. Siento su piel sobre la mía. Suave , delicada y perfecta. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por esta mujer. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh…¿Qué debo hacer?

Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos negros me miran fijamente.

—¿Ves lo buenas que somos juntas?—murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Hermione. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen ecos de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y la miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

—Sí todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enferma. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Bellatrix nunca se levanta tarde.

—Señora Black, por favor.

—Severus, no puedes impedirme que vea a mi hija.

—Señora Black, no está sola.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no está sola?

—Está con alguien.

—Oh…

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creerlo.

Bellatrix parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizada.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les ha parecido esa escena de la bañera? Dijera Hermione, ¡Madre mía!**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Jessi-04:** Sí, el primer encuentro fue uf… Gracias por tu comentario en "Cuadernillo secreto". Abrazo.

 **Saori-san02:** Ahora las escenas serán más seguidas. Y Bella cada vez más posesiva…como acostumbramos a leer.

 **Codyw1:** Espero que te gustara este capítulo.

 **Lemoncio21:** ¡Wow…gracias! Contestando a las dos cuestiones: Soy Uruguaya. Me he reído un montón…"Bellatrix y su juguete". Sí, en mi imaginación, prácticamente lo lleva en el bolso para todos lados jajaja. ¿Qué placer obtiene ella usándolo?, bueno, el arnés que yo describo nunca es doble, por lo tanto la excitación y consecuente orgasmo es producido por el absoluto dominio que ella ejerce sobre Hermione. En esclava también el plus de violencia incrementa su lívido. ¿Barcelona?...que bello. Abrazo.

 **Jaz:** Tú eres una de la que lee mis historias y sabrás que mis escenas eróticas son bastantes más fuertes que la que escribí en el anterior capítulo jajaja. Tuve que morderme para no irme al cuerno y escribir lo que a mí me hubiera gustado, pero me contuve y seguí la línea del libro…que genial que te gustara. Veremos cómo me salen las de sado, esas si son mi tema. Ya me estoy viendo modificándolas un cien por ciento jaja.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

De repente se levanta a la carrera, dejándome en la mitad de la cama.

—Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos…Si quieres conocer a mi madre.

Sonríe, se dirige al armario y desaparece del cuarto.

Me incorporo con esfuerzo mientras sigo atada.

—Bellatrix…no puedo…

Asoma la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa, se acerca a mí rápidamente y me desata el pañuelo, que me ha dejado la marca de la tela en las muñecas y vuelve a desaparecer al armario. A lo lejos me observa divertida mientras que se viste, con ojos danzarines. Vuelve ya vestida y asombrosamente impecable y me besa la frente.

—No tengo ropa limpia.

De pronto el pánico se apodera de mí, y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que acabo de vivir, el pánico me parece insoportable. ¡Su madre! Maldita sea. No tengo ropa limpia y prácticamente nos ha pescado infraganti.

—Quizá debería quedarme aquí.

—No, claro que no—me contesta en tono amenazador—. Puedes ponerte algo mío.

Se apuesto un vestido entero, ceñido y con cierre al costado. De un azul oscuro casi negro, por encima de las rodillas y sin mangas. Aunque estoy muy nerviosa, me quedo embobada mirándola. Su belleza es arrebatadora.

—Hermione, estarías preciosa hasta con un saco. No te preocupes, por favor. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Toma lo que quieras. Voy a calmarla un poco—aprieta los labios—. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré lleves lo que lleves puesto.

Me mira un instante, inquisitiva y sale de la habitación.

Maldita sea, la madre de Bellatrix. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizá conocerla me permita colocar algunas pizas del rompe cabezas. Podría ayudarme a entender por qué Bellatrix es como es…de pronto quiero conocerla. Levanto mi blusa del suelo y me alegra descubrir que ha sobrevivido a la noche sin apenas arrugas. Encuentro el corpiño azul, debajo de la cama y me visto a toda prisa. Pero si hay algo que odio es no llevar la bombacha limpia. Me dirijo a la cómoda de Bellatrix y busco entre sus bragas… ¡Cómo no…todas de encaje! Tomo la más sencilla que encuentro y cierro el cajón. Me la pongo a toda prisa, también mis jeans, mi saco y corro al baño. Me detengo un momento para observar mis ojos brillantes, mi cara colorada…y mi pelo. Dios mío…la trenza despeinada tampoco me queda bien. Buco un cepillo, pero solo encuentro un peine. Lo mismo da una piedra. Me ato el pelo, mirando desesperada la ropa que llevo puesta. Quizá debería aceptar la oferta de Bellatrix. La voz de mi conciencia frunce los labios y articula la palabra "Ja". No le hago caso. Me pongo el saco y me alegro de que los puños cubran las marcas del pañuelo. Nerviosa, me miro por última vez en el espejo. Es lo que hay. Me dirijo al salón.

—Aquí está—dice Bellatrix levantándose del sofá.

Me mira con expresión cálida y agradecida. La elegantísima mujer que está a su lado gira y me dedica una amplia sonrisa. Se levanta también. Me quedo asombrada. Había pensado que sería más mayor. Seguro no supera los sesenta y cinco. Lleva un vestido de punto marrón claro y zapatos a juego. Y me mortifico un poco pensando que yo estoy hecha un desastre.

—Mamá, te presento a Hermione Granger. Hermione, ella es Druella Rosier-Black.

La doctora Rosier-Black me tiende la mano. R… ¿Rosier? Su inicial.

—Encantada de conocerla, joven—dice con una sonrisa.

Si no me equivoco, en su voz hay un matiz de sorpresa, quizá de inmenso alivio o de una inmensa estupefacción por tratarse de una chica y no de un chico. No puedo estar segura. Sus ojos castaño oscuro emiten un cálido destello. Le estrecho la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír, nerviosa.

—Doctora Rosier-Black—digo en voz baja.

—Llámame Druella—sonríe y Bellatrix frunce el ceño—. Suelen llamarme doctora Rosier, y la señora Black es mi suegra—me guiña un ojo—. Bueno, ¿y cómo se conocieron?—pregunta mirando interrogante a Bellatrix, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Hermione me hizo una entrevista para la revista de la facultad, porque esta semana voy a entregar los títulos.

Maldición, maldición. Lo había olvidado.

—Así que te gradúas esta semana…—me dice Druella.

—Sí.

Empieza a sonar mi celular. Apuesto a que es Fleur.

—Discúlpenme.

El teléfono está en la cocina. Me acerco y lo tomo de la barra sin mirar quién me llama.

—Fleur.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Hermione!

Maldita sea, es Harry. Parece desesperado.

—¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado veinte veces. Tengo que verte. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del viernes. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto la llamada?

—Mira, Harry, ahora no es buen momento.

Miro muy nerviosa a Bellatrix, que me observa atentamente, con rostro impasible, mientras murmura algo a su madre. Le doy la espalda.

—¿Dónde estás? Fleur me ha dado rodeos—se queja.

—En Seattle.

—¿Qué haces en Seattle? ¿Estás con ella?

—Harry, te llamo más tarde, no puedo hablar ahora.

Y cuelgo.

Vuelvo con tranquilidad con Bellatrix y su madre. Druella está en pleno parloteo.

—…y Sirius me llamó para decirme que estabas por aquí…hace dos semanas que no te veo, cariño.

—¿Sirius lo sabía?—pregunta Bellatrix mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que podíamos comer juntas, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes, así que no quiero interrumpirlas.

Toma su largo abrigo de color crema, se lo pone y le acerca la mejilla. Bellatrix la besa rápidamente. Ella no la toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Hermione a Portland.

—Claro, cariño. Hermione, un placer conocerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, y se la estrecho.

Severus aparece procedente de…¿dónde?

—Señora Black….

—Gracias, Severus.

La sigue por el salón y cruza detrás de ella la doble puerta que da al vestíbulo. ¿Severus ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado?

Bellatrix me mira.

—Así que te ha llamado el fotógrafo…

Maldición.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quería?

—Solo pedirme perdón, ya sabes…por lo del viernes.

Bellatrix arruga la frente.

—Ya veo—se limita a decirme.

Severus vuelve a aparecer.

—Señora Black, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur.

Bellatrix asiente con sequedad.

—¿El Charlie Tango ha vuelto a Boeing Field?

—Sí, señora—me mira e inclina la cabeza—. Señorita Granger.

Le sonrío torpemente, da media vuelta y se marcha.

—¿Severus vive aquí?

—Sí—me contesta cortante.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Bellatrix va a la cocina, toma su teléfono y le echa un vistazo a los e-mailes, supongo. Está muy seria. Hace una llamada.

—Ros, ¿Cuál es el problema?—pregunta bruscamente.

Escucha sin dejar de mirarme con ojos interrogantes. Yo estoy en medio del enorme salón preguntándome que hacer, totalmente cohibida y fuera de lugar.

—No voy a poner en peligro a la tripulación. No, cancélalo…lo lanzaremos desde el aire…bien.

Cuelga. La calidez de sus ojos han desaparecido parece hostil. Me lanza una rápida mirada, se dirige a su estudio y vuelve al momento.

—Este es el contrato. Léelo y lo comentamos el fin de semana que viene. Te sugiero que investigues un poco para que sepas de lo que estamos hablando—se calla un instante—. Bueno, si aceptas, y espero de verdad que aceptes—añade en tono suave, nerviosa.

—¿Qué investigue?

—Te sorprenderá ver todo lo que puedes encontrar en internet—murmura.

¡Internet! No tengo computadora, solo la laptop de Fleur, y por supuesto, no puedo utilizar la de Weasley para este tipo de "investigación".

—¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—No tengo computadora. Suelo utilizar las de las facultad. Veré si puedo utilizar la de Fleur.

Me tiende un sobre de papel madera.

—Seguro que puedo…Bueno…prestarte una. Busca tus cosas. Volvemos a Portland en coche y comeremos algo por el camino.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada—murmuro.

Solo quiero oír la voz de Fleur. Bellatrix pone mala cara.

—¿Al fotógrafo?

Se le tensa la mandíbula y le arden los ojos. Parpadeo.

—No me gusta compartir, señorita Granger. Recuérdelo—me advierte con estremecedora tranquilidad.

Me lanza una larga y fría mirada y se dirige al dormitorio.

Maldita sea. Solo quería llamar a Fleur. Quiero llamarla delante de ella, pero su repentina actitud distante me ha dejado paralizada. ¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer generosa, relajada y sonriente que me hacía el amor hace apenas media hora?

—¿Lista?—me pregunta Bellatrix junto a la puerta doble del vestíbulo.

Asiento, insegura. Ha recuperado su tono distante, educada y convencional. Ha vuelto a ponerse la máscara. Lleva un bolso de cuero. ¿Para qué lo necesita? Quizá va a quedarse en Portland. Entonces recuerdo la entrega de títulos. Sí, claro…estará en Portland el jueves. Lleva un saco a media altura de cuero fino con lazo y hombreras. Vestida así, sin dudas no parece una multimillonaria. Parece una mujer descarriada, quizá una rebelde estrella de Rock ochentoso o una modelo de pasarela. Suspiro por dentro deseando tener una decima parte de su elegancia. Es tan tranquila y controlada…frunzo el ceño al recordar su arrebato por la llamada de Harry…bueno, al menos parece que lo es.

Severus está esperando al fondo.

—Mañana, entonces—le dice a Severus.

—Sí, señora—le contesta Severus asintiendo—. ¿Qué coche va a llevarse?

Me lanza una rápida mirada.

—El R8.

—Buen viaje, señora Black. Señorita Granger.

Severus me mira con simpatía, aunque quizá en lo más profundo de sus ojos se esconda una pizca de lastima.

Sin duda cree que he sucumbido a los turbios hábitos sexuales de la señora Black. Bueno, a sus excepcionales hábitos sexuales…¿o quizá el sexo sea así para todo el mundo? Frunzo el ceño al pensarlo. No tengo nada con que compararlo y por lo visto no puedo preguntárselo a Fleur. Así qué tendré que hablar del tema con Bellatrix. Sería perfectamente natural poder hablar de ello con alguien…pero no puedo hablar con Bellatrix si de repente se muestra extrovertida y al minuto siguiente distante.

Severus nos sostiene la puerta para que salgamos. Bellatrix llama al ascensor.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione?—me pregunta.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy dándole vueltas a algo? Alza una mano y me levanta de la barbilla.

—Deja de morderte el labio o te follaré en el ascensor, y me dará igual si entra alguien o no.

Me ruborizo, pero sus labios esbozan una ligera sonrisa. Al final parece que está recuperando el sentido del humor.

—Bellatrix, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Ah, sí?—me pregunta observándoseme con atención.

Llega el ascensor. Entramos y Bellatrix pulsa el botón del parking.

—Bueno…

Me ruborizo. ¿Cómo explicárselo?

—Necesito hablar con Fleur. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo, y tú estás demasiado implicada. Si quieres que haga todas esas cosas, ¿cómo voy a saber…?—me interrumpo e intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es que no tengo puntos de referencia.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si no hay más remedio, habla con ella—me contesta enfadada—. Pero asegúrate de que no comente nada con Sirius.

Su insinuación me hace dar un respingo. Fleur no es así.

—Fleur no haría algo así, como yo no te diría a ti nada de lo que ella me cuente de Sirius…si me contara algo—añado rápidamente.

—Bueno, la diferencia es que a mí no me interesa su vida sexual—murmura Bellatrix en tono seco—. Sirius es un idiota, entrometido. Pero háblale solo de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora—me advierte—. Seguramente me estrangularía sin pensarlo si se enterara de lo que quiero hacer contigo—añade en voz tan baja que no estoy segura si pretendía que la oyera.

—De acuerdo—acepto sonriéndole aliviada.

No quiero ni pensar en Fleur estrangulando Bellatrix.

Frunce los labios y mueve la cabeza.

—Cuanto antes te sometas a mí, mejor, y así acabamos con todo esto—murmura.

—¿Acabamos con qué?

—Con tus desafíos.

Me pasa una mano por la mejilla y me besa rápidamente en los labios. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Mis desafíos? ¿De qué habla?

Cerca del ascensor veo el Audi 4x4 negro, pero cuando pulsa el mando para que se abran las puertas, se encienden las luces de un deportivo negro reluciente. Es uno de esos coches que debería tener recostada en el capó a una rubia de largas piernas vestida solo con una banda de miss.

—Bonito auto—murmuro.

Me mira y sonríe.

—Lo sé—me contesta.

Por un segundo vuelve la dulce, joven y despreocupada Bellatrix. Me provoca lanzarme a sus labios. Es en ese momento, cuando sus barreras bajan un poco que me imagino tomando la iniciativa…por lo menos por una vez…luego agito mis ideas y solo quedan en eso, bailando y resonando dentro de mi cabeza.

Me abre la puerta del auto y entro. Wow…es muy bajo. Rodea el coche con paso seguro y , cuando llega al otro lado se sube elegantemente. ¿Cómo puede conducir con esos tacos?

—¿Qué coche es?

—Un Audi R8 Spider. Como hace un día precioso, podemos bajar la capota.

Gira la llave de contacto, y el motor ruge a nuestras espaldas. Deja el bolso entre los dos asientos, pulsa un botón y la capota retrocede lentamente. Pulsa otro y la voz de Bruce Springsteen nos envuelve.

—Va a tener que gustarte Bruce.

Me sonríe, saca el coche del espacio del estacionamiento y sube la empinada rampa, donde nos detenemos a esperar a que se levante la puerta.

Y salimos a la soleada mañana de mayo de Seattle. Nuestros cabellos comienzan a danzar por la brisa generada …. La miro de reojo. Se ve preciosa con su pelo suelto. Abre la guantera y saca unas gafas de sol. Se las pone. La gente nos mira al pasar. Por un momento pienso que la miran a ella…luego, una paranoica parte de mí cree que me miran a mí porque saben lo que he estado haciendo en las últimas doce horas, pero al final me doy cuenta de que lo que miran es el coche. Bellatrix parece ajena a todo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hay poco trafico así qué no tardamos en llegar a la interestatal cinco en dirección al sur, con el viento soplando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Bruce canta que arde de deseo. Muy oportuno. Me ruborizo escuchando la letra. Bellatrix me mira. No veo su expresión gracias a sus gafas oscuras. Frunce los labios, apoya la mano en mi rodilla y me aprieta suavemente. Se me corta la respiración.

—¿Tienes hambre?—me pregunta.

No de comida.

—No especialmente.

Sus labios vuelven a tensarse en una línea firme.

—Tienes que comer, Hermione—me reprende—. Conozco un sitio fantástico cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí.

Me aprieta la rodilla de nuevo, su mano vuelve a sujetar el volante y pisa el acelerador. Me veo impulsada contra el respaldo del asiento. Madre mía, como corre este auto.

El restaurante es pequeño e intimo, un chalet de madera en el medio del bosque. La decoración es rustica: sillas diferentes, mesas con manteles a cuadros y flores silvestres en pequeños jarrones. "Cousine sauvage", alardea un cartel por encima de la puerta.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía. No se puede elegir…preparan lo que han cazado o recolectado.

Alza las cejas fingiendo horrorizarse y no puedo evitar reírme. La camarera nos pregunta que vamos a beber. Se ruboriza al ver a Bellatrix y se esconde debajo de su largo flequillo rubio para evitar mirarla a los ojos. ¡Le gusta! ¡No solo me pasa a mí!

—Dos copas de Pinot Grigio—dice Bellatrix en tono autoritario.

Pongo mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta bruscamente.

—Yo quería una coca-cola light—susurro.

Arruga la frente y mueve la cabeza.

—El Pinot Grigio de aquí es un vino decente. Irá bien con la comida, nos traigan lo que nos traigan—me dice en tono paciente.

—¿Nos traigan lo que nos traigan?

—Sí.

Esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa ladeando la cabeza y se me hace un nudo en el estomago. No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—A mi madre le has gustado—me dice de pronto.

—¿En serio? ¿Aunque fuera una chica?

Sus palabras hacen que me ruborice de alegría.

—Para mi madre da igual si eres una chica o un chico, te lo aseguro, Hermione.

—¿Da igual?

—Sí, nunca me ha visto con nadie. Por lo tanto estaba feliz de saber o mejor dicho, comprobar que su hija no era una cuarentona asexuada.

—¿Con ninguna de las treinta?—pregunto asombrada.

Sonríe.

—Tienes buena memoria. No, con ninguna de las treinta.

—Oh.

—Mira, Hermione, para mí también ha sido un fin de semana de novedades—me dice en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Nunca había dormido con nadie, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama, nunca había llevado a una mujer en el Charlie Tango y nunca le había presentado a alguien a mi madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

La intensidad de sus ojos ardientes me corta la respiración.

Llega la camarera con nuestras copas de vino, e inmediatamente doy un pequeño sorbo. ¿Está siendo franca o se trata de un simple comentario fortuito?

—Lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, de verdad—musito.

Vuelve a arrugar la frente.

—Deja de morderte el labio—gruñe—. Yo también—añade.

—¿Qué es un polvo vainilla?—le pregunto, aunque solo sea para no pensar en su intensa, ardiente y sexy mirada.

Se sonríe.

—Sexo convencional, Hermione, sin juguetes ni accesorios…bueno, el arnés no cuenta—se encoje de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya sabes…bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabes, pero eso es lo que significa.

—Oh.

Creí que lo que habíamos hecho eran polvos de exquisita tarta de chocolate fundido con una guinda encima. Pero ya veo que no entiendo nada.

La camarera nos trae sopa, que ambas miramos con cierto recelo.

—Sopa de ortigas—nos informa.

Se da media vuelta y regresa enojada a la cocina. No creo que le guste que Bellatrix no le preste atención. Pruebo la sopa, que está riquísima. Bellatrix y yo nos miramos a la vez, aliviadas. Suelto una risita, y ella ladea la cabeza.

—Que sonido tan bonito—murmura.

—¿Por qué nunca has echado polvos vainilla? ¿Siempre has echado…bueno…lo que hagas?—le pregunto intrigada.

Asiente lentamente.

—Más o menos—me contesta con cautela.

Por un momento frunce el ceño y parece librar una especie de batalla interna. Luego levanta los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Una amiga de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenía quince años.

—Oh.

¡Dios mío, tan joven!

—Sus gustos eran muy especiales. Fui su sumisa durante doce años.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Oh.

Su confesión me deja helada, aturdida.

—Así qué sé lo que implica, Hermione—me dice con una mirada significativa.

La observo fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra…hasta la voz de mi conciencia está en silencio.

—La verdad es que no tuve una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Y nunca saliste con nadie en la facultad?

—No—me contesta negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.

La camarera se acerca para retirar nuestros platos y nos interrumpe un momento.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto cuando ya se ha ido.

Sonríe burlona.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Porque no quise. Solo la deseaba a ella. Además, me abría matado a palos.

Sonríe con cariño al recordar vaya a saber qué.

Oh, es demasiada información de golpe…pero quiero más.

—Si era una amiga de tu madre, ¿Cuántos años tenía?

Sonríe.

—Lo suficiente para saber lo que hacía.

—¿Sigues viéndola?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía…bueno…?

Me ruborizo.

—No—me dice negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa indulgente—. Es una buena amiga.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe?

Me mira como diciéndome que no sea idiota.

—Claro que no.

La camarera vuelve con dos platos llenos de venado, pero se me ha quitado el hambre. Todo una revelación. Bellatrix, sumisa…madre mía. Doy un largo trago a mi vino…Bellatrix tenía razón, por supuesto: Está exquisito. Dios, tengo que pensar en todo lo que me ha contado. Necesito tiempo para procesarlo, cuando esté sola, porque ahora me distrae su presencia. Es tan irresistible, dominante, autoritaria y perversamente atrayente, y de repente lanza ese bombazo. Ella sabe lo que es ser una sumisa.

—Pero no estarías con ella todo el tiempo…—le digo confundida.

—Bueno, estaba solo con ella, aunque no la veía todo el tiempo. Era…difícil. Al fin y al cabo, todavía estaba en la escuela, y más tarde en la facultad, Hermione.

—No tengo hambre, Bellatrix, de verdad.

Lo que me ha contado me ha dejado aturdida.

Su expresión se endurece.

—Come—me dice en tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

La miro. Esta mujer…abusaron sexualmente de ella cuando era adolescente….su tono es amenazador.

—Espera un momento—susurro.

Pestañea un par de veces.

—De acuerdo—murmura.

Y sigue comiendo.

Así será la cosa si firmo. Tendré que cumplir sus órdenes. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? Tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo, y empiezo a cortar la carne. Está deliciosa.

—¿Así será nuestra…bueno…nuestra relación? ¿Estarás dándome ordenes todo el tiempo?—le pregunto en un susurro, sin apenas atreverme a mirarla.

—Sí—murmura.

—Ya veo.

—Es más, querrás que lo haga—añade en voz baja.

Lo dudo, sinceramente. Pincho otro trozo y me lo acerco a los labios.

—Es mucho decir—murmuro.

Y me lo meto a la boca.

—Lo es.

Cierra los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abre está muy seria.

—Hermione, tienes que seguir tus instintos. Investiga un poco, lee el contrato…no tengo problema en comentar cualquier detalle. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes, por si quieres que hablemos antes del fin de semana—sus palabras me llegan en un torrente apresurado—. Llámame… podríamos cenar…¿digamos el miércoles? De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Nunca he querido tanto algo.

Sus ojos reflejan su ardiente sinceridad y su deseo. Es básicamente lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de las treinta? Oh, no…¿En eso voy a convertirme? ¿En un numero? ¿La treinta y uno, nada menos?

—¿Qué pasó con las otras treinta?—le pregunto de pronto.

Alza las cejas sorprendida y mueve la cabeza con expresión resignada.

—Cosas distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se reduce…—se detiene, creo que intentando encontrar las palabras—. Incompatibilidad.

Se encoje de hombros.

—¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya no ves a ninguna de ellas.

—No, Hermione. Soy monógama.

Opa…toda una noticia.

—Ya veo.

—Investiga un poco, Hermione.

Dejo el cuchillo y el tenedor. No puedo seguir comiendo.

—¿Ya has terminado? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

Asiento. Me pone mala cara, pero decide callarse. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Con tanta información se me ha revuelto el estomago y estoy un poco mareada por el vino. La observo terminando su plato. ¿Cómo lo hace? Su figura es escultural. ¿Esta mujer no engorda? Recuerdo que hace ejercicio. Sí, así mantendrá su línea, me convenzo. A mi mente llega la imagen de su apretada musculosa de micro fibra, empapada en sudor. Me desconcentro. Me remuevo incomoda. Me mira y me ruborizo.

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo—murmura.

Me ruborizo todavía más.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa.

—Ya me imagino…—me provoca.

—Me alegro que no puedas leerme el pensamiento.

—El pensamiento no, Hermione, pero tu cuerpo…lo conozco bastante bien desde ayer—me dice en tono sugerente.

¿Cómo puede cambiar el humor tan rápido? Es tan volátil…cuesta mucho seguirle el ritmo.

Llama a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. Cuando ha pagado, se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Vamos.

Me toma de la mano y volvemos al coche. Lo inesperado de ella es este contacto de su piel, normal, intimo. No puedo reconciliar este gesto corriente y tierno con lo que quiere hacer en aquel cuarto…el cuarto rojo del dolor.

Hacemos el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaciona frente a la puerta de casa, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, así qué Fleur está dentro, sin duda embalando, a menos que Sirius todavía no se haya marchado. Bellatrix apaga el motor, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tengo que separarme de ella.

—¿Quieres entrar?—le pregunto.

No quiero que se marche. Quiero seguir más tiempo con ella.

—No. Tengo trabajo—me dice mirándome con expresión insondable.

Me miro las manos y me entrelazo los dedos. De pronto me pongo sensible. Se va a marchar. Me toma de la mano, se la lleva lentamente a la boca y me besa con ternura, un gesto dulce y pasado de moda. Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Hermione. Ha sido…estupendo. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles? Pasaré a buscarte por el trabajo o por donde me digas.

—Nos vemos el miércoles—susurro.

Vuelve a besarme la mano y me la deja en el regazo. Sale del coche, se acerca a mi puerta y la abre. ¿Por qué de pronto me siento huérfana? Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que me vea así. Sonrío forzadamente, salgo del coche y me dirijo a la puerta sabiendo que tengo que enfrentarme a Fleur, que temo enfrentarme a Fleur. A medio camino me doy vuelta y la miro. Alegra esa cara, Granger, me engaño a mí misma.

—Ah…por cierto, me he puesto unas bragas tuyas.

Le sonrío y tiro del elástico de las bragas para que las vea. Bellatrix abre la boca, sorprendida. Una reacción genial. Mi humor cambia de inmediato y entro en casa pavoneándome. Una parte de mí quiere levantar el puño y dar un salto. ¡Sí! La reina que llevo dentro está encantada.

Fleur está en el comedor metiendo sus libros en cajas.

—¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Bellatrix? ¿Cómo estás?—me pregunta en tono febril, nervioso.

Viene hacia mí, me toma por los hombros y examina minuciosamente mi cara antes incluso de que la haya saludado.

Maldición…tengo que lidiar con la insistencia y la tenacidad de Fleur, y llevo en la cartera un documento legal firmado que dice que no puedo hablar. No es una combinación saludable.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido? No he dejado de pensar en ti todo el rato…después de que Sirius se marchara, claro—me dice sonriendo con picardía.

No puedo evitar sonreír por su preocupación y su acuciante curiosidad, pero de pronto me da vergüenza y me ruborizo. Lo que ha sucedido a sido muy intimo. Ver y saber lo que Bellatrix esconde. Pero tengo que darle algunos detalles, porque si no, no va a dejarme en paz.

—Ha ido bien, Fleur. Muy bien, creo—le digo en tono tranquilo, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—No tengo nada con lo que compararlo, ¿verdad?—me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—¿Has acabado?

Maldita sea, que directa es. Me pongo roja.

—Sí—murmuro nerviosa.

Fleur me empuja hasta el sofá y nos sentamos. Me coge de las manos.

—Muy bien—me mira como si no se lo creyera—. Ha sido tu primera vez. Wow…Bellatrix debe saber lo que se hace.

Oh, Fleur, si tú supieras…

—Mi primera vez fue terrorífica—sigue diciendo, poniendo la cara triste de máscara de comedia.

—¿Sí?

Me interesa. Nunca me lo había contado.

—Sí. Steve Patrone. En la escuela. Un atleta estúpido—encoje los hombros—. Fue muy brusco, y yo no estaba preparada. Estábamos los dos borrachos. Ya sabes…el típico desastre adolescente después de la fiesta de fin de curso. Uf, tardé meses en decidirme a volver a intentarlo. Y no con ese inútil. Yo era demasiado joven. Has hecho bien en esperar.

—Fleur, eso suena espantoso.

Parece melancólica.

—Sí, tardé casi un año en tener mi primer orgasmo con penetración, y llegas tú…y a la primera…. ¿Con penetración?

Asiento con timidez. La reina que llevo dentro está sentada en una postura del loto y parece serena, aunque tiene una astuta sonrisa autocomplaciente en la cara.

—Me alegro de que hayas perdido la virginidad con una mujer que sabe lo que hace. —me giña un ojo—. ¿Y cuando volverás a verla?

—El miércoles. Iremos a cenar.

—Así qué todavía te gusta…

—Sí, pero no sé qué va a pasar.

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado, Fleur. Ya sabes…su mundo es totalmente diferente del mío.

Buena escusa. Y creíble. Mucho mejor qué "tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor y quiere convertirme en su esclava sexual".

—Vamos, por favor, no permitas que el dinero sea un problema, Hermione. Sirius me ha dicho que es muy raro que Bellatrix salga con una chica.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?—le pregunta en tono demasiado agudo.

¡Se te ve el plumero, Granger! La voz de mi conciencia me mira moviendo su largo dedo y luego se transforma en la balanza de la justicia para recordarme que Bellatrix podría demandarme si hablo demasiado. Ja…¿qué va hacer? ¿Quedarse con todo mi dinero? Tengo que acordarme de buscar en google "Penas por incumplir un acuerdo de confidencialidad" cuando haga mi…investigación. Es como si me hubieran puesto deberes. Quizá hasta me gano un titulo. Me ruborizo recordando mi sobresaliente por el experimento en la bañera esta mañana.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

—Estaba recordando algo que me ha dicho Bellatrix.

—Pareces distinta—me dice Fleur con cariño.

—Me siento distinta. Dolorida—le confieso.

—¿Dolorida?

—Un poco.

Me ruborizo.

—Yo también…—dice con una mueca.

Nos reímos las dos.

—¿Tú también estás dolorida?—le pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí…de tanto darle.

Y me echo a reír.

—Cuéntame cosas de Sirius—le pido cuando paro por fin.

Siento que me relajo por primera vez desde que estaba haciendo la cola en el baño del bar…antes de la llamada de teléfono con la que empezó todo esto…cuando admiraba a la señora Black desde la distancia. Días felices y sin complicaciones.

Fleur se ruboriza. Oh, dios mío…parece que la interrogada fuera yo. Me lanza una mirada ingenua. Nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así por un hombre. Abro tanto la boca que la mandíbula me llega al suelo. ¿Dónde está Fleur? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

—Hermione—me dice entusiasmada—, es tan…tan…lo tiene todo. Y cuando …oh…es fantástico.

Está tan alterada que apenas puede hilvanar una frase.

—Creo que lo que intentas decirme es que te gusta.

Asiente y se ríe como una loca.

—He quedado en verlo el sábado. Nos ayudará con la mudanza.

Junta las manos, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la ventana haciendo piruetas. La mudanza. Maldición, lo había olvidado, y eso que hay cajas por todas partes.

—Muy amable de su parte—le digo.

Así lo conoceré. Quizá pueda darme más pistas sobre su extraña e inquietante prima.

—Bueno, ¿qué hicieron anoche?—le pregunto.

Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y alza las cejas en un gesto que quiere decir "conejos".

—Más o menos lo mismo que ustedes, pero nosotros sin juguetes—me dice riéndose—. ¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces un poco agobiada.

—Estoy agobiada. Bellatrix es muy intensa.

—Sí, ya me di una idea. Pero ¿se ha portado bien contigo?

—Sí—la tranquilizo—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Asiente y mete un par de libros en una caja.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares?—me pregunta.

—Se los voy a devolver.

—¿De verdad?

—Es un regalo exagerado. No puedo aceptarlo y ,menos ahora.

Sonrío, y Fleur asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Han llegado un par de cartas para ti, y Harry no ha dejado de llamar. Parecía desesperado.

—Lo llamaré—murmuro evasiva.

Si le cuento a Fleur lo de Harry, se lo come crudo. Agarro las cartas de la mesa y las abro.

—Wow, ¡tengo entrevistas! Dentro de dos semanas en Seattle, para hacer las practicas.

—¿Con qué editorial?

—Con las dos.

—Te dije que tu expediente académico te abriría puertas, Hermione.

Fleur ya tiene su puesto para hacer las prácticas en The Seattle Time, por supuesto. Su padre conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien.

—¿Qué le parece a Sirius que te vayas de vacaciones?—le pregunto.

Fleur se dirige hacia la cocina, y por primera vez desde que he llegado parece desconsolada.

—Lo entiende. Una parte de mí no quiere marcharse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol un par de semanas. Además, mi madre no deja de insistir, porque cree que serán nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia antes de que empiece a trabajar en serio.

Nunca he salido de estados unidos continental. Fleur se va dos semanas a Barbados con sus padres y su hermana, Gabrielle. Pasaré dos semanas sola, sin Fleur, en la nueva casa. Será raro. La hermana ha estado viajando por el mundo desde el año pasado, después de graduarse. Por un momento me pregunto si la veré antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Es una chica genial. El teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Será Harry.

Suspiro. Sé que tengo que hablar con él. Levanto el teléfono.

—Hola.

—¡Hermione, has vuelto!—exclama Harry aliviado.

—Obviamente—le contesto con cierto sarcasmo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedo verte? Siento mucho lo del viernes. Estaba borracho…y tú…bueno. Hermione, perdóname, por favor.

—Claro que te perdono, Harry. Pero que no se repita. Sabes cuales son mis sentimientos por ti.

Suspira profundamente, con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Pero pensé que si te besaba, quizá tus sentimientos cambiarían.

—Harry, te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí. Eres como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Y eso no va a cambiar. Lo sabes.

Siento hacerle daño, pero es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿sales con ella?—me pregunta con desdén.

—Harry, no salgo con nadie.

—Pero has pasado la noche con ella.

—!No es asunto tuyo!

—¿Es por el dinero?

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo te atreves?—le grito, atónita por su desfachatez.

—Hermione—dice con voz quejumbrosa, en tono de disculpa.

Ahora mismo no estoy para aguantar sus mezquinos celos. Sé que está dolido, pero ya tengo bastante con lidiar con Bellatrix Black.

—Quizá podríamos tomar un café mañana. Te llamaré—le digo en tono conciliador.

Es mi amigo y le tengo mucho cariño, pero en estos momentos no estoy para aguantar estas cosas.

—Dale, mañana. ¿Me llamas tú?

Su voz esperanzada me conmueve.

—Sí…buenas noches, Harry.

Cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—me pregunta Fleur con las manos en las caderas.

Decido que lo mejor es decirle la verdad. Parece más obstinada que nunca.

—El viernes intentó besarme.

—¿Harry? ¿Y Bellatrix Black? Hermione, tus feromonas deben estar haciendo horas extras. ¿En que estaba pensando ese imbécil?

Mueve la cabeza, enfadada, y sigue embalando.

Tres cuartos de hora después hacemos una pausa para degustar la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña. Fleur abre una botella de vino y nos sentamos a comer entre las cajas, bebiendo vino tinto barato y viendo programas de televisión basuras. La normalidad es tan bien recibida y tranquilizadora después de las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas de ….locura. es mi primera comida sin preocupaciones en dos días, sin que me insistan y en paz. ¿Qué problema tiene Bellatrix con la comida? Fleur levanta los platos mientras yo termino de embalar lo que queda en el salón. Solo hemos dejado el sofá, la tele y la mesa. ¿Qué más podríamos necesitar? Solo falta embalar el contenido de nuestras habitaciones y la cocina, y tenemos toda la semana por delante.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Es Sirius. Fleur me guiña un ojo y entra en su habitación dando saltitos como una quinceañera. Sé que debería estar escribiendo su discurso por haber sido la mejor alumna de la promoción, pero parece que Sirius es más importante. ¿Qué pasa con los Black? ¿Qué los hace tan absorbentes, tan devoradores y tan irresistibles? Doy otro trago de vino.

Hago zapping en busca de algún programa, pero en el fondo sé qué estoy demorándome a propósito. El contrato echa humo dentro de mi cartera. ¿Tendré las fuerzas y lo que hay que tener para leerlo esta noche?

Apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Tanto Harry como Bellatrix quieren algo de mí. Con Harry es fácil, pero con Bellatrix…manejar y entenderla es otra cosa. Una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo y esconderse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pienso en sus ardientes ojos negros, en su intensa y provocativa mirada, y me pongo tensa. Sofoco un grito. Ni siquiera está aquí y ya estoy a cien. No puede ser solo sexo, ¿verdad? Pienso en sus bromas amables de esta mañana, en el desayuno, en su alegría al verme encantada con el viaje en helicóptero, en como tocaba el piano, esa música tan triste, dulce y conmovedora…

Es una mujer muy complicada. Y ahora he empezado a entender por qué. Una chica privada de adolescencia de la que abusa sexualmente una malvada señora…ahora, si uno lo analiza detenidamente no es tan extraña su manera de comportarse. Me entristece pensar en lo que debe haber pasado. Soy demasiado ingenua para saber exactamente de que se trata, pero la investigación arrojará algo de luz. Aunque ¿de verdad quiero saber? ¿quiero explorar ese mundo del que no sé nada? Es un paso muy importante.

Si no la hubiera conocido, seguiría tan feliz, ajena a todo esto. Mi mente se traslada a la noche de ayer y a esta mañana… a la increíble y sensual sexualidad que he experimentado. ¿Quiero despedirme de ella? ¡No!, exclama la voz de mi conciencia…la reina que llevo dentro sumida en un silencio zen, asiente para demostrar que está de acuerdo con ella.

Fleur vuelve al comedor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Quizá esté enamorada. La miro boquiabierta. Nunca se ha comportado así.

—Hermione, me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también, Fleur.

Me abraza.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto sana y salva. Hay algo raro en Bellatrix—añade en voz baja, en tono de disculpa.

Sonrío para tranquilizarla, aunque pienso: ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Por eso será una buenísima periodista, por su infalible intuición.

Tomo la cartera y me voy a mi habitación con paso desganado. Los esfuerzos sexuales de las últimas horas y el total y absoluto dilema al que me enfrento me han dejado agotada. Me siento en la cama, saco con cautela de la cartera el sobre de papel madera y le doy vueltas entre las manos. ¿Estoy segura de que quiero saber hasta dónde llega la depravación de Bellatrix? Resulta tan intimidante…respiro hondo y rasgo el sobre con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Hermione está a un paso de descubrir que contiene el dichoso sobre….¿Se dieron cuenta quién es la que inició a Bellatrix en el mundo sado?... ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Los que vieron mi video de Youtube, "Fifty Shades Darker Bellamione", ya sabrán de quién se trata :)**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Jaz:** Jajaja, cuando llegue la parte del cuarto rojo no me voy a poder contener, estoy segura jaja.

 **Jessi-04:** Y se develó el misterio…Polvo vainilla: sexo convencional, es decir: normalito jaja.

 **GigiLestrangeBlack:** Druella un amorrr, jajaja. Nada que ver a como la pintan, ¿no? Educada, centrada y sumamente elegante.

 **Saori-san02:** Druella no vive con Bella, solo estaba de paso. Por lo tanto, el curto del dolor, como lo llama Hermione se podrá usar y con la puerta abierta jaja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En el sobre hay varios papeles. Los saco, con el corazón latiéndome muy deprisa, me recuesto en la cama y empiezo a leer.

CONTRATO

A día….. de 2011 ("Fecha de inicio")

ENTRE

LA SRA. BELLATRIX BLACK, con domicilio en el Escala 301, Seattle, 98889 Washington

("La ama")

Y LA SRTA. HERMIONE GRANGER, con domicilio en SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888 Washington

("La sumisa")

LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE

1- Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre la ama y la sumisa.

TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES

2- El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con los debidos respetos y consideración por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3- La ama y la sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4- La ama y la sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5- Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la clausula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6- Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en la clausula 2-5.

FUNCIONES

7- La ama será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la clausula 3.

8- Si en algún momento la ama no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la clausula 3, la sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y abandonar sus servicios a la ama sin previo aviso.

9- Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo a la ama. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe obedecer a la ama, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que esta le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

INICIO Y VIGENCIA

10- La ama y la sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11- Este contrato será efectivo durante un período de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio ("vigencia de contrato"). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellas en el mismo son satisfactorias y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir sus vidas por separado.

DISPONIBILIDAD

12- La sumisa estará disponible para la ama desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por la ama ("horas asignadas"). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

13- La ama se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio de la ama y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

UBICACIÓN

14- La sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine la ama. La ama correrá con todos los costos de viaje en los que incurra la sumisa con este fin.

PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS

15- Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmiendas. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

AMA

15-1. La ama debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la sumisa. La ama en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. La ama no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.

15-2. La ama acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. La ama puede utilizar el cuerpo de la sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuna, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15-3. La ama ofrecerá a la sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente a la ama.

15-4. La ama mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir a la ama.

15-5. La ama puede disciplinar a la sumisa cuando sea necesario para asegurarse de que la sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión a la ama y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. La ama puede azotar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligada a exponer.

15-6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, la ama garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15-7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, la ama garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15-8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, la ama cuidará a la sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15-9. La ama cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15-10. La ama no prestará su sumisa a otros amos/as.

15-11. La ama podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la sumisa.

15-12. La ama garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

SUMISA

15-13. La sumisa acepta a la ama como su dueña y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando la ama le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15-14. La sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15-15. La sumisa servirá a la ama en todo aquello que la ama considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer a la ama en todo momento.

15-16. La sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención medica cuando la necesite, en todo momento mantendrá informada a la ama de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15-17. La sumisa deberá tomar suplementos vitamínicos para garantizar su sano rendimiento.

15-18. La sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que la ama considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante la ama.

15-19. La sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso de la ama.

15-20. La sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija la ama, sin dudar y sin discutir.

15-21. La sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que la ama decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15-22. La sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos de la ama excepto cuando se lo ordene. La sumisa debe bajar la mirada, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia de la ama.

15-23. La sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia la ama y solo se dirigirá como señora, señora Black o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene la ama.

15-24. La sumisa no tocará a la ama sin su expreso consentimiento.

ACTIVIDADES

16- La sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

17- La ama y la sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD

18- La ama y la sumisa admiten que la ama pueda solicitar a la sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19- Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad "Amarillo" para indicar a la ama que la sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.

20- Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad "Rojo" para indicar a la ama que la sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando le diga esta palabra, la acción de la ama cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

CONCLUSIÓN

21- Las abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

* * *

La ama: Bellatrix Black

Fecha

* * *

La sumisa: Hermione Granger

Fecha

* * *

APÉNDICE 1

NORMAS

 **Obediencia:**

La sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que la ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

 **Sueño:**

La sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con la ama.

 **Comida:**

Para cuidar su salud y bienestar, la sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

 **Ropa:**

Durante la vigencia del contrato, la sumisa solo llevará ropa que la ama haya aprobado. La ama ofrecerá a la sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la sumisa debe utilizar. La ama acompañará a la sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la ama considere oportuno.

 **Ejercicio:**

La ama proporcionará a la sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la ama de los avances de la sumisa.

 **Higiene personal y belleza:**

La sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la ama considere oportuno. La ama correrá con todos los gastos.

 **Seguridad personal:**

La sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

 **Cualidades personales:**

La sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la ama. La sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la de la ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la ama no esté presente.

 **El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y la ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

APÉNDICE 2

 **Límites infranqueables**

Actos con fuego.

Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Actos con instrumental médico ginecólogo.

Actos con niños y animales.

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

APÉNDICE 3

 **Límites tolerables**

A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?

·Masturbación

·Penetración vaginal

·Cunnilingus

·Fisting vaginal

·Felación

·Penetración anal

·Fisting anal

 **¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?**

·Vibradores

·Consoladores

·Tapones anales

·Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

 **¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?**

·Bondage con cuerda

·Bondage con cinta adhesiva

·Bondage con muñequeras

·Otros tipos de Bondage

de cuero

·Bondage con esposas y grilletes

 **¿Acepta la sumisa los siguientes tipos de Bondage?**

·Manos al frente

·Muñecas con tobillos

·Tobillos

·A objetos, muebles, etc.

·Codos

·Barras separadoras

·Manos a la espalda

·Suspensión

·Rodillas

 **¿Acepta la sumisa que se le venden los ojos?**

 **¿Acepta la sumisa que se la amordace?**

 **¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la sumisa?**

1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:

1-2-3-4-5

 **¿Acepta la sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?**

·Azotes

·Azotes con pala

·Latigazos

·Azotes con vara

·Mordiscos

·Pinzas para pezones

·Pinzas genitales

·Hielo

·Cera caliente

·Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

* * *

Dios mío. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para echar un vistazo a la lista de los alimentos. Trago saliva y tengo la boca seca. Vuelvo a leerlo.

Me da vuelta la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar todo esto? Y al parecer es en mi beneficio, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites en forma segura… ¡Por favor! Es una broma. Servirla y obedecerla en todo. ¡En todo! Muevo la cabeza sin terminar de creerlo. En realidad, ¿los votos del matrimonio no utilizan palabras como…obediencia? Me desconcierta. ¿Todavía dicen eso las parejas? Solo tres meses… ¿Por eso ha habido tantas? ¿No se las queda mucho tiempo? ¿O ellas tuvieron bastante con tres meses? ¿Todos los fines de semana? Es demasiado. No podré ver a Fleur ni a los amigos que pueda hacer en mi nuevo trabajo, suponiendo que encuentre trabajo. Quizá debería reservarme un fin de semana al mes para mí. Quizá cuando tenga la regla…parece…práctico. ¡Es mi dueña! ¡Tendré que hacer lo que le plazca! Dios mío.

Me estremezco al pensar en que me azote y me pegue. Probablemente los azotes no sean tan graves, aunque sí humillantes. ¿Y atarme? Bueno, ya me ha atado las manos. Fue…bueno, fue excitante, muy excitante, así qué quizá tampoco sea tan grave. No me prestará a otra ama…maldita sea, por supuesto que no. Sería totalmente inaceptable. ¿Por qué me tomo siquiera la molestia de pensar en todo esto?

No puedo mirarla a los ojos. ¡Qué raro! Es la única manera de tener alguna posibilidad de saber lo que está pensando. Pero ¿a quién intento engañar? Nunca sé lo que está pensando, pero me gusta mirarla a los ojos. Son bonitos, cautivadores, inteligentes, profundos y oscuros, con secretos de dominación. Pienso en su mirada ardiente, aprieto los muslos y me estremezco.

Y no puedo tocarla. Bueno, esto no me sorprende. Y esas estúpidas normas…No, no, no puedo. Me cubro la cara con las manos. No es manera de mantener una relación. Necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada. Las travesuras físicas que he hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido francamente agitadoras. Y mentalmente…Oh, es demasiado. Como diría Harry, un autentico agotamiento mental. Quizá por la mañana no me parezca una broma de mal gusto.

Me levanto y me cambio rápidamente. Quizá debería pedirle prestado a Fleur su pijama rosa de franela. Necesito el contacto de algo mimoso y tranquilizador. Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes en remera y pantalones cortos de pijama.

Me miro en el espejo del baño. _No puedes estar planteándotelo en serio…_ la voz de mi consciencia parece cuerda y racional, no mordaz, como suele ser. La reina que llevo dentro no deja de dar saltitos como una niña de cinco años. _Por favor, di que sí…sino terminaremos solas con un montón de gatos y tus novelas por única compañía._

La única mujer que me ha atraído, y llega con un maldito contrato, un látigo y un sinfín de puntos y cláusulas. Bueno, al menos he conseguido lo que quería este fin de semana. La reina que llevo dentro deja de saltar y sonríe con serenidad _. ¡Oh, sí…!_ , articula con los labios asintiendo con aire de suficiencia. Me ruborizo al recordar sus manos y su boca sobre mí, su cuerpo sobre el mío. Cierro los ojos y siento en lo más hondo la exquisita tensión de mis muslos. Quiero hacerlo una y otra vez. Quizá si solo me quedo con el sexo… ¿Lo aceptaría? Me temo que no.

¿Soy sumisa? Quizá lo parezco. Quizá le di esa impresión en la entrevista. Soy tímida, sí…pero ¿sumisa? Dejo que Fleur me avasalle… ¿es lo mismo? Y esos límites tolerables…alucino, aunque me tranquiliza saber que tenemos que discutirlos.

Vuelvo a mi habitación. Es demasiado en lo que pensar. Necesito aclararme, planteármelo por la mañana, cuando este fresca. Guardo los transgresores documentos en la cartera. Mañana…mañana será otro día. Me meto en la cama, apago la luz y me acuesto mirando el techo. Ojala no la hubiera conocido nunca. Mi consciencia niega con la cabeza. Las dos sabemos que es mentira. Nunca me había sentido tan viva.

Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un sueño profundo en el que de vez en cuando veo camas de cuatro postes, grilletes e intensos ojos negros.

A la mañana siguiente Fleur me despierta.

—Hermione, llevo llamándote un buen rato. ¿Te has desmayado?

Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse. No solo se ha levantado sino que ha salido a correr. Echo un vistazo al despertador. Las ocho de la mañana. Wow, he dormido más de nueve horas.

—¿Qué pasa?—balbuceo media dormida.

—Ha llegado un tipo con un paquete para ti. Tienes que firmar.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante.

Da unos saltitos entusiasmada y vuelve al comedor. Salgo de la cama y me pongo la bata, que está colgada en la puerta. En el comedor hay un chico elegante con colita y una caja grande en las manos.

—Hola—murmuro.

—Te prepararé un té—me dice Fleur mientras entra en la cocina.

—¿La señorita Granger?

He inmediatamente se quien me ha mandado el paquete.

—Sí—contesto con recelo.

—Traigo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que instalarlo y enseñarle a utilizarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ha estas horas?

—Yo cumplo ordenes, señora.

Me dedica una sonrisa encantadora, pero expeditiva, como diciendo que no le venga con pavadas.

¿Acaba de llamarme "señora"? ¿He envejecido diez años en una noche? De ser así, es culpa del contrato. Frunzo los labios disgustada.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

—Un Mac Book Pro.

—Como no—digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aun no está en los negocios, señora. Es lo último de Apple.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Suspiro ruidosamente.

—Colóquelo ahí, en la mesa del comedor.

Voy a la cocina a reunirme con Fleur.

—¿Qué es?—me pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

Se ha recogido el cabello. También ella ha dormido bien.

—Una computadora portátil de Bellatrix.

—¿Por qué te manda una computadora? Sabes que puedes utilizar la mía.

No para lo que ella tiene en mente.

—Bueno, es solo un préstamo. Quería que lo probara.

Mi escusa parece poco convincente, pero Fleur asiente. Wow…he mentido a Fleur Delacour. Una novedad. Me pasa mi taza de té.

La laptop es brillante, plateada y bastante bonita, con una pantalla grandísima. A Bellatrix Black le gustan las cosas a gran escala…pienso en donde vive, en su casa.

—Lleva el ultimo OS y todo un paquete de programas, más un disco duro de 1,5 terabytes, así qué tendrá mucho espacio, 32 G de RAM…¿Para qué va a utilizarlo?

—Bueno…para mandar E-mails.

—¡E-mails!—exclama pasmado, alzando las cejas con una ligera mirada de mente.

—Y quizá navegar por internet…—añado encogiéndome de hombros, como disculpándome.

Suspira.

—Bueno, tiene Rúter inalámbrico N, y lo he instalado con las especificaciones de su cuenta. Este cacharro está preparado para funcionar prácticamente en todo el mundo—me explica mirándolo con cierto deseo.

—¿Mi cuenta?

—Su nueva dirección de E-mail.

¿Tengo dirección de E-mail?

Pulsa un icono de la pantalla y sigue hablándome, pero yo ni caso. No entiendo una palabra de lo que me dice y, para ser sincera, no me interesa. Dime solo como encenderlo y apagarlo…lo demás ya lo descubriré. Al fin y al cabo, llevo cuatro años usando el de Fleur. Fleur silba impresionada en cuanto lo ve.

—Es tecnología de última generación—me dice alzando las cejas—. A la mayoría de las mujeres le regalan flores o alguna joya—me provoca intentando no sonreír.

Le pongo mala cara, pero no puedo aguantar seria. A las dos nos da un ataque de risa, y el tipo de la computadora nos mira perplejo, boquiabierto. Termina y me pide que le firme el recibo de entrega.

Mientras Fleur lo acompaña a la puerta, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de correo y descubro que está esperándome un E-mail de Bellatrix. El corazón me da un brinco. Tengo un correo electrónico de Bellatrix Black. Lo abro, nerviosa.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 22 de mayo de 2011 23:15**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Su nueva computadora**_

 _ **Querida señorita, Granger:**_

 _ **Confío en que haya dormido bien. Espero que haga buen uso de esta computadora portátil, como comentamos.**_

 _ **Estoy impaciente por cenar con usted el miércoles.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, estaré encantada de contestar a cualquier pregunta vía E-mail, si lo desea.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Pulso "responder".

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:20**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Tu nueva computadora (en préstamo)**_

 _ **He dormido bien, gracias…Por alguna extraña razón…señora.**_

 _ **Creí que la computadora era en préstamo, es decir, no es mía.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

Su respuesta llega casi al momento.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:22**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Tu nueva computadora (en préstamo)**_

 _ **La computadora es en préstamo. Indefinidamente, señorita Granger.**_

 _ **Observo en su tono que ha leído la documentación que le di.**_

 _ **¿Tiene alguna pregunta?**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta_ _de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

No puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:25**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Mentes inquisitivas**_

 _ **Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no me parece adecuado hacerlas vía E-mail, y algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.**_

 _ **No quiero ni necesito una computadora indefinidamente.**_

 _ **Hasta luego. Que tenga un buen día…señora.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

Su respuesta vuelve a hacer instantánea y hace que sonría.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:26**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Tu nueva computadora (de nuevo en préstamo)**_

 _ **Hasta luego, Hermione.**_

 _ **P.D.: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Cierro la computadora sonriendo como una idiota. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a la juguetona Bellatrix? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Bueno, es mi última semana…seguramente el señor y la señora Weasley harán un poco la vista gorda. Corro a la ducha sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Me ha escrito E-mails! Me siento como una niña aturdida. Y todas las angustias por el contrato desaparecen. Mientras me lavo el pelo, intento pensar en lo que podría preguntarle por E-mail, aunque seguramente estas cosas es mejor hablarlas. Supongamos que alguien hackea su cuenta…me ruborizo solo de pensarlo. Me visto rápidamente, me despido a gritos de Fleur y salgo para trabajar mi última semana en Weasley.

Harry me llama las once.

—Hola, ¿vamos a tomar un café?

Su tono es el del Harry de siempre, mi amigo Harry, no un… ¿Cómo lo llamó Bellatrix? Un pretendiente. Uf.

—Claro. Estoy en el trabajo. ¿Puedes pasar por aquí, digamos, a las doce?

—Dale, nos vemos a las doce.

Cuelga y yo vuelvo a reponer las brochas y a pensar en Bellatrix Black y su contrato.

Harry es puntual. Entra a la tienda dando saltitos vacilantes como un cachorro de ojos verdes.

—Hermione.

En cuanto esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa, se me pasa el enojo.

—Hola, Harry. —Lo abrazo—. Me muero de hambre. Voy a decirle a la señora Weasley que salgo a comer.

De camino a la cafetería, tomo a Harry del brazo. Me alegra mucho que actué con…normalidad, como un amigo al que conozco y al que entiendo.

—Hermione—murmura—, ¿de verdad me has perdonado?

—Harry, sabes que nunca puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo.

Sonríe.

Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa para ver si tengo un E-mail de Bellatrix, y quizá pueda empezar mi investigación. Fleur ha salido, así qué enciendo la nueva computadora y abro el programa de correo. Por supuesto, en la bandeja de entrada tengo un E-mail de Bellatrix. Casi salto de la silla de alegría.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:24**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Trabajar para ganarse la vida**_

 _ **Querida señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Espero que haya tenido un buen día en el trabajo.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Pulso "responder".

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:48**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Trabajar para ganarse la vida**_

 _ **Señora…he tenido un día excelente en el trabajo.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:50**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡A trabajar!**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Me alegro mucho que haya tenido un día excelente.**_

 _ **Mientras escribe E-mails no está investigando.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:53**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Pesada**_

 _ **Señora Black: deje de mandarme E-mails y podré empezar a hacer los deberes. Me gustaría sacar otro sobresaliente.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

Me abrazo a mí misma.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:55**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Impaciente**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Deje de escribirme E-mails…y haga los deberes.**_

 _ **Me gustaría ponerle otro sobresaliente.**_

 _ **El primero fue muy merecido. ;)**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Bellatrix Black acaba de enviarme un guiño…madre mía.

Abro el google.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:59**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: investigación en internet**_

 _ **Señora Black:**_

 _ **¿Qué me sugiere que ponga en el buscador?**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:02**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Investigación en internet**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Empiece siempre con la Wikipedia.**_

 _ **No quiero más E-mails a menos que tenga preguntas.**_

 _ **¿Entendido?**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:04**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Autoritaria!**_

 _ **Sí…señora.**_

 _ **Es muy autoritaria.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:06**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Controlando**_

 _ **Hermione, no te imaginas cuanto.**_

 _ **Bueno, quizá ahora te haces una ligera idea.**_

 _ **Haz los deberes.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Tecleo "sumisa" en wikipedia.

Media hora después estoy un poco mareada y francamente impactada. ¿De verdad quiero meterme todo esto en la cabeza? ¿Es esto lo que hace en el cuarto rojo del dolor? Contemplo la pantalla, y una parte de mí, una húmeda parte de mí, de la que no he sido consciente hasta hace muy poco, se ha puesto a cien. Madre mía, algunas cosas son excitantes, pero ¿son para mí? Dios mío… ¿Podrían serlo? Necesito espacio. Tengo que pensar.

* * *

 **Después de cuarenta mil años volví. Me odian, lo sé jaja. (Cara de disculpas sinceras)**

 **Bueno…contrato y qué contrato. Hermione quedó de boca abierta. Bella le regaló una portátil y nuestra castaña se puso las pilas en investigar de qué se trata la sumisión. ¿Qué hará? ¿Aceptará todas esas normas y exigencias?**

 **Espero que tengan unas excelentes fiestas. Pásenlo genial. Abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Jessi-04:** Sí, dolores fue la que la inició. Pobre Bella, lo que debe haber soportado.

 **Jaz:** El cuarto rojo está próximo a llegar. Sé que me iré al cuerno jaja.

 **Saori-san02:** Sí, la muy arpía de Dolores la engatusó cuando era una adolescente. Poco a poco Bella irá revelando parte de sus demonios.

 **Jane Astrid Iglesias Castellano:** ¡Aquí volví!

 **Black:** ¡Nuevamente actualización!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Por primera vez en mi vida salgo a correr voluntariamente. Busco mis asquerosas zapatillas, que nunca uso, unos pantalones jogging y una camiseta. Me hago una colita, me ruborizo con los recuerdos que envuelven a mi mente y enciendo el iPod. No puedo sentarme frente a esa maravilla de la tecnología y seguir viendo o leyendo más material inquietante. Necesito quemar parte de esta excesiva y enervante energía. La verdad es que tengo ganas de correr hasta el hotel Heathman y pedirle a la obsesa del control que me eche un polvo. Pero está a ocho kilómetros, y dudo que pueda llegar a correr dos, no digamos ya ocho, y por supuesto podría rechazarme, lo que sería muy humillante.

Cuando abro la puerta, Fleur está saliendo de su coche. Casi se le caen las bolsas al verme. Hermione Granger con zapatillas de deporte. La saludo con la mano y no me paro para que no me pregunte. De verdad necesito estar un rato sola, con Adele sonando en mis oídos.

Cruzo el parque. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La deseo pero ¿en esos términos? La verdad es que no lo sé. Quizá debería negociar lo que quiero. Revisar ese ridículo contrato línea a línea y decidir lo que me parece aceptable y lo que no. He descubierto en internet que legalmente no tiene ningún valor. Seguro que ella lo sabe. Supongo que solo sirve para sentar las bases de la relación. Detalla lo que puedo esperar de ella y lo que ella espera de mí: Mi sumisión total. ¿Estoy preparada para ofrecérsela? ¿Estoy capacitada?

Una pregunta me carcome: ¿Por qué es ella así? ¿Por qué la sedujeron cuando era muy joven? No lo sé. Sigue siendo todo un misterio.

Me paro junto a un gran abeto, apoyo las manos en las rodillas y respiro hondo, me lleno de aire los pulmones. Me siento bien, es catártico. Siento que mi determinación se fortalece. Sí, tengo que decirle lo que me parece bien y lo que no. Tengo que mandarle por E-mail lo que pienso y ya lo discutiéremos el miércoles. Respiro hondo, como para limpiarme por dentro, y vuelvo corriendo hacia casa.

Fleur ha ido a comprar ropa, como no, para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Sobre todo biquinis y pareos haciendo juego. Estará fantástica con todos esos modelitos, pero aun así se los prueba todos y me obliga a sentarme y a comentarle que me parece. No hay muchas maneras de decir: "Estás fantástica, Fleur". Aunque está delgada tiene unas curvas para perder el sentido. No lo hace a propósito, lo sé, pero al final arrastro mi penoso físico cubierto de sudor hasta la habitación con la escusa de ir a embalar más cajas. ¿Podría sentirme menos a la altura? Me llevo conmigo la alucinante tecnología inalámbrica, enciendo la computadora y escribo a Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 de mayo 20:33**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Universitaria escandalizada**_

 _ **Bien, ya he visto bastante.**_

 _ **Ha sido agradable conocerte.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

Pulso "enviar" riéndome de mi travesura. ¿Le va a parecer a ella tan divertida? Oh, maldición…seguramente no. Bellatrix Black no es famosa por su sentido del humor. Aunque sé que lo tiene, porque lo he vivido. Quizá me he pasado. Espero su respuesta.

Espero y espero. Miro el despertador. Han pasado diez minutos.

Para olvidarme de la angustia que se abre camino en mí estomago, me pongo a hacer lo que le he dicho a Fleur que haría: embalar las cosas de mi habitación. Empiezo metiendo mis libros en una caja. Hacia las nueve sigo sin noticias. Quizá ha salido. Malhumorada, hago un puchero me pongo los auriculares del iPod, escucho a Adele y me siento a mi mesa a releer el contrato y a anotar mis observaciones y comentarios.

No sé porque levanto la mirada, quizá he captado de reojo un ligero movimiento, no lo sé, pero cuando levanto, Bellatrix está en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Lleva un despampanante vestido morado oscuro con breteles y ceñido hasta las rodillas, un saco beige que a la distancia parece aterciopelado y unos increíbles zapatos de taco aguja. Como siempre, está hermosa. Sus ojos no parpadean mientras agita suavemente las llaves del coche. Me quito los auriculares y me quedo helada. ¡Maldición!

—Buenas noches, Hermione—me dice en tono frío y expresión cauta e impenetrable.

La capacidad de hablar me abandona. Maldita Fleur, la ha dejado entrar sin avisarme. Por un segundo soy consciente de que estoy hecha un asco, toda sudada y sin duchar, y ella está tan atractiva con ese vestido de infarto, y para colmo, en mi habitación.

—He pensado que tu E-mail merecía una respuesta en persona—me explica en tono seco. Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, dos veces. Esto sí que es una broma. Por nada del mundo se me habría ocurrido que pudiera dejarlo todo para pasar por aquí.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—me pregunta, ahora con ojos divertidos.

Camina hacia mi mesa de noche y deja su cartera de cuero negro. ¿Qué lleva allí dentro? Seguramente papeles de la empresa….contratos…contratos sadomasoquistas.

Se gira y me dedica una imperceptible sonrisa.

Gracias, dios mío…quizá la broma le ha parecido graciosa.

—¿Y bien, puedo sentarme?—me vuelve a preguntar.

Asiento. Mi capacidad de hablar sigue sin hacer acto de presencia. Bellatrix Black está sentada en mi cama…

—Me preguntaba cómo sería tu habitación—me dice.

Miro a mí alrededor pensando por donde escapar. No, sigue sin haber nada más que la puerta y la ventana. Mi habitación es funcional, pero acogedora: pocos muebles blancos de mimbre y una cama doble blanca, de hierro con una colcha con pequeños lunares que hizo mi madre cuando estaba en su etapa de labores hogareños. Es azul cielo y crema.

—Es muy serena y tranquila—murmura.

No en este momento…no contigo aquí.

Al final mi bulbo raquídeo recupera la determinación. Respiro.

—¿Cómo…?

Me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tengo que decir que la educación siempre es importante.

—No, gracias, Hermione.

Esboza una deslumbrante media sonrisa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Bueno, seguramente soy yo quien necesite una copa.

—Así que ha sido agradable conocerme…

Maldita sea, ¿se ha ofendido? Me miro los dedos. Haber como salgo de esta. Si le digo que solo era una broma, no creo que le guste mucho.

—Pensaba que me contestarías por E-mail—le digo en voz muy baja, patética.

—¿Estás mordiéndote el labio a propósito?—me pregunta muy seria.

Pestañeo, abro la boca y suelto el labio.

—No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo—murmuro.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. Siento la tensión, esa exquisita electricidad estática que invade el espacio. Esta sentada muy cerca de mí, con sus ojos negros impenetrables, con su cabello cayendo en ondas perfectas sobre sus hombros. Se inclina, me desase mi coleta muy despacio y me separa el pelo con los dedos. Se me corta la respiración y no puedo moverme. Observo hipnotizada su mano moviéndose, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo con sus largos y hábiles dedos.

—Veo que has decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio—me dice en voz baja y melodiosa, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Por qué, Hermione?

Me rodea la oreja con los dedos y muy suavemente, rítmicamente, tira del lóbulo. Es muy excitante.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar—susurro.

Me siento como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, como una polilla junto a una llama, un pájaro frente a una serpiente…y ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—¿Pensar en qué, Hermione?

—En ti.

—¿Y has decidido que ha sido agradable conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en sentido bíblico?

Maldición. Me ruborizo.

—No pensaba que fueras una experta en la biblia.

—Iba a catequesis los domingos, Hermione. Aprendí mucho—ironiza.

—No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre pinzas para pezones en la biblia. Quizá te dieron la catequesis con una traducción moderna.

Sus labios se arquean dibujando una ligera sonrisa y dirijo la mirada a su boca.

—Bueno, he pensado que debía venir a recordarte lo agradable que ha sido conocerme.

Dios mío. La miro boquiabierta, y sus dedos se desplazan de mi oreja a mi barbilla.

—¿Qué le parece, señorita Granger?

Sus ojos brillantes destilan una expresión de desafío. Tiene los labios entre abiertos. Está esperando, alerta para atacar. El deseo—agudo, liquido y provocativo—arde en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Me adelanto y me lanzo hacia ella. De repente se mueve, no tengo idea de cómo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy en la cama, inmovilizada debajo de ella, con las manos extendidas y sujetas por encima de la cabeza, con su mano libre agarrándome el rostro y su boca buscando la mía.

Me mete la lengua, me reclama y me posee y yo me deleito en su firmeza. La siento por todo mi cuerpo. Me desea, y eso provoca extrañas y exquisitas sensaciones dentro de mí. No a Fleur, con sus minúsculos bikinis, ni a una de las treinta, ni a la malvada señora abusadora de menores. A mí. Esta hermosa mujer me desea a mí. La reina que llevo dentro brilla tanto que podría iluminar todo Portland. Deja de besarme. Abro los ojos y la veo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Confías en mí?—me pregunta.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, con el corazón revotándome en las costillas y la sangre tronando por todo mi cuerpo.

Estira el brazo y del bolsillo de su saco beige, saca un trozo de cuerda roja…se que dejará pequeñas marcas en mi piel. Levantándose un poco el vestido, se sienta a ahorcajadas sobre mí y me ata las muñecas, pero esta vez anuda el otro extremo de la cuerda, fijándola a un barrote del cabezal blanco de hierro. Tira del nudo para comprobar que esté seguro. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estoy atada a mi cama, y muy excitada.

Se levanta y se queda de pie junto a la cama, mirándome con ojos turbios de deseo. Su mirada es de triunfo y a la vez de alivio.

—Mejor así—murmura.

Esboza una maliciosa sonrisa de superioridad. Se inclina y empieza a desatarme una zapatilla. Oh, no…no…los pies no. Acabo de correr.

—No—protesto y doy patadas para que me suelte.

Se detiene.

—Si forcejeas, te ataré también los pies, Hermione. Si haces el menor ruido, te amordazaré. No abras la boca. Seguramente ahora mismo Fleur está ahí afuera escuchando.

¡Amordazarme! ¡Fleur! Me callo.

Me quita las zapatillas y las medias, y me baja muy despacio el pantalón de jogging. Oh…¿qué bombacha tengo puesta? Me levanta, retira la colcha de debajo de mí y me coloca boca arriba sobre las sabanas.

—Veamos.—se pasa la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior—. Estás mordiéndote el labio, Hermione. Sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí.

Me presiona la boca con su largo dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

Dios mío. Apenas puedo contenerme, estoy indefensa, acostada, viendo como se mueve tranquilamente por mi habitación. Es un afrodisíaco embriagador. Se quita sin prisa los zapatos, el saco beige, y con lentitud baja el cierre de su magnífico vestido, quedando frente a mí únicamente con su conjunto de ropa interior de exquisito encaje. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?

—Creo que has visto demasiado.

Se ríe maliciosamente. Vuelve a sentarse encima de mí, ahorcadillas y me levanta la camiseta, creo que va a quitármela, pero la enrolla a la altura del cuello y luego la sube de manera que me deja al descubierto la boca y la nariz, pero me cubre los ojos. Y como está tan bien enrollada, no veo nada.

—Mmm…—susurra satisfecha—. Esto va cada vez mejor. Voy a tomar una copa.

Se inclina, me besa suavemente en los labios y dejo de sentir su peso. Oigo el leve chirrido de la puerta de la habitación. Tomar una copa. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿En la cocina? ¿Ha salido a la cocina sin ropa? ¿Solo con ropa interior? ¿Y Fleur? Agudizo el oído. Distingo ruidos sordos y sé que está hablando con ella…Oh, no…Está prácticamente desnuda. ¿Qué va a decir Fleur? Oigo un golpe seco. ¿Qué es eso? Regresa, la puerta vuelve a chirriar, oigo sus pasos por la habitación y el sonido de hielo tintineando en un vaso. ¿Qué está bebiendo? Cierra la puerta y la escucho como se acerca hacia la mesa de noche, donde anteriormente ha dejado su cartera. Después de uno segundos, vuelve a sentarse a ahorcadillas sobre mí.

—¿Tienes sed, Hermione?—me pregunta en tono burlón.

—Sí—le digo, porque de repente se me ha quedado la boca seca.

Escucho el tintineo del hielo en el vaso. Se inclina y, al besarme, me derrama en la boca un líquido delicioso y vigorizante. Es vino blanco. No lo esperaba es muy excitante, aunque está helado, y los labios de Bellatrix están fríos.

—¿Más?—me pregunta en un susurro.

Asiento. Sabe todavía mejor porque viene de su boca. Se inclina y bebo otro trago de sus labios…madre mía.

—No nos pasemos. Sabemos que tu tolerancia al alcohol es limitada, Hermione.

No puedo evitar reírme, y ella se inclina y suelta otra deliciosa bocanada. Se mueve, se coloca a mi lado y siento su cuerpo arder junto al mío.

—¿Te parece esto agradable?—me pregunta, y noto cierto tono amenazante en su voz.

Me pongo tensa. Vuelve a mover el vaso, me besa y, junto con el vino, me suelta un trocito de hielo en la boca. Muy despacio empieza a descender con los labios desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos, hasta mi torso y mi vientre. Me mete un trozo de hielo en el ombligo, se me forma un pequeño charco de vino muy frío que provoca un incendio que se propaga hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre. Wow.

—Ahora tienes que quedarte quieta—susurra—. Si te mueves, llenarás la cama de vino, Hermione.

Mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente.

—No. Si derrama el vino, la castigaré, señorita Granger.

Gimo, intento controlarme y lucho desesperadamente contra la necesidad de mover las caderas. Oh, no…por favor.

Me baja con un dedo las copas del corpiño y deja mis pechos al aire, expuestos y vulnerables. Se inclina, besa y tira de mis pezones con los labios fríos, helados. Lucho contra mi cuerpo, que intenta responder arqueándose.

—¿Te gusta esto?—me pregunta tirándome de un pezón.

Vuelvo a oír el tintineo del hielo, y luego lo siento alrededor de mi pezón derecho, mientras tira a la vez del izquierdo con los labios. Gimo y lucho por no moverme. Una desesperante y dulce tortura.

—Si derramas el vino, no dejaré que acabes.

—Oh…por favor…Bellatrix…señora…por favor.

Está volviéndome loca. Puedo oírla sonreír.

El hielo de mi pezón está derritiéndose. Estoy muy caliente…caliente, helada y muerta de deseo. Quiero que me alivie como ella sabe.

Me desliza muy despacio los dedos helados por el vientre.

Como tengo la piel hipersensible, mis caderas se flexionan y el líquido del ombligo, ahora menos frío, me gotea por la barriga. Bellatrix reacciona al instante y lo lame, me besa, me muerde suavemente, me chupa.

—Hermione, te has movido. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Jadeo en voz alta. En lo único que puedo concentrarme es en su voz y su tacto. Nada más es real. Nada más importa. Mi radar no registra nada. Desliza los dedos por dentro de mi bombacha y me alivia oír que se le escapa un profundo suspiro.

—Oh, querida—murmura.

Y me introduce dos dedos.

Sofoco un grito.

—Estás lista para mí tan pronto…—me dice.

Mueve sus tentadores dedos despacio, dentro y fuera, y yo empujo hacia ella alzando las caderas.

—Impaciente…—me regaña suavemente.

Traza círculos alrededor de mi clítoris con el pulgar y luego lo presiona.

Jadeo y mi cuerpo da sacudidas bajo sus expertos dedos. Estira un brazo y me retira la camiseta de los ojos para que pueda verla. Está arrebatadora. La tenue luz de la lámpara me hace parpadear. Deseo tocarla, sentirla.

—Quiero tocarte—le digo.

—Lo sé—murmura.

Se inclina y me besa sin dejar de mover los dedos rítmicamente dentro de mi cuerpo, trazando círculos y presionando con el pulgar. Con la otra mano me recoge el pelo hacia arriba y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva. Replica con la lengua el movimiento de sus dedos. Empiezo a sentir las piernas rígidas de tanto empujar hacia su mano. La aparta, y yo vuelvo al borde del abismo. Lo repite una y otra vez. Es tan frustrante…oh, por favor, Bellatrix, grito por dentro.

—Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y de pronto tan lejos. ¿Te parece esto agradable?—me susurra al oído.

Agotada, gimoteo y tiro de mis brazos atados. Estoy indefensa, perdida en una tortura erótica.

—Por favor—le suplico.

Al final se apiada de mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Hermione?

Oh…mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y vuelve a quedarse inmóvil.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Hermione?

—A ti…—grito.

—Dime como quieres que te folle. Hay una variedad infinita de maneras—me susurra al oído.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesa de luz y la introduce en la cartera. Oh, dios mío. ¿Lleva sus juguetes a donde va? ¿Es legal andar con prótesis penianas en la cartera como si fueran esenciales para una reunión de oficina? Por supuesto, tendría que haberlo imaginado…su perversión no tiene límites.

Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y, me quita la bombacha sin dejar de mirarme con ojos brillantes. La miro fascinada, anonadada mientras se ajusta el arnés son sus respectivas correas a los lados con el dildo adherido y bien sujeto…madre mía, no es el mismo que utilizó la ultima vez…parece más grande.

—¿Te parece esto agradable?—me dice acariciándome los muslos.

—Era una broma—gimoteo.

Por favor, fóllame, Bellatrix.

Alza las cejas.

—¿Una broma?—me pregunta en voz amenazadoramente baja.

—Si, por favor, Bellatrix—le ruego.

—¿Y ahora te ríes?

—No—gimoteo.

La tensión sexual está a punto de hacerme estallar. Me mira un momento, evaluando mi deseo, y de pronto me agarra de la cintura y me da vuelta. Me toma por sorpresa, y como tengo las manos atadas, tengo que apoyarme en los codos. Me empuja las rodillas para alzarme el trasero y me da un fuerte azote. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me penetra. Grito, por el azote y por su repentina embestida, y acabo inmediatamente, me desmorono debajo de ella, que sigue embistiéndome exquisitamente. No se detiene. Estoy destrozada. No puedo más…y ella empuja una y otra vez…y siento que vuelve a inundarme otra vez…no puede ser…no…

—Vamos, Hermione, otra vez—me ordena entre dientes.

Y por increíble que parezca, mi cuerpo responde, se convulsiona y vuelvo a alcanzar el clímax gritando su nombre. Me rompo de nuevo en mil pedazos y Bellatrix se detiene, jadeando. Estoy segura que no se ha corrido. Su férreo control la hace detenerse ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo soporta tanto placer? ¿Será una de sus tantas reglas? ¿Así serán todas las amas?

—¿Te ha gustado?—me pregunta con los dientes apretados.

Madre mía.

Estoy acostada en la cama, desbastada, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados cuando se aparta de mí muy despacio. Se levanta, se quita el arnés, lo envuelve en un trozo de tela y lo guarda en la cartera. Se pone el vestido y vuelve a la cama, me desata y me quita la camiseta. Flexiono los dedos y me froto las muñecas, sonriendo al ver que se me ha marcado las finas líneas de la cuerda. Me ajusto el corpiño mientras ella tira de la colcha para taparme. La miro aturdida y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Ha sido realmente agradable—susurro sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ya estamos otra vez con la palabrita.

—¿No te gusta que lo diga?

—No, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Bueno…no sé…parece tener un efecto beneficioso sobre ti.

—¿Soy un efecto beneficioso? ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora? ¿Podría herir más mi amor propio, señorita Granger?

—No creo que tengas ningún problema de amor propio.

Pero soy consciente de que lo digo sin convicción. Algo se me pasa rápidamente por la cabeza, una idea fugaz, pero se me escapa antes de que pueda atraparla.

—¿Tú crees?—me pregunta en tono amable.

Está acostada a mi lado, vestida, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo con su cabello cayendo ligeramente desordenado, y yo solo llevo puesto el corpiño.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

—Porque no.—se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la frente—. Así qué ese E-mail era lo que tú llamas una broma.

Sonrío a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros.

—Ya veo. Entonces todavía estás planteándote mi proposición…

—Tu proposición indecente…sí, me lo estoy planteando. Pero tengo cosas que comentar.

Me sonríe aliviada.

—Me decepcionarías si no tuvieras cosas para comentar.

—Iba a mandártelas por correo, pero me has interrumpido.

—Coitus Interruptus.

—¿Lo ves?, sabía que tenías algo de sentido del humor escondido por ahí—le digo sonriendo.

—No es tan divertido, Hermione. He pensado que estabas diciéndome que no, que ni siquiera querías comentarlo.

Se queda en silencio.

—Todavía no lo sé. No he decidido nada. ¿Vas a ponerme un collar?

—Has estado investigando. No lo sé, Hermione. Nunca le he puesto un collar a nadie.

Oh…¿Debería sorprenderme? Sé tan poco sobre las sesiones…no sé.

—¿A ti te han puesto un collar?—le pregunto en un susurro.

—Sí.

—¿La emperatriz Milonia Cesonia?

—¡La emperatriz Milonia Cesonia! ¿¡La esposa de Calígula!?

Se ríe a carcajadas, y parece joven y despreocupada, con la cabeza echada hacia tras. Su risa es contagiosa.

Le sonrío.

—Le diré como la llamas. Le encantará.

—¿Sigues en contacto con ella?—le pregunto sin poder disimular mi temor.

—Sí—me contesta muy seria.

Oh…de pronto una parte de mí se vuelve loca de celos. El sentimiento es tan fuerte que me perturba.

—Ya veo—le digo en tono tenso—. Así qué tienes a alguien con quien comentar tu alternativo estilo de vida, pero yo no puedo.

Frunce el ceno.

—Creo que nunca había pensado en ello desde ese punto de vista. La emperatriz formaba parte de este estilo de vida. Te dije que ahora es una buena amiga. Si quieres, puedo presentarte a una de mis ex sumisas. Podrías hablar con ella.

¿Qué? ¿Lo dice a propósito para que me enfade?

—¿Esto es lo que tu llamas una broma?

—No, Hermione—me contesta perpleja.

—No…me las arreglaré yo sola, muchas gracias—le contesto bruscamente, tirando de la colcha hasta mi barbilla.

Me observa perdida, sorprendida.

—Hermione, no…—no sabe que decir. Una novedad, creo—. No quería ofenderte.

—No estoy ofendida. Estoy consternada.

—¿Consternada?

—No quiero hablar con ninguna ex novia tuya…o esclava…o sumisa…como las llames.

—Hermione Granger, ¿Estás celosa?

Me pongo colorada.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—Mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión en el Heathman. Además, ya te dije que no duermo con mis novias, o esclavas, o sumisas, ni con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron una excepción. No volverá a pasar.

Oigo la firme determinación detrás de su dulce voz ronca.

Frunzo los labios.

—Bueno, estoy cansada.

—¿Estás echándome?

Alza las cejas perpleja y algo afligida.

—Sí.

—Bueno, otra novedad.—me mira interrogante—. ¿No quieres que comentemos nada? Sobre el contrato.

—No—le contesto de mal humor.

—Ay, cuanto me gustaría darte una buena tunda. Te sentirías mucho mejor, y yo también.

—No puedes decir esas cosas…todavía no he firmado nada.

—Pero soñar es humano, Hermione.—se inclina y me agarra de la barbilla—. ¿Hasta el miércoles?—murmura.

Me besa rápidamente los labios.

—Hasta el miércoles—le contesto—. Espera, salgo contigo. Dame un minuto.

Me siento, tomo la camiseta y la empujo para que se levante de la cama. Lo hace de mala gana.

—Pásame los pantalones de jogging, por favor.

Los levanta del suelo y me los tiende.

—Sí, señora.

Intenta ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo consigue.

La miro con mala cara mientras me pongo los pantalones. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre y sé que después de que se marche voy a tener que enfrentarme a la santa inquisidora Fleur Delacour. Agarro una gomita para el pelo, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para ver si está Fleur. No está en el comedor. Creo que la oigo hablando por teléfono en su habitación. Bellatrix me sigue durante el breve recorrido entre mi habitación y la puerta de la calle. Mis pensamientos y mis sentidos fluyen y se transforman. Ya no estoy enojada con ella. De pronto me siento insoportablemente tímida. No quiero que se marche. Por primera vez me gustaría que fuera normal, me gustaría mantener una relación normal que no exigiera un acuerdo de diez páginas, azotes y mosquetones en el techo de su cuarto de juegos.

Le abro la puerta y me miro las manos. Es la primera vez que traigo una mujer a mi casa y creo que ha estado genial. Pero ahora me siento como un recipiente, como un vaso vacío que se llena a su antojo. La voz de mi consciencia mueve la cabeza. _Querías correr al Heathman en busca de sexo…y te lo han traído a casa._ Cruza los brazos y golpea el suelo con el pie, como preguntándose de que me quejo. Bellatrix se detiene junto a la puerta, se coloca su saco beige y se acomoda el cabello. Me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarla, arrugando la frente.

—¿Estás bien?—me pregunta acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Sí—le contesto, aunque la verdad es que no estoy tan segura.

Siento un cambio de paradigma. Sé que si acepto, me hará daño. Ella no puede, no le interesa o no quiere ofrecerme nada más…pero yo quiero más. Mucho más. El ataque de celos que he sentido hace un momento me dice que mis sentimientos por ella son más profundos de lo que me he reconocido a mí misma.

—Nos vemos el miércoles—me dice.

Se acerca y me besa con ternura. Pero mientras está besándome, algo cambia. Sus labios me presionan imperiosamente. Desliza una mano desde la mejilla hasta mi nuca y con la otra me toma de la cintura. Su respiración se acelera. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa más profundamente. La agarro de los brazos. Quiero deslizar las manos por su cabello, pero me resisto porque sé que no le gustaría. Pega su frente a la mía con los ojos cerrados.

—Hermione—susurra con voz quebrada—, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Lo mismo podría decirte yo—le susurro a mi vez.

Respira hondo, me besa la frente y se marcha. Avanza con paso decidido hacia el coche pasándome la mano por el pelo. Mientras abre la puerta, levanta la mirada y me lanza una sonrisa arrebatadora. Totalmente deslumbrada, le devuelvo una leve sonrisa y de nuevo pienso en Ícaro acercándose demasiado al sol. Cierro la puerta de la calle mientras sube elegantemente a su coche. Siento una irresistible necesidad de llorar. Una triste y solitaria melancolía me oprime el corazón. Vuelvo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella intentando racionalizar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. Me dejo caer al suelo, me cubro la cara con las manos y empiezan a saltárseme las lágrimas.

Fleur llama a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Hermione?—susurra.

Abro la puerta. Me mira y me abraza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa repulsiva y bella imbécil?

—Nada que no quiera que me hiciera, Fleur.

Me lleva hasta la cama y nos sentamos.

—Tienes el pelo de haber echado un polvo espantoso.

Aunque estoy desconsolada, me río.

—Ha sido un buen polvo, de espantoso nada.

Fleur sonríe.

—Mejor. ¿Por qué lloras? Tú nunca lloras.

Toma el cepillo de la mesita de noche, se sienta a mi lado y empieza a desenredarme los nudos muy despacio.

—¿No me dijiste que habías quedado con ella el miércoles?

—Sí, en eso habíamos quedado.

—¿Por qué se ha pasado hoy por aquí?

—Porque le he mandado un E-mail.

—¿Pidiéndole que pasara?

—No, diciéndole que no quería volver a verla.

—¿Y se presenta aquí? Hermione, es genial.

—La verdad es que era una broma.

—Bueno, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

Me armo de paciencia y le explico de qué se trataba mi E-mail, sin entrar en detalles.

—Pensabas que te respondería por correo.

—Sí.

—Y en vez de eso se ha presentado aquí.

—Sí.

—Eso es que está loca por ti.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Bellatrix loca por mí? Difícilmente. Solo está buscando un nuevo juguete, un nuevo y educado juguete con el que acostarse y al que hacerle cosas indescriptibles. Se me encoje el corazón y me duele. Es la verdad.

—Ha venido a follarme, eso es todo.

—¿Quién dijo que el romanticismo había muerto?—murmura horrorizada.

He dejado impresionada a Fleur. No pensaba que eso fuera posible. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Utiliza el sexo como un arma.

—¿Te echa un polvo para someterte?

Mueve la cabeza contrariada. Pestañeo y siento que estoy poniéndome colorada. Oh…has dado en el clavo, Fleur Delacour, vas a ganar el Pulitzer.

—Hermione, no entiendo. ¿Y le dejas que te haga el amor?

—No, Fleur, no hacemos el amor…follamos…como dice Bellatrix. No le interesa el amor.

—Sabía que había algo raro en ella. Tiene problemas con el compromiso.

Asiento, como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero por dentro suspiro. Ay, Fleur…ojala pudiera contártelo todo sobre esta mujer extraña, triste y perversa, y ojala tú pudieras decirme que la olvidara, que dejara de ser una idiota.

—Me temo que la situación es bastante abrumadora—murmuro.

Me quedo muy, muy corta.

No quiero seguir hablando de Bellatrix, le pregunto por Sirius. Con solo mencionar su nombre, la actitud de Fleur cambia radicalmente. Se le ilumina la cara y me sonríe.

—El sábado vendrá temprano para ayudarnos a cargar.

Estrecha el cepillo con fuerza contra su pecho. —¡Oh!, le ha dado fuerte—, y siento una vaga y familiar punzada de envidia. Fleur ha encontrado a alguien normal y me parece muy feliz.

Me giro hacia ella y la abrazo.

—Ah, casi me olvido. Tu padre ha llamado cuando estabas…bueno, ocupada. Parece qué Remus ha tenido un pequeño accidente, así qué tu madre y él no podrán venir a la entrega de títulos. Pero tu padre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames.

—Oh…mi madre no me ha llamado para decírmelo. ¿Está bien Remus?

—Sí. Llámala mañana. Ahora es tarde.

—Gracias, Fleur. Ya estoy bien. Mañana llamaré también a Wendell. Creo que me voy a acostar.

Sonríe, pero arruga los ojos preocupada.

Cuando ya se ha marchado, me siento, vuelvo a leer el contrato y voy tomando notas. Una vez que he terminado, enciendo la computadora dispuesta a responderle.

En mi bandeja de entrada hay un E-mail de Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 23 mayo de 2011 23:16**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Esta noche**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Espero impaciente sus notas sobre el contrato.**_

 _ **Entre tanto, que duermas bien.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:02**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Objeciones**_

 _ **Querida señora Black:**_

 _ **Aquí está mi lista de objeciones. Espero que el miércoles las discutamos con calma en nuestra cena.**_

 _ **Los números remiten a las cláusulas:**_

 _ **2: No tengo nada claro que sea exclusivamente en mi beneficio, es decir, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites. Estoy segura de que para eso no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas. Seguramente es para tu beneficio.**_

 _ **4: Como sabes, solo he practicado sexo contigo. No tomo drogas y nunca me han hecho una transfusión. Seguramente estoy más que sana. ¿Qué me dices de ti?**_

 _ **8: Puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento si creo que no te ciñes a los límites acordados. De acuerdo, eso me parece muy bien.**_

 _ **9: ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar tu disciplina sin dudar? Tenemos que hablarlo.**_

 _ **11: Período de prueba de un mes, no de tres.**_

 _ **12: No puedo comprometerme todos los fines de semana. Tengo vida propia, y seguiré teniéndola. ¿Quizá tres de cada cuatro?**_

 _ **15-2: Utilizar mi cuerpo de manera que consideres oportuna, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito…por favor, define "en cualquier otro ámbito".**_

 _ **15-5: Toda la cláusula sobre la disciplina en general. No estoy segura de que quiero ser azotada, zurrada o castigada físicamente. Estoy segura de que este infringe las clausulas 2-5. Y además eso de "por cualquier otra razón" es sencillamente mezquino...y me dijiste que no eras una sádica.**_

 _ **15-10: Como si prestarme a alguien pudiera ser una opción. Pero me alegra que me lo dejes tan claro.**_

 _ **15-14: Sobre las normas, comento más adelante.**_

 _ **15-19: ¿Qué problema hay en que me toque sin tu permiso? En cualquier caso, sabes que no lo hago.**_

 _ **15-21: Disciplina: Véase arriba clausula 15-5.**_

 _ **15-22: ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **15-24: ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?**_

 _ **Normas:**_

 _ **Dormir: Aceptaré seis horas.**_

 _ **Comida: No voy a comer lo que ponga en una lista. O la lista de los alimentos se eliminan, o rompo el contrato.**_

 _ **Ropa: De acuerdo, siempre y cuando solo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando esté contigo.**_

 _ **Ejercicio: Habíamos quedado en tres horas, pero sigue poniendo cuatro.**_

 _ **Límites tolerables: ¿Tenemos que pasar por todo esto? No quiero Fisting de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es la suspensión? Pinzas genitales…debes estar bromeando.**_

 _ **¿Podrías decirme cuáles son tus planes para el miércoles? Yo trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:07**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Objeciones**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Es una lista muy larga. ¿Por qué está todavía despierta?**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha : 24 de mayo de 2011 00:10**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Quemándome las pestañas**_

 _ **Señora:**_

 _ **Si no recuerdo mal, estaba con esta lista cuando una obsesa del control me interrumpió y me llevó a la cama.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:12**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Deja de quemarte las pestañas**_

 _ **HERMIONE, VETE A LA CAMA.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Obesa del control y presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

¡Ay!…en mayúsculas, como si me gritara. Apago la computadora. ¿Cómo puede intimidarme estando a ocho kilómetros? Todavía triste, me meto en la cama e inmediatamente caigo en un sueño profundo, aunque intranquilo.

* * *

 **¡Nuevamente con otro capítulo! Bellatrix marcando territorio y Hermione aún indecisa, pero revisando el contrato.**

 **Espero que tuvieran unas excelentes fiestas.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **FannyGP:** Gracias. Todavía no he ojeado lo que me enviste. El trabajo me tiene como loca (Ya tendré un tiempito libre o eso espero jaja). Te agradezco por haberte tomado la molestia. Abrazos y que andes bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente, al volver a casa del trabajo, llamo a mi madre.

Como en Weasley el día ha sido relativamente tranquilo, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Estoy inquieta, nerviosa, porque mañana tengo que enfrentarme con la obsesiva del control, y en el fondo estoy preocupada porque quizá he sido demasiado negativa en mi respuesta al contrato. Quizá ella decida cancelarlo.

Mi madre está muy triste, siente mucho no poder venir a la entrega de títulos. Remus se ha torcido un ligamento y renguea. La verdad es que es muy torpe, como yo. Se recuperará sin problemas, pero tiene que hacer reposo, y mi madre tiene que atenderlo todo el tiempo.

—Hermione, cariño, lo siento muchísimo—se lamenta mi madre por teléfono.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Wendell estará aquí.

—Hermione, pareces distraída… ¿Estás bien, mi niña?

—Sí, mamá.

Ay, si tú supieras…he conocido a una mujer escandalosamente rica que quiere mantener conmigo una especie de extraña y perversa relación sexual en la que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto.

—¿Has conocido algún chico?

—No, mamá.

Ahora mismo no me apetece contarle nada y menos explicarle que mi inclinación está completamente en la vereda de enfrente.

—Bueno, cariño, el jueves pensaré en ti. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cierro los ojos. Sus cariñosas palabras me reconfortan.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. Saludos a Remus de mi parte. Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Seguro, cariño. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Mientras hablaba con ella, he entrado en mi habitación. Enciendo el cacharro infernal y abro el programa de correo. Tengo un e-mail de Bellatrix de última hora de anoche o primera hora de esta mañana, según como se mire. Al momento se me acelera el corazón y oigo la sangre bombeándome en los oídos. Maldita sea…quizá me diga que no…seguro…quizá ha cancelado la cena. La idea me resulta dolorosa. La descarto rápidamente y abro el mensaje.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 01:27**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Sus objeciones**_

 _ **Querida señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Tras revisar con más detalle sus objeciones, me permito recordarle la definición de sumisa.**_

 _ **Sumisa: Adjetivo.**_

 _ **Inclinada o dispuesta a someterse; que obedece humildemente: sirvientes sumisos.**_

 _ **Que indica sumisión: Una respuesta sumisa.**_

 _ **Origen: 1580-1590; someterse, sumisión.**_

 _ **Sinónimo: 1. Obediente, complaciente, humilde. 2. Pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida.**_

 _ **Antónimo: 1. Rebelde, desobediente.**_

 _ **Por favor, téngalo en mente cuando nos reunamos el miércoles.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Lo primero que siento es alivio. Al menos está dispuesta a comentar mis objeciones y todavía quiere que nos veamos mañana. Lo pienso un poco y le contesto.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:29**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Mis objeciones…¿Qué pasa con las suyas?**_

 _ **Señora:**_

 _ **Le ruego que observe la fecha de origen: 1580-1590. Quisiera recordarle a la señora, con todo respeto, que estamos en 2011. Desde entonces hemos avanzado un largo camino.**_

 _ **Me permito ofrecerle una definición para que la tenga en cuenta en nuestra reunión:**_

 _ **Compromiso: Sustantivo.**_

 _ **Llegar a un entendimiento mediante concesiones mutuas; alcanzar un acuerdo ajustado exigencias o principios en conflicto u oposición mediante la recíproca modificación de las demandas.**_

 _ **El resultado de dicho acuerdo.**_

 _ **Poner en peligro, exponer a un peligro, una sospecha, etc. Poner en un compromiso la integridad de alguien.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:32**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Qué pasa con mis objeciones?**_

 _ **Bien visto, como siempre, señorita Granger. Pasaré a buscarla por su casa a las siete en punto.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:40**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: 2011-Las mujeres sabemos conducir**_

 _ **Señora:**_

 _ **Tengo coche y sé conducir. Preferiría otro sitio.**_

 _ **¿Dónde nos encontramos?**_

 _ **¿En su hotel a las siete?**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:43**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Jovencitas testarudas**_

 _ **Querida señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Me remito a mi e-mail del 24 de mayo de 2011, enviado a la 01:27, y a la definición que contiene.**_

 _ **¿Cree que será capaz de hacer lo que se le diga?**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:49**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Mujeres intratables**_

 _ **Señora:**_

 _ **Preferiría conducir.**_

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:52**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Mujeres exasperadas**_

 _ **Muy bien.**_

 _ **En mi hotel a las siete.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el Marble Bar.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Hasta por e-mail se pone de mal humor. ¿No entiende que puedo necesitar salir corriendo? No es que mi Fiat sea muy rápido…pero aun así necesito una vía de escape.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:55**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Mujeres no tan intratables**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:59**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Mujeres exasperantes**_

 _ **De nada.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Llamo a Wendell, que está a punto de ver un partido de los Sounders, un equipo de futbol de Salt Lake City, así qué afortunadamente nuestra conversación es breve. Vendrá el jueves para la entrega de títulos. Después quiere llevarme a comer a algún sitio. Siento una gran ternura hablando con Wendell y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Siempre ha estado a mi lado pese a los devaneos amorosos de mi madre. Tenemos un vínculo especial, que es muy importante para mí. Aunque es mi padrastro, siempre me ha tratado como a un hija, y tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Hace mucho que no lo veo. Lo que ahora mismo necesito es su fuerza tranquila. Lo extraño. Quizá pueda canalizar a mi Granger interior para mi cita de mañana.

Fleur y yo nos dedicamos a embalar y compartimos una botella de vino barato, como tantas veces. Cuando por fin casi he terminado de embalar mi habitación y me voy a la cama, estoy más calmada. La actividad física de meter todo en cajas ha sido una buena distracción, y estoy cansada. Quiero descansar. Me acurruco en la cama y enseguida me quedo dormida.

Ron ha vuelto de Princeton antes de trasladarse a Nueva York a hacer prácticas en una entidad financiera. Se pasa el día siguiéndome por la tienda y pidiéndome que salgamos. Es un pesado.

—Ron, te lo he dicho ya cien veces: Esta noche tengo una cita.

—No, no tienes una cita. Lo dices para tener una excusa. Siempre tienes excusas.

Sí…parece que lo has entendido.

—Ron, siempre he pensado que no era buena idea salir con el hijo del jefe.

—Dejas de trabajar aquí el viernes. Y mañana no trabajas.

—Y desde el sábado estaré en Seattle, y tú te irás pronto a Nueva York. Ni a propósito podríamos estar más lejos. Además, es verdad que tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Harry?

—No.

—¿Con quién?

—Ron…—suspiro desesperada. No va a darse por vencido—. Con Bellatrix Black.

No puedo evitar el tono de fastidio. Pero funciona. Ron se queda boquiabierto y mudo. Wow, hasta su nombre deja a la gente sin palabras. Y supongo que el hecho de que se trate de una mujer, también colabora.

—¿Vas a salir con Bellatrix Black?—me pregunta cuando se ha recuperado de la impresión.

Su tono de incredulidad es evidente. No sé de qué se asombra. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Mi inclinación no debería generar ese tipo de reacciones. Pero salta a la vista que no todos pensamos igual.

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

Ron se queda alicaído, incluso aturdido y a una pequeña parte de mí le molesta que le haya sorprendido tanto. Y a la reina que llevo dentro también. Dedica a Ron un gesto muy feo y vulgar con los dedos.

Al final me deja tranquila, y a la cinco en punto salgo corriendo de la tienda.

Fleur me ha prestado dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos para esta noche y para el acto de mañana. Ojala me entusiasmara más la ropa y pudiera hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero la verdad es que la ropa no es lo mío. ¿Qué es lo tuyo, Hermione? La pregunta a media voz de Bellatrix me persigue. Intento acallar mis nervios y elijo el vestido color ciruela para esta noche. Es discreto y parece adecuado para una cita de negocios. Después de todo, voy a negociar un contrato.

Me ducho, me depilo las piernas y las axilas, me lavo el pelo y luego me paso una buena media hora secándome para que caiga ondulado sobre mis pechos y mi espalda. Me sujeto el cabello con un peine de púas para mantenerlo retirado de la cara y me aplico un rímel y brillo de labios. Casi nunca me maquillo. Me intimida. Ninguna de mis heroínas literarias tiene que maquillarse. Quizá sabría algo más del tema si lo hicieran. Me pongo los zapatos de tacos a juego con el vestido, hacia las seis y media estoy lista.

—¿Cómo estoy?—le pregunto a Fleur.

Se ríe.

—Vas a arrasar, Hermione.—asiente satisfecha—. Estás escandalosamente atractiva.

—¡Escandalosamente atractiva! Pretendo ir discreta y parecer una mujer de negocios.

—También, pero sobre todo escandalosa. Este vestido le va muy bien a tu tono de piel. Y se te marca todo—me dice con una sonrisita.

—¡Fleur!—exclamo.

—Las cosas como son, Hermione. La impresión general es…muy buena. Con vestido, la tendrás comiendo en tu mano.

Aprieto los labios. Ay, no entiendes nada.

—Deséame suerte.

—¿Necesitas suerte para volver a salir con ella?—me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—Sí, Fleur.

—Bueno, pues entonces suerte.

Me abraza y salgo de casa.

Tengo que quitarme los zapatos para conducir. Mi compañero de ruta es mi Fiat 600 rojo, no fue diseñado para que lo condujeran mujeres con tacos. Estaciono frente al Heathman a las siete menos dos minutos exactamente y le doy la llave al valet parking. Mira con mala cara mi precioso Fiat, pero no le hago caso. Respiro hondo, me preparo mentalmente para la batalla y entro en el hotel.

Bellatrix está en la barra, tomando una copa de vino blanco. Va vestida como habitualmente…esplendida. Con una camisa entallada color beige, un pantalón negro ajustado. Un cinto plateado y torneado haciendo juego y por supuesto, tacos altos y el cabello suelto. Suspiro. Me quedo unos segundos parada en la entrada del bar, observándola, admirando la vista. Ella lanza una mirada, creo que nerviosa, hacia la puerta y al verme se queda inmóvil. Pestañea un par de veces y después esboza lentamente una sonrisa indolente y sexy que me deja sin palabras y me derrite por dentro. Avanzo hacia ella haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no morderme el labio, consciente de que yo Hermione Granger de patosilandia, llevo tacos. Se levanta y viene hacia mí.

—Estás impresionante—murmura inclinándose para besarme rápidamente en la mejilla—. Un vestido, señorita Granger. Me parece muy bien.

Me toma de la mano, me lleva a un reservado y hace un gesto al camarero.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras me siento en el reservado. Bueno, al menos me pregunta.

—Tomaré lo mismo que tú, gracias.

¿Lo ves? Sé hacer mi papel y comportarme. Divertida, pide otra copa de Sancerre y se sienta frente a mí.

—Tienen una bodega excelente—me dice.

Se cruza de piernas elegantemente y me mira con esos ojos hipnotizantes. Y ahí está…esa habitual descarga eléctrica que me conecta con lo más profundo de mí. Me remuevo incomoda ante su mirada escrutadora, y el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa. Tengo que mantener la calma.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—me pregunta amablemente.

—Sí.

Se inclina hacia adelante.

—Yo también—susurra con complicidad.

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos. ¿Ella? ¿Nerviosa? Nunca. Pestañeo y me dedica su preciosa sonrisa de medio lado. Llega el camarero con mi vino, un platito con frutos secos y otro con aceitunas.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos?—le pregunto—. ¿Revisamos mis puntos uno por uno?

—Siempre tan impaciente, señorita Granger.

—Bueno, puedo preguntarte por el tiempo.

Sonríe y agarra una aceituna con sus largos dedos. Se la mete en la boca, y mis ojos se demoran en ella, en esa boca que ha estado sobre mí…en todo mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo.

—Creo que el tiempo hoy no ha tenido nada especial—me dice riéndose.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señora Black?

—Sí, señorita Granger.

—Sabes que ese contrato no tiene ningún valor legal.

—Soy perfectamente consciente, señorita Granger.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que estoy coaccionándote para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer, y que además pretendo tener algún derecho legal sobre ti?

—Bueno…sí.

—No tienes muy buen concepto de mí, ¿verdad?

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—Hermione, no importa si es legal o no. Es un acuerdo al que me gustaría llegar contigo…lo que me gustaría conseguir de ti y lo que tú puedes esperar de mí. Si no te gusta, no lo firmes. Si lo firmas y después decides que no te gusta, hay suficientes cláusulas que te permitirán dejarlo. Aun cuando fuera legalmente vinculante, ¿crees que te llevaría a juicio si decidieras marcharte?

Doy un largo trago de vino. La voz de mi consciencia me da un golpecito en el hombro. Debes estar atenta. No bebas mucho.

—Las relaciones de este tipo se basan en la sinceridad y en la confianza—sigue diciéndome—. Si no confías en mí…tienes que confiar en mí para que sepa en qué medida te estoy afectando, hasta donde puedo llegar contigo, hasta donde puedo llevarte…si no puedes ser sincera conmigo, entonces es imposible.

Ah, directamente al grano. Hasta donde puede llevarme. Dios mío. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es muy sencillo, Hermione. ¿Confías en mí o no?—me pregunta con ojos ardientes.

—¿Has mantenido este tipo de conversación con…bueno, con las otras?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya eran sumisas. Sabían lo que querían de la relación conmigo, y en general lo que yo esperaba. Con ellas fue muy simple. Fue cuestión de afinar los límites tolerables, ese tipo de detalles.

—¿Vas a buscarlas a alguna tienda? ¿Sumisas "R" Us?

Se ríe.

—No exactamente.

—Entonces ¿Cómo?

—¿De eso quieres que hablemos? ¿O pasamos al meollo de la cuestión? A las objeciones, como tú dices.

Trago saliva. ¿Confió en ella? ¿A eso se reduce todo, a la confianza? Sin duda debería ser cosa de dos. Recuerdo su enojo cuando llame a Harry.

—¿Tienes hambre?—me pregunta, y me distrae de mis pensamientos.

Oh, no…la comida.

—No.

—¿Has comido hoy?

La miro. Sinceramente…maldita sea, no va a gustarle mi respuesta.

—No—le contesto en voz baja.

Me mira con expresión muy seria.

—Tienes que comer, Hermione. Podemos cenar aquí o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos en terreno neutral.

Sonríe con aire burlón.

—¿Crees que eso me detendría?—me pregunta en voz baja, como una sensual advertencia.

Abro los ojos como platos y vuelvo a tragar saliva.

—Eso espero.

—Vamos, he reservado un comedor privado.

Me sonríe enigmáticamente y sale del reservado tendiéndome una mano.

—Tráete el vino—murmura.

Le doy la mano, salgo y me paro a su lado. Me suelta la mano, me toma del brazo, cruzamos el bar y subimos una gran escalera hasta un entrepiso. Un chico con uniforme del Heathman se acerca a nosotras.

—Señora Black, por aquí, por favor.

Lo seguimos por una lujosa zona de sofás hasta un comedor privado. Solo hay una mesa. Es pequeño, pero suntuoso. Bajo una lámpara de araña encendida, la mesa está cubierta por lino almidonado, copas de cristal, cubertería de plata y un ramo de rosas blancas. Un encanto antiguo y sofisticado impregna la sala, forrada con paneles de madera. El camarero me retira la silla y me siento. Me coloca la servilleta en las rodillas. Bellatrix se sienta frente a mí. La miro.

—No te muerdas el labio—susurra.

Frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo.

—Ya he pedido la comida. Espero que no te importe.

La verdad es que me parece un alivio. No estoy segura de que pueda tomar más decisiones.

—No, está bien—le contesto.

—Me gusta saber que puedes ser dócil. Bueno, ¿Dónde estábamos?

—En el meollo de la cuestión.

Doy otro largo sorbo de vino. Está riquísimo. Bellatrix Black sí que sabe de vinos. Recuerdo el último sorbo que me ofreció, en mi cama. El inoportuno pensamiento hace que me ruborice.

—Sí, tus objeciones.

Le hace una seña al camarero, y éste le trae su cartera. Saca de ella una hoja de papel. Mi e-mail.

—Cláusula dos. De acuerdo. Es en beneficio de las dos. Volveré a redactarlo.

Pestañeo. Dios mío…vamos a ir punto por punto. No me siento tan valiente estando con ella. Parece tomárselo muy en serio. Me armo de valor con otro trago de vino. Bellatrix sigue.

—Mi salud sexual. Bueno, todas mis compañeras anteriores se hicieron análisis de sangre, y yo me hago pruebas cada seis meses de todos estos riesgos que comentas. Mis últimas pruebas han salido perfectas. Nunca he tomado drogas. De hecho estoy totalmente en contra de las drogas, y mi empresa lleva una política anti drogas muy estricta. Insisto en que se hagan pruebas aleatorias y por sorpresa a mis empleados para detectar cualquier posible consumo de drogas.

Wow…la obsesión de controlarlo todo llega a la locura. La miro perpleja.

—Nunca me han hecho una transfusión. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

Asiento, impasible.

—El siguiente punto ya lo he comentado antes. Puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento, Hermione. No voy a detenerte. Pero si te vas…se acabó. Que lo sepas.

—De acuerdo—le contesto en voz baja.

Si me voy, se acabó. La idea me resulta inesperadamente dolorosa.

El camarero regresa nuevamente, pero esta vez con el primer plato. ¿Cómo voy a comer? Madre mía…ha pedido ostras sobre hielo.

—Espero que te gusten las ostras—me dice Bellatrix en tono amable, aunque con ojos chispeantes.

—Nunca las he probado.

¿Nunca? ¿Estamos hablando de las ostras?

—¿En serio? Bueno.—toma una ostra—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es metértela en la boca y tragar. Creo que lo conseguirás.

Me mira y sé a qué está aludiendo. Me ruborizo. Me sonríe, exprime jugo de limón en su ostra y se la mete en la boca.

—Mmm, riquísima. Sabe a mar—me dice sonriendo—. Vamos—me anima.

—¿No tengo que masticarla?

—No, Hermione.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos. Parece muy joven.

Me muerdo el labio, y su expresión cambia instantáneamente. Me mira muy seria. Estiro el brazo y tomo mi primera ostra. Mmm…esto no va a salir bien. Le echo jugo de limón y me la meto en la boca. Se desliza por mi garganta, toda ella mar, sal, la fuerte acidez del limón y su textura carnosa…oh. Me chupo los labios. Bellatrix me mira fijamente, con ojos impenetrables.

—¿Y bien?

—Me comeré otra—me limito a contestarle.

—Buena chica—me dice orgullosa.

—¿Me has pedido ostras a propósito? ¿No dicen que son afrodisíacas?

—No, son el primer plato del menú. No necesito afrodisíacos contigo. Creo que lo sabes, y que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo—me dice tranquilamente—. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Echa un vistazo a mi e-mail mientras tomo otra ostra.

A ella le pasa lo mismo. La altero…Wow.

—Obedecerme en todo. Sí, quiero que lo hagas. Necesito que lo hagas. Considéralo un papel, Hermione.

—Pero me preocupa que me hagas daño.

—Que te haga daño ¿Cómo?

—Daño físico. Y emocional.

—¿De verdad crees que te haría daño? ¿Qué traspasaría un límite que no pudieras aguantar?

—Me dijiste que habías hecho daño a alguien.

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—La colgué del techo del cuarto de juegos. Es uno de los puntos que preguntabas, la suspensión. Para eso son los mosquetones. Con cuerdas. Y apreté demasiado una cuerda.

Levanto una mano suplicándole para que se calle.

—No necesito saber más. Entonces no vas a colgarme…

—No, si de verdad no quieres. Puedes pasarlo a la lista de los límites infranqueables.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, ¿crees que podrás obedecerme?

Me lanza una mirada intensa. Pasan los segundos.

—Podría intentarlo—susurro.

—Bien—me dice sonriendo—. Ahora la vigencia. Un mes no es nada, especialmente si quieres un fin de semana libre cada mes. No creo que pueda aguantar lejos de ti tanto tiempo. A penas lo consigo ahora.

Se calla.

¿No puedes aguantar lejos de mí? ¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece un día de un fin de semana al mes para ti? Pero entonces te quedarías conmigo una noche entre semana.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, por favor, intentémoslo tres meses. Si no te gusta, puedes marcharte en cualquier momento.

—¿Tres meses?

Me siento presionada. Doy otro largo trago de vino y me concedo el gusto de otra ostra.

—El tema de la posesión es meramente terminológico y remite al principio de obediencia. Es para situarte en el estado de ánimo adecuado, para que entiendas de donde vengo. Y quiero que sepas qué, en cuanto cruces la puerta de mi casa como mi sumisa, haré contigo lo que me dé la gana. Tienes que aceptarlo de buena gana. Por eso tienes que confiar en mí. Te follaré cuando quiera, como quiera y donde quiera. Voy a disciplinarte porque vas a meter la pata. Te adiestraré para que me complazcas. Pero sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. De entrada iremos con calma, y yo te ayudaré. Avanzaremos desde diferentes perspectivas. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza, y lo haré. Cuando me refiero a "cualquier otro ámbito"…de nuevo es para ayudarte a meterte en situación. Significa que todo está permitido.

Se muestra apasionada, cautivadora. Está claro que es su obsesión, su manera de ser…no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Lo quiere de verdad. Se calla y me mira.

—¿Sigues aquí?—me pregunta en un susurro, con voz intensa, cálida y seductora.

Da un trago de vino sin apartar su penetrante mirada de mis ojos.

El camarero se acerca a la puerta, y Bellatrix asiente ligeramente para indicarle que puede retirar los platos.

—¿Quieres más vino?

—Tengo que conducir.

—¿Agua, pues?

Asiento.

—¿Normal o con gas?

—Con gas, por favor.

El camarero se marcha.

—Estás muy callada—. Me susurra.

—Tú estás muy habladora.

Sonríe.

—Disciplina. La línea que separa el placer del dolor es muy fina, Hermione. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda. La una no existe sin la otra. Puedo enseñarte lo placentero que puede ser el dolor. Ahora no me crees, pero a eso me refiero cuando hablo de confianza. Habrá dolor, pero nada que no puedas soportar. Volvemos al tema de la confianza. ¿Confías en mí, Hermione?

¡Hermione!

—Sí, confío en ti—le contesto espontáneamente, sin pensarlo. Y es cierto. Confío en ella.

—De acuerdo—me dice aliviada—. Lo demás son simples detalles.

—Detalles importantes.

—Bueno, comentémoslos.

Me da vueltas la cabeza con tantas palabras. Tendría que haber traído la grabadora de Fleur para poder volver a oír después lo que me dice. Demasiada información, demasiadas cosas que procesar. El camarero vuelve a aparecer con el segundo plato: Bacalao, espárragos y puré de papas con salsa holandesa. En mi vida había tenido menos hambre.

—Espero que te guste el pescado—me dice en tono amable.

Pincho mi comida y bebo un largo trago de agua con gas. Me gustaría mucho que fuera vino.

—Hablemos de las normas. ¿Romperías el contrato por la comida?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo cambiarlo y decir que comerás como mínimo tres veces al día?

—No.

No voy a ceder en este tema. Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que comer. Como follo, de acuerdo, pero lo que como…no, ni hablar.

—Necesito saber que no pasas hambre.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes que confiar en mí—le digo.

Me mira un instante y se relaja.

—Touché, señorita Granger—me dice en tono tranquilo—. Acepto lo de la comida y lo de dormir.

—¿Por qué no puedo mirarte?

—Es cosa de la relación de sumisión. Te acostumbrarás.

¿Segura?

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—Porque no.

Aprieta los labios con obstinación.

—¿Es por la emperatriz?

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?—e inmediatamente lo entiende—. ¿Crees que me traumatizó?

Asiento.

—No, Hermione, no es por ella. Además, la emperatriz no me aceptaría estas cosas.

Ah…pero yo sí tengo que aceptarlas. Pongo mala cara.

—Entonces no tiene nada que ver con ella…

—No. Y tampoco quiero que te toques.

¿Qué? Ah, sí, la cláusula que no puedo masturbarme.

—Por curiosidad…¿por qué?

—Porque quiero para mí todo tu placer—me dice en tono ronco, aunque decidido.

No sé qué contestar. Por un lado, ahí está con su "quiero morderte ese labio"; por el otro, es muy egoísta. Frunzo el ceño y pincho un trozo de bacalao intentando evaluar mentalmente que me ha concedido. La comida y el dormir. Va a tomárselo con calma y aun no hemos hablado de los límites tolerables. Pero no estoy segura de poder afrontar ese tema con la comida en la mesa.

—Te he dado muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que pasemos ya a los límites tolerables?

—Espera a que terminemos de comer.

Sonríe.

—¿Te da asco?

—Algo así.

—No has comido mucho.

—Lo suficiente.

—Tres ostras, cuatro trocitos de bacalao y un espárrago. Ni puré de papa, ni frutos secos, ni aceitunas. Y no has comido en todo el día. Me has dicho que podía confiar en ti.

Bueno, ha hecho el inventario completo.

—Bellatrix, por favor, no suelo mantener conversaciones de este tipo todos los días.

—Necesito que estés sana y en forma, Hermione.

—Lo sé.

—Y ahora mismo quiero quitarte ese vestido.

Trago saliva. Quitarme el vestido de Fleur. Siento un tirón en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Algunos músculos con los que ahora estoy más familiarizada se contraen con sus palabras. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Vuelve a utilizar contra mí su arma más potente. Es fabulosa practicando el sexo…hasta yo me he dado cuenta de ello.

—No creo que sea buena idea—murmuro—. Todavía no hemos comido el postre.

—¿Quieres postre?—me pregunta resoplando.

—Sí.

—El postre podrías ser tú—murmura sugerentemente.

—No estoy segura de que sea lo bastante dulce.

—Hermione, eres exquisitamente dulce. Lo sé.

—Bellatrix, utilizas el sexo como arma. No me parece justo—susurro contemplándome las manos.

Luego la miro a los ojos. Alza las cejas, sorprendida, y veo que está sopesando mis palabras. Se roza los labios con la yema de los dedos, pensativa.

—Tienes razón. Lo hago. Cada uno utiliza en la vida lo que sabe, Hermione. Eso no quita que te desee muchísimo. Aquí. Ahora.

¿Cómo es posible que me seduzca solo con la voz? Estoy ya jadeando, con la sangre circulándome a toda prisa por las venas y un hormigueo nervioso.

—Me gustaría probar una cosa—me dice.

Frunzo el ceño. Acaba de darme un montón de ideas que tengo que procesar y ahora esto.

—Si fueras mi sumisa, no tendrías que pensarlo. Sería fácil—me dice con voz dulce y seductora—. Todas estas decisiones…todo el agotador proceso racional quedaría atrás. Cosas como "¿es lo correcto", "¿puede suceder aquí"?. No tendrías qué preocuparte por esos detalles. Lo haría yo, como tu ama. Y ahora mismo sé que me deseas, Hermione.

Arrugo el ceño todavía más. ¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Estoy tan segura porque…

Maldita sea, contesta a las preguntas que no le hago. ¿Es también adivina?

—…tu cuerpo te delata. Estás apretando los muslos, te has puesto roja y tu respiración ha cambiado.

No, es demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mis muslos?—le pregunto en voz baja, en tono incrédulo.

Pero si están debajo de la mesa, por favor.

—He notado que el mantel se movía, y lo he deducido basándome en años de experiencia. No me equivoco, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo y me miro las manos. Su juego de seducción me lo pone muy difícil. Ella es la única que conoce y entiende las normas. Yo soy demasiado ingenua e inexperta. Mi único punto de referencia es Fleur, pero ella no aguanta pavadas. Las demás referencias que tengo son del mundo de la ficción.

—No he terminado el bacalao.

—¿Prefieres el bacalao frío a mí?

Levanto la cabeza de golpe y la miro. Un deseo imperioso brilla en sus ojos ardientes como una noche sin luna.

—Pensaba que te gustaba que terminara toda la comida del plato.

—Ahora mismo, señorita Granger, me importa un demonio su comida.

—Bellatrix, no juegas limpio, de verdad.

—Lo sé. Nunca he jugado limpio.

La reina que llevo dentro frunce el ceño e intenta convencerme. Tú puedes. Juega a su juego. ¿Puedo? De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Mi inexperiencia es mi cruz. Pincho un esparrago, la miro y me muerdo el labio. Luego, muy despacio, me meto la punta del esparrago en la boca y la chupo.

Bellatrix abre los ojos de manera imperceptible, pero yo lo noto.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces?

Muerdo la punta.

—Estoy comiéndome un esparrago.

Bellatrix se remueve en su silla.

—Creo que está jugando conmigo, señorita Granger.

Finjo inocencia.

—Solo estoy terminándome la comida, señora Black.

En ese preciso momento el camarero llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar respuesta. Mira un segundo a Bellatrix, que le pone mala cara pero asiente enseguida, así que el camarero recoge los platos. La llegada del camarero ha roto el hechizo, y me aferro a ese instante de lucidez. Tengo que marcharme. Si me quedo, nuestro encuentro solo podrá terminar de una manera, y necesito poner ciertas barreras después de una conversación tan intensa. Mi cabeza se revela tanto como mi cuerpo se muere de deseo. Necesito algo de distancia para pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho. Todavía no he tomado una decisión, y su atractiva destreza sexual no me lo pone nada fácil.

—¿Quieres postre?—me pregunta Bellatrix.

—No, gracias. Creo que tengo que marcharme—le digo mirándome las manos.

—¿Marcharte?—me pregunta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

El camarero se retira a toda prisa.

—Sí.

Es la decisión correcta. Si me quedo en este comedor con ella, habrá sexo. Me levanto con determinación.

—Mañana tenemos las dos la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos.

Bellatrix se levanta automáticamente, poniendo de manifiesto años de arraigada urbanidad.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Por favor…tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me has planteado muchas cosas en las que pensar…y necesito cierta distancia.

—Podría conseguir que te quedaras—me amenaza.

—Sí, no te sería difícil, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

Suspira profundo, mirándome detenidamente.

—Mira, cuando viniste a entrevistarme y te caíste en mi despacho, todo era "sí, señora", "no, señora". Pensé que eras una sumisa nata. Pero, la verdad, Hermione, no estoy segura de que tengas madera de sumisa—me dice en tono tenso acercándose a mí.

—Quizá tengas razón—le contesto.

—Quiero tener la oportunidad de descubrir si la tienes—murmura mirándome. Levanta un brazo, me acaricia la cara y me pasa un dedo por el labio inferior—. No sé hacerlo de otra manera, Hermione. Soy así.

—Lo sé.

Se inclina para besarme, pero se detiene antes de que sus labios rocen los míos. Busca mis ojos con la mirada, como pidiéndome permiso. Alzo los labios hacia ella y me besa, y como no sé si volveré a besarla nunca más, me dejo ir. Mis manos se mueven por si solas, se deslizan por su pelo, y la traen hacia mí. Mi boca se abre y mi lengua acaricia la suya. Me agarra por la nuca para besarme más profundamente, respondiendo a mi ardor. Me desliza la otra mano por la espalda y al llegar al final de la columna, la detiene y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

—¿No puedo convencerte de que te quedes?—me pregunta sin dejar de besarme.

—No.

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

—¿Sin tocarte? No.

—Eres imposible—se queja. Se echa hacia atrás y me mira fijamente—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás despidiéndote de mí?

—Porque voy a marchar.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

—Bellatrix, tengo que pensar en todo esto. No sé si puedo mantener el tipo de relación que quieres.

Cierra los ojos y presiona su frente contra la mía, lo cual nos da a ambas la oportunidad de relajar la respiración. Un momento después me besa en la frente, respira hondo, con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, me suelta y da un paso atrás.

—Como quiera, señorita Granger—me dice con rostro impasible—. La acompaño hasta el vestíbulo.

Me tiende la mano. Me inclino tomo la cartera y le doy la mano. Maldita sea, esto podría ser todo. La sigo dócilmente por la gran escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Siento picazón en el cuero cabelludo, la sangre me bombea muy deprisa. Podría ser el último adiós si decido no aceptar. El corazón se me contrae dolorosamente en el pecho. Que giro tan radical…que gran diferencia puede suponer para una chica un momento de lucidez.

—¿Tienes el ticket del estacionamiento?

Saco el ticket de la cartera y se lo doy. Bellatrix se lo entrega al portero. La miro mientras esperamos. Saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marca concentrada.

—Severus, un abrigo—dice y cuelga.

Oh, está en todos los detalles. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Gracias por la cena—murmuro.

—Ha sido un placer como siempre, señorita Granger—me contesta educadamente, aunque parece sumida en sus pensamientos, abstraída por completo.

La observo con detenimiento y memorizo su hermoso perfil. Me obsesiona la desagradable idea de que podría no volver a verla. Es demasiado doloroso para planteármelo. De pronto se gira y me mira con expresión intensa.

—Esta semana te mudas a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿podré verte el domingo?—me pregunta en tono inseguro.

—Ya veremos. Quizá—le contesto.

Por un momento parece aliviada, y en seguida se gira. Severus aparece sosteniendo un saco largo. Se frena y con una inclinación de cabeza se lo entrega a Bellatrix. Me saluda educadamente y yo correspondo con una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente se retira.

—Toma. No quiero que tengas frío.

Parpadeo mientras lo sostiene para que me lo ponga. El saco es precioso de color negro, largo y huele a ella…intoxicante.

Llega mi coche. Bellatrix se queda boquiabierta.

—¿Ese es tu coche?

Está horrorizada. Me toma la mano y sale conmigo a la calle. El valet parking sale, me tiende la llave, y Bellatrix le da una propina.

—¿Está en condiciones de circular?—me pregunta fulminándome con la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Llegará hasta Seattle?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Es seguro?

—Sí—le contesto irritada—. Bueno, es viejo, pero es mío y funciona. Me lo compró mi padrastro.

—Hermione, creo que podremos arreglarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—de pronto entiendo—. Ni se te ocurra comprarme un auto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Ya veremos—me contesta.

Hace una mueca mientras me abre la puerta del conductor y me ayuda a entrar. Me quito los zapatos y bajo la ventanilla. Me mira con expresión impenetrable y ojos turbios.

—Conduce con prudencia—me dice en voz baja.

—Adiós, Bellatrix—le digo con voz ronca, como si estuviera por llorar.

No, no voy a llorar. Le sonrío ligeramente.

Mientras me alejo, siento una presión en el pecho, empiezan a aflorar las lágrimas y trato de ahogar el llanto. Las lágrimas no tardan en rodar por mis mejillas, aunque la verdad es que no entiendo por qué lloro. Me he mantenido firme. Ella me lo ha explicado todo, y ha sido clara. Me desea, pero necesito más. Necesito que me desee como yo la deseo y la necesito, y en el fondo sé que no es posible. Estoy abrumada.

Ni siquiera sé como catalogarlo. Si acepto…¿será mi novia? ¿Podré presentársela a mis amigos? ¿Saldré con ella a un bar, al cine o a jugar a los bolos? Creo que no, la verdad. No me dejará tocarla ni dormir con ella. Sé que no ha hecho estas cosas en el pasado, pero quiero hacerlas en el futuro. Y no es este el futuro que ella tiene previsto.

¿Qué pasa si digo que sí y dentro de tres meses ella dice que no, que se ha cansado de intentar convertirme en algo que no soy? ¿Cómo me sentiré? Me habré implicado emocionalmente durante tres meses y habré hecho cosas que no estoy segura de que quiera hacer. Y si después me dice que no, que el acuerdo se ha acabado, ¿cómo sobrellevaré el rechazo? Quizá lo mejor sea retirarse ahora, que mantengo mi autoestima más o menos intacta.

Pero la idea de no volver a verla me resulta insoportable. ¿Cómo se me ha metido en la piel en tan poco tiempo? No puede ser solo sexo, ¿cierto? Me paso la mano por los ojos para secarme las lágrimas. No quiero analizar lo que siento por ella. Me asusta lo que podría descubrir. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Estaciono frente a nuestra casa. No veo luces encendidas, así que Fleur debe de haber salido. Es un alivio. No quiero que vuelva a encontrarme llorando. Mientras me desnudo, enciendo el cacharro infernal y encuentro un mensaje de Bellatrix en la bandeja de entrada.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2011 22:01**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Esta noche**_

 _ **No entiendo por qué has salido corriendo esta noche. Espero sinceramente haber contestado a todas tus preguntas de forma satisfactoria. Sé que tienes que plantearte muchas cosas y espero fervientemente que consideres en serio mi propuesta. Quiero de verdad que esto funcione. Nos lo tomaremos con calma.**_

 _ **Confía en mí.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Este e-mail me hace llorar más. No soy una fusión empresarial. No soy una adquisición. Leyendo este correo, cualquiera diría que sí. No le contesto. No sé qué decirle, la verdad. Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama envuelta en su saco. Acostada, en la oscuridad, pienso en todas las veces que me ha advertido que me mantuviera alejada de ella.

" _Hermione, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una mujer para ti."_

" _Yo no tengo novias."_

" _No soy una mujer de flores y corazones."_

" _Yo no hago el amor."_

" _No sé hacerlo de otra manera."_

Es lo último a lo que me aferro mientras lloro en silencio, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Tampoco yo sé hacerlo de otra manera. Quizá juntas podamos encontrar otro camino.

* * *

 **Volví con otro capítulo!**

 **¡Uf, qué cena! ¡¿Quién se apunta para comer ostras con Bellatrix?! ¡Levanten la mano! De seguro, yo sí.**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Fantotal:** Gracias, espero que este capítulo "larguísimo" también te gustara.

 **Saori-san02:** Hermione se puso firme y se marchó, dejando a Bella anonadada. Puso un límite. Aun no está segura de aceptar el contrato. Ella quiere más, no solo sexo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Bellatrix está frente a mí con una fusta de cuero trenzado. Solo lleva puestas sus bragas y unos zapatos de taco fino. Golpea despacio la fusta contra la palma de su mano sin dejar de mirarme. Esboza una sonrisa triunfante. No puedo moverme. Estoy desnuda y atada con grilletes, despatarrada en una enorme cama de cuatro postes. Se acerca a mí y me desliza la punta de la fusta desde la frente hasta la nariz, de manera que percibo el olor del cuero, y luego sigue hasta mis labios entreabiertos, que jadean, me mete la punta en la boca y siento el sabor intenso del cuero.

—Chupa—me ordena en voz baja.

Obedezco y cierro los labios alrededor de la punta.

—Basta—me dice bruscamente.

Vuelvo a jadear mientras me saca la fusta de la boca y me la desliza desde la barbilla hasta el final del cuello. Le da vueltas despacio y sigue arrastrando la punta de la fusta por mi cuerpo, por el esternón, entre los pechos y por el torso, hasta el ombligo. Jadeo, me retuerzo y tiro de los grilletes, que me destrozan las muñecas y los tobillos. Me rodea el ombligo con la punta de cuero y sigue deslizándola por mi vello púbico hasta el clítoris. Sacude la fusta y me golpea con fuerza en el clítoris, y acabo gloriosamente gritando que me desate.

De pronto me despierto jadeando, bañada en sudor y sintiendo los espasmos posteriores al orgasmo. Dios mío. Estoy totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Estoy en mi cama sola. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me incorporo de un salto, conmocionada…Wow. Es de día. Miro el despertador: las ocho. Me cubro la cara con las manos. No sabía que yo pudiera tener sueños sexuales. ¿Ha sido por algo que comí? Quizá las ostras y la investigación, que han acabado manifestándose en mi primer sueño erótico. Es desconcertante. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera acabar en sueños.

Fleur se acerca a mí corriendo cuando entro tambaleándome en la cocina.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te veo rara. ¿Llevas puesto el saco de Bellatrix?

—Estoy bien.

Maldita sea. Debería haberme mirado en el espejo. Evito sus ojos azules, que me atraviesan. Todavía no me he recuperado del sueño.

—Sí, es el saco de Bellatrix.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Has dormido?

—No muy bien.

Tomo la tetera. Necesito un té.

—¿Qué tal la cena?

Ya empieza…

—Comimos ostras. Y luego bacalao, así que diría que hubo bastante pescado—sonrío casi imperceptible.

—Uf…odio las ostras, pero no estoy preguntándote por la comida. ¿Qué tal con Bellatrix? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Se mostró muy atenta.

Me callo. ¿Qué puedo decirle? No tiene VIH, le interesa la interpretación, quiere que obedezca todas sus órdenes, hizo daño a una mujer a la que colgó del techo de su cuarto de juegos y quería tener sexo conmigo en el comedor privado. ¿Sería un buen resumen? Intento desesperadamente recordar algo de mi cita con Bellatrix que pueda comentar con Fleur.

—No le gusta mi Fiat.

—¿A quién le gusta, Hermione? No es nada nuevo. ¿Por qué estás tan evasiva? Suéltalo, amiga mía.

—Fleur, hablamos de un montón de cosas. Ya sabes…de lo quisquillosa que es con la comida. Por cierto, le gustó mucho tu vestido.

La tetera ya está hirviendo, así que me preparo una taza.

—¿Un té? ¿Quieres leerme tu discurso de hoy?

—Sí, por favor. Anoche estuve preparándolo. Voy a buscarlo. Y sí, me apetece mucho un té.

Fleur sale corriendo de la cocina.

Uf, he conseguido evitar a Fleur Delacour. Abro un pancito y lo meto en la tostadora. Me ruborizo pensando en mi intenso sueño. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Anoche me costó dormirme. Estuve dándole vueltas a diversas opciones. Estoy muy confundida. La idea que tiene Bellatrix de una relación se parece mucho a una oferta de empleo, con sus horarios, la descripción del trabajo y un procedimiento de resolución de conflictos bastantes rigurosos. No imaginaba así mi primera historia de amor…pero, claro, a Bellatrix no le interesan las historias de amor. Si le dijera que quiero algo más, seguramente me diría que no…y me arriesgaría a perder lo que me ha ofrecido. Es lo que más me preocupa, porque no quiero perderla. Pero no estoy segura de tener estomago para ser su sumisa…en el fondo, lo que me tira para atrás son las varas y los látigos. Como soy débil físicamente, haría lo que fuera por evitar el dolor. Pienso en mi sueño…¿sería así? La reina que llevo dentro da saltos gritándome que sí.

Fleur vuelve a la cocina con su computadora. Me concentro en mi pancito. Empieza a leer su discurso, y yo la escucho pacientemente.

Estoy vestida y lista cuando llega Wendell. Abro la puerta de la calle y lo veo en el porche con un traje que no le queda nada bien. Siento una cálida oleada de gratitud y de amor hacia este hombre sencillo y me lanzo a sus brazos, una muestra de cariño poco habitual en mí. Se queda desconcertado, perplejo.

—Hola, Hermione, yo también me alegro de verte—murmura abrazándome.

Me aparta un poco, y con las manos en mis hombros, me mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

—Claro, papá. ¿No puedo alegrarme de ver a mi padre?

Sonríe arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos y me sigue hasta el comedor.

—Estás muy linda—me dice.

—El vestido es de Fleur—le digo bajando la mirada hacia el vestido gris de seda con la espalda descubierta.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Fleur?

—Ha ido al campus. Va a pronunciar un discurso, así que tiene que estar allí antes.

—¿Vamos yendo?

—Papá, tenemos media hora. ¿Quieres un té? Cuéntame como está todo el mundo en Montesano. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

Wendell deja el coche en el estacionamiento del campus y seguimos a la multitud con birretes negros y rojos hasta el gimnasio.

—Suerte, Hermione. Pareces muy nerviosa. ¿Tienes que hacer algo?

Dios mío…¿Por qué le ha dado hoy ha Wendell por ser observador?

—No, papá. Es un gran día.

Y voy a ver a Bellatrix Black.

—Sí, mi niña se ha graduado. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hermione.

—Gracias, papá.

Cuanto quiero a este hombre…

El gimnasio está lleno de gente. Wendell va a sentarse a las gradas con los demás padres y asistentes, y yo me dirijo a mi asiento. Llevo mi toga negra y mi birrete, y siento que me protegen, que me permiten ser anónima. Todavía no hay nadie en el estrado, pero parece que no consigo calmarme. Me late el corazón a toda prisa y me cuesta respirar. Está por aquí, en algún sitio. Me pregunto si Fleur está hablando con ella, quizá interrogándola. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento entre compañeros cuyos apellidos también empiezan con G. estoy en la segunda fila, lo que me ofrece cierto anonimato. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Wendell en las gradas, arriba del todo. Lo saludo con un gesto. Me contesta agitando tímidamente la mano. Me siento y espero.

El auditorio no tarda en llenarse y el rumor de voces nerviosas aumenta progresivamente. La primera fila de asientos ya está ocupada. Yo estoy sentada entre dos chicos de otro departamento a los que no conozco. Es evidente que son muy amigos, y hablan muy nerviosos conmigo en medio.

A las once en punto aparece el rector desde atrás del estrado, seguido por los tres vicerrectores y los profesores, todos ataviados en negro y rojo. Nos levantamos y aplaudimos a nuestro personal docente. Algunos profesores asienten y saludan con la mano, y otros parecen aburridos. El profesor Collins, mi tutor y mi profesor preferido tiene cara de recién levantado, como siempre. Al fondo del escenario están Fleur y Bellatrix. Bellatrix lleva un pantalón de oficina, ajustado y en verde olivo, una camisa entallada blanca y con pequeños detalles bordados en las mangas y su característico saco largo, negro que la hace formal y amenazante a la vez. Las luces del auditorio brillan en su cabello suelto y perfectamente arreglado. Parece muy seria y autosuficiente. No puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Está increíble. Realmente hermosa. Aprieto los labios. El público se sienta y cesan los aplausos.

—¡Mira qué mujer!—chichonea entusiasmado uno de los chicos sentados a mi lado.

—¡Está buenísima!—le contesta el otro.

Me pongo tensa. Estoy segura de que no hablan de ninguna profesora.

—Tiene que ser Bellatrix Black.

—¿Está soltera? Tiene como cuarenta años y parece de treinta.

Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

—Creo que no—murmuro.

—Oh—exclaman los chicos mirándome sorprendidos.

—Creo que es lesbiana—mascullo.

—Que desperdicio—se lamenta uno de los chicos.

Mientras el rector se levanta y da comienzo al acto con su discurso, veo que Bellatrix recorre disimuladamente la sala con la mirada. Me hundo en mi asiento y encojo los hombros para que no me vea. Fracaso estrepitosamente, porque un segundo después su mirada se cruza con la mía. Me observa con rostro impasible, totalmente inescrutable. Me remuevo incomoda en mi asiento, hipnotizada por su mirada, y me ruborizo ligeramente. De pronto recuerdo mi sueño de esta mañana y se me contraen los músculos del vientre. Respiro hondo. Sus labios esbozan una leve y efímera sonrisa. Cierra un instante los ojos y al abrirlos recupera su expresión indiferente. Lanza una rápida mirada al rector y luego fija la vista al frente, en el emblema de la universidad colgado en la entrada. No vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. El rector, continua con su monótono discurso, y Bellatrix sigue sin verme. Mira fijamente hacia delante.

¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Habrá cambiado de idea? Me inunda una oleada de inquietud. Quizá el hecho de que me marchara anoche fue el final también para ella. Se ha aburrido de esperar a que me decida. Oh, no, quizá lo he arruinado todo. Recuerdo su e-mail de anoche. Quizá esté enojada porque no le he contestado.

De pronto la señorita, Fleur Delacour avanza por el estrado y la sala irrumpe en aplausos. El rector se sienta y Fleur se echa la bonita melena hacia atrás y coloca sus papeles en el atril. Se toma su tiempo y no se siente intimidada por el millar de personas que están mirándola. Cuando está lista, sonríe, levanta la mirada hacia la multitud fascinada y empieza su discurso con elocuencia. Está tranquila y se muestra divertida. Los chicos a mi lado no paran de babearse. Oh, Fleur Delacour tú sí que sabes pronunciar un discurso. En esos momentos estoy tan orgullosa de ella que mis dispersos pensamientos sobre Bellatrix quedan a un lado. Aunque ya he oído su discurso, lo escucho atentamente. Domina la sala y se mete al público en el bolsillo.

Su tema es "¿Qué esperar después de la facultad?". Sí, ¿qué esperar? Bellatrix mira a Fleur alzando las cejas, creo que sorprendida. Podría haber ido a entrevistarla Fleur, y ahora podría estar haciéndole proposiciones indecentes a ella. La bella Fleur y la bella Bellatrix juntas. Y yo podría estar como los dos chicos sentados a mi lado, admirándola desde la distancia. Pero sé que Fleur no le habría dado ni la hora. ¿Cómo la llamo el otro día? Repulsiva. La idea de que Fleur y Bellatrix se enfrenten me incomoda. Tengo que decir que no sé por quien de las dos apostaría.

Fleur termina su discurso con una reverencia y, espontáneamente, todo el mundo se levanta, la aplaude y la vitorea. Su primera ovación con el público de pie. Le sonrío y la aclamo, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa. Buen trabajo, Fleur. Se sienta, el publico también, y el rector se levanta y presenta a Bellatrix…Oh, dios, Bellatrix va a dar un discurso. El rector hace un breve resumen de los logros de Bellatrix: Presidenta de su extraordinariamente prospera empresa, una mujer que ha llegado donde está por sus propios méritos…

—…y también una importante benefactora de nuestra universidad. Por favor, demos la bienvenida a la señora Bellatrix Black.

El rector le estrecha la mano a Bellatrix, y la gente empieza a aplaudir. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Se acerca al atril y recorre la sala con la mirada. Parece tan segura de sí misma frente a nosotros. Los dos chicos sentados a mi lado se inclinan hacia adelante embelesados. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de los hombres del público, y algunas mujeres, se inclinan un poco en sus asientos. Bellatrix empieza a hablar en tono suave, mesurado y cautivador.

—Estoy profundamente agradecida y emocionada por el gran honor que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la universidad estatal de Washington, honor que me ofrece la excepcional posibilidad de hablar del impresionante trabajo que lleva a cabo el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la universidad. Nuestro propósito es desarrollar métodos de cultivos variables y ecológicamente sostenibles para países del tercer mundo. Nuestro objetivo último es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en el mundo. Mas de mil millones de personas, principalmente en el áfrica subsahariana, el sur de Asía y Latinoamérica viven en la más absoluta miseria. El mal funcionamiento de la agricultura es generalizado en estas zonas, y el resultado es la destrucción ecológica y social. Sé lo que es pasar hambre. Para mí, se trata de una travesía muy personal…

Se me desencaja la mandíbula. ¿Qué? Bellatrix ha pasado hambre. Maldita sea. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Y recuerdo la entrevista. De verdad quiere alimentar al mundo. Me devano los sesos desesperadamente intentando recordar el artículo de Fleur. Fue adoptada a los cuatro años, creo. No me imagino que Druella la matara a hambre, así que debió ser antes, cuando era muy pequeña. Trago saliva y se me encoje el corazón pensando en una niñita de ojos negros hambrienta. Oh, no. ¿Qué vida tuvo antes de que los Black la adoptaran y la rescataran?

Me invada una indignación salvaje. La filantrópica Bellatrix, pobre, jodida y pervertida. Aunque estoy segura que ella no se vería a sí misma así y rechazaría todo sentimiento de lástima o piedad. De repente estalla un aplauso general y todo el mundo se levanta. Yo hago lo mismo, aunque no he escuchado la mitad de su discurso. Se dedica a esa gran labor, a dirigir una empresa enorme y al mismo tiempo a perseguirme. Resulta abrumador. Recuerdo los breves retazos de las conversaciones que he oído…ahora encaja todo. Comida.

Sonríe brevemente ante el cálido aplauso—incluso Fleur está aplaudiendo—y vuelve a su asiento. No mira en dirección a mí y yo estoy descentrada intentando asimilar toda esta nueva información sobre ella.

Un vicerrector se levanta y empieza el largo y tedioso proceso de entrega de títulos. Hay que repartir más de cuatrocientos, así que pasa más de media hasta que oigo mi nombre. Avanzo hacia el estrado entre los dos chicos, que no paran de hablar, haciendo referencias subidas de tono. Bellatrix me lanza una mirada cálida, aunque comedida.

—Felicidades, señorita Granger—me dice estrechándome la mano con suavidad. Siento la descarga de su piel con la mía—. ¿Tiene problemas con la computadora?

Frunzo el ceño mientras me entrega el título.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no respondes mis e-mails?

—Solo vi el de las fusiones y adquisiciones.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—Luego—me dice.

Y tengo que avanzar, porque estoy obstruyendo la cola.

Vuelvo a mi asiento. ¿E-mails? Debe de haber mandado otro. ¿Qué decía?

La ceremonia concluye una hora después. Es interminable. Al final, el rector conduce a los miembros del cuerpo docente fuera del estrado, precedidos por Bellatrix y Fleur, y todo el mundo vuelve a aplaudir calurosamente. Bellatrix no me mira, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera. La reina que llevo dentro no está nada contenta.

Mientras espero de pie para poder salir de nuestra fila de asientos, Fleur me llama. Se acerca hacia mí desde detrás del estrado.

—Bellatrix quiere hablar contigo—me grita.

Los dos chicos, que ahora están de pie a mi lado, se giran y me miran absortos.

—Me ha mandado a que te lo diga—sigue diciendo.

Oh…

—Tu discurso ha sido genial, Fleur.

—Sí, ¿verdad?—sonríe—. ¿Vienes? Puede ser muy insistente.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me río.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Pero no puedo dejar a Wendell solo mucho rato.

Levanto la mirada hacia Wendell y le indico abriendo la palma que me espere cinco minutos. Asiente, me hace un gesto con la mano y sigo a Fleur hasta el pasillo detrás del estrado. Bellatrix está hablando con el rector y con dos profesores. Levanta los ojos al verme.

—Discúlpenme, señores—le oigo murmurar.

Viene hacia mí y sonríe brevemente a Fleur.

—Gracias—le dice.

Y antes de que Fleur pueda responder me toma del brazo y me lleva a lo que parece un vestuario. Comprueba que está vacío y cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué se propone? Parpadeo cuando gira hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no me has mandado un e-mail? ¿O un mensaje al teléfono celular?

Me mira furiosa. Yo estoy desconcertada.

—Hoy no he mirado ni la computadora ni el teléfono.

Maldición, ¿ha estado llamándome? Pruebo con la táctica de distracción que tan bien me funciona con Fleur.

—Tu discurso ha estado muy bien. Y estás realmente hermosa.

—Gracias.

—Ahora entiendo tus problemas con la comida—agrego.

Suspira, muy nerviosa.

—Hermione, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.—cierra los ojos y parece afligida—. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

—Porque volviste a casa en esa trampa mortal a la que tu llamas coche.

—¿Qué? No es ninguna trampa mortal. Está perfectamente. Harry suele hacerle la revisión.

—¿Harry, el fotógrafo?

Bellatrix arruga la frente y se le hiela la expresión. Maldición.

—Sí, el Fiat era de su madre.

—Sí, y seguramente también de su abuela y de su bisabuela. No es un coche seguro.

—Lo tengo desde hace más de tres años. Siento que te hayas preocupado.

Está exagerando demasiado.

Respira hondo.

—Hermione, necesito una respuesta. La espera está volviéndome loca.

—Bellatrix…mira, he dejado a mi padrastro solo.

—Mañana. Quiero una respuesta mañana.

—De acuerdo, mañana. Ya te diré algo.

Retrocede y me mira más calmada. Con los hombros relajados.

—¿Te quedas a tomar algo?—me pregunta.

—No sé qué quiere hacer Wendell.

—¿Tu padrastro? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Oh, no…¿Por qué?

—Creo que no es buena idea.

Bellatrix abre el pestillo de la puerta muy seria.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¡No!—. Ahora me toca a mí desesperarme—. ¿Y cómo te presento a mi padre? ¿Esta es la mujer que me ha desvirgado y que quiere mantener conmigo una relación sado masoquista? ¡Ah…por cierto…papá, me gustan las mujeres!

Bellatrix me mira y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa. Y aunque estoy enojada con ella, involuntariamente mi cara se la devuelve.

—Para que lo sepas, para mi madre también fue toda una sorpresa. Y eso que te doblo en edad, Hermione. Dile que soy una amiga.

Abre la puerta y sale. La cabeza me da vueltas. El rector, los tres vicerrectores, cuatro profesores y Fleur se me quedan mirando cuando paso a toda prisa por delante de ellos. Maldición. Dejo a Bellatrix con los profesores y voy a buscar a Wendell.

"Dile que soy una amiga".

Amiga con derecho a roce me dice con mala cara la voz de mi consciencia. Lo sé, lo sé. Me quito de encima el desagradable pensamiento. ¿Cómo voy a presentársela a Wendell? No es como si pudiera decirle que es una compañera de clase…por supuesto, no dan las edades.

La sala sigue todavía media llena, y Wendell no se ha movido de su sitio. Me ve, me hace un gesto con la mano y empieza a bajar.

—Hermione, felicidades—me dice pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar algo a la carpa?

—Claro. Hoy es tu día. Vamos.

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

Por favor, di que no…

—Hermione, he estado dos horas y media sentado, escuchando todo tipo de parloteos. Necesito una copa.

Lo tomo del brazo y avanzamos entre la multitud a través de la cálida tarde. Pasamos junto a la cola del fotógrafo oficial.

—Ah, lo olvidaba…—Wendell saca una cámara digital del bolsillo—. Una foto para el álbum, Hermione.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me saca una foto.

—¿Puedo quitarme ya la toga y el birrete? Me siento media tonta.

Eres media tonta…la voz de mi consciencia está de lo más sarcástica. Así que vas a presentar a Wendell a la mujer con la que te acuestas…estará muy orgulloso. Me observa por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. A veces la odio.

La carpa es inmensa y está lleno de gente: Alumnos, padres, profesores y amigos, todos charlando alegremente. Wendell me pasa una copa de champagne, o de vino espumoso barato, me temo. No está frío y es bastante dulzón. Pienso en Bellatrix…no va a gustarle.

—¡Hermione!

Al girarme, Gabrielle Delacour me agarra de improviso entre sus brazos. Me levanta y me da vueltas en el aire sin que se me derrame el vino. Toda una proeza. Esa chica es increíble. Tiene tres años menos que yo y su estatura y físico me supera ampliamente.

—¡Felicidades!—exclama sonriéndome, con un destello en sus ojos azules.

Qué sorpresa. Su pelo rubio y brillante se mueve con ella. Está increíblemente sexy. Es tan atractiva como Fleur. El parecido es innegable.

—¡Wow, Gabrielle! Qué alegría verte. Luces increíble. Papá, esta es Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur. Gabrielle, te presento a mi padre, Wendell Granger.

Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cuándo has llegado de Europa?—le pregunto.

—Hace una semana, pero quería darle una sorpresa a mi hermana—me dice en tono de complicidad.

—Que detalle—le digo sonriente.

—Era la que iba a pronunciar el discurso de graduación. No podía perdérmelo.

Parece inmensamente orgullosa de su hermana.

—Su discurso ha sido genial.

—Es verdad—confirma Wendell.

Gabrielle me tiene abrazada por los hombros, cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con los gélidos ojos negros de Bellatrix Black. Fleur está a su lado.

—Hola, Wendell.—Fleur besa en la mejilla a mi padre, que se ruboriza—. ¿Conoces a la novia de Hermione? Bellatrix Black.

Maldita sea… ¡Fleur! ¡Maldición! Me arden las mejillas.

—Señor Granger, encantada de conocerlo—dice Bellatrix tranquilamente, con calidez, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por la presentación de Fleur.

Por un momento, Wendell parece perdido y desorientado. Pero al instante parece recomponerse y le tiende su mano con educación.

Muchas gracias, Fleur Delacour, pienso echando chispas. Creo que la voz de mi consciencia se ha desmayado.

—Señora Black—murmura Wendell. Su expresión es indescifrable. Solo abre un poco más de lo normal sus grandes ojos castaños, que se giran hacia mí como preguntándome cuando pensaba decirle la noticia. Me muerdo el labio.

—Esta es mi hermana, Gabrielle Delacour—dice Fleur a Bellatrix.

Ella dirige su gélida mirada hacia Gabrielle que sigue agarrándome por los hombros.

—Señorita Delacour.

Se saludan. Bellatrix me tiende la mano.

—Hermione, cariño—murmura.

Casi me muero al oírlo.

Me aparto de Gabrielle, a la que Bellatrix dedica una sonrisa glacial, y me coloco a su lado. Fleur me sonríe. La muy zorra sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. No es noticia para nadie las preferencias sexuales de Gabrielle Delacour, y por la escena que acabo de presenciar, para Bellatrix mucho menos. A tomado una postura increíblemente posesiva… ¿se ha puesto celosa?

—Gabrielle, mamá y papá quieren hablar con nosotras—dice Fleur llevándose a su hermana.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen?—pregunta Wendell mirando impasible primero a Bellatrix y luego a mí. Parece nervioso, pero por suerte, no escandalizado ni mortificado por enterarse que su hija sale con una mujer…una mujer veinte años mayor que ella.

He perdido la capacidad de hablar. Quiero que me trague la tierra. Bellatrix me roza la espalda desnuda con el pulgar y luego deja la mano apoyada en mi hombro.

—Unas dos semanas—dice en tono tranquilo—. Nos conocimos cuando Hermione vino a entrevistarme para la revista de la facultad.

—No sabía que trabajabas para la revista de la facultad, Hermione.

El tono de Wendell es de ligero reproche. Es evidente que está molesto. Maldición.

—Fleur estaba enferma—murmuro.

No logro decir nada más.

—Su discurso a estado muy bien, señora Black.

—Gracias. Tengo entendido que es usted un entusiasta de la pesca.

¿Qué? ¿Bellatrix sabe de pesca? Desde luego, no debería sorprenderme.

Wendell alza la ceja y esboza una sonrisa poco habitual, autentica. Y de pronto se ponen a hablar de pesca, barcos y viajes. De hecho, enseguida siento que sobro. Se ha metido a mi padre en el bolsillo…como hizo contigo, me suelta la voz de mi consciencia. Su poder no tiene límites. Me disculpo y voy a buscar a Fleur.

Fleur está hablando con sus padres, que están encantados de verme, como siempre, y me saludan con cariño. Intercambiamos varias frases de cortesía, sobre todo acerca de sus próximas vacaciones a Barbados y nuestro traslado.

—Fleur, ¿Cómo has podido decir eso delante de Wendell?—le pregunto entre dientes en la primera ocasión en que nadie puede oírnos.

—Porque sabía que tú no lo harías jamás. No entiendo que tienes que ocultar. Te gusta una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer. Una millonaria, sexy y poderosa empresaria…El que esté de acuerdo, bien y el que no…que se aguante—dijo con decisión y completamente convencida de sus palabras.

—Voy a matarte. Me hubiera gustado contárselo yo.

—Lo siento—se disculpa arrugando la nariz—. Quise darte también una mano con los problemas de compromiso de Bellatrix—me dice sonriendo con dulzura.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Soy yo la que no va a comprometerse con ella!

—Es toda una señora, ¿te has dado cuenta? Se ha quedado tan tranquila, Hermione. No te preocupes. Mírala…Bellatrix no aparta la mirada de ti.

Me giro y veo que Wendell y Bellatrix están mirándome.

—No te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—Será mejor que vaya a rescatar a Wendell, o a Bellatrix. No sé a cuál de los dos. Esto no va a quedar así Fleur Delacour.

—Hermione, te he hecho un favor—me dice cuando ya he dado la vuelta.

—Hola—los saludo a los dos con una sonrisa.

Diría que todo va bien. Bellatrix está sonriendo por alguna broma entre ellos, y mi padre parece increíblemente relajado para estar socializando. ¿De qué han hablado, aparte de pesca, barcos y viajes?

—Hermione, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el baño?—me pregunta Wendell.

—Al fondo a la izquierda.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Diviértanse.

Wendell se aleja. Miro nerviosa a Bellatrix. Nos quedamos un momento quietas mientras un fotógrafo nos saca una foto.

—Gracias, señora Black.

El fotógrafo se escabulle a toda prisa. El flash me ha dejado parpadeando.

—Así que también has cautivado a mi padre…

—¿También?

Le arden los ojos y alza una ceja interrogante. Me ruborizo. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

—Ojalá supiera lo que estás pensando, Hermione—susurra en tono turbador.

Me coloca la mano en la barbilla y me levanta la cara. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

Se me dispara en corazón. ¿Cómo puede tener ese efecto sobre mí, incluso en esta carpa llena de gente?

—Ahora mismo estoy pensando: Bonita camisa escotada—le digo.

Se ríe.

—Osada, y no hablo de mi camisa.

Me arden las mejillas.

—Estás muy linda, Hermione. Este vestido con la espalda descubierta te queda muy bien. Me dan ganas de acariciarte la espalda y sentir tu hermosa piel.

De pronto es como si estuviéramos solas. Solas…ella y yo. Se me altera todo el cuerpo, me hormiguean todas las terminaciones nerviosas, y la electricidad que se crea entre nosotras me empuja hacia ella.

—Sabes que irá bien, ¿verdad?—me susurra.

Cierro los ojos y me derrito por dentro.

—Pero quiero más—le contesto en voz baja.

—¿Más?

Me mira desconcertada y sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables. Asiento y trago saliva. Ahora ya lo sabe.

—Más—repite en voz baja, como si estuviera sopesando la palabra, una palabra corta y sencilla, pero demasiado cargada de promesas. Me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior—. Quieres flores y corazones.

Vuelvo a asentir. Pestañea y observo en sus ojos su lucha interna.

—Hermione—me dice en tono dulce—, no sé mucho de ese tema.

—Yo tampoco.

Sonríe ligeramente.

—Tú no sabes mucho de nada—murmura.

—Tú sabes todo lo malo.

—¿Lo malo? Para mí no lo es—me contesta moviendo la cabeza, y parece sincera—. Pruébalo—me susurra.

Me desafía. Ladea la cabeza y esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa de medio lado.

Respiro hondo. Soy Eva en el edén, y ella la serpiente. No puedo resistirme.

—De acuerdo—susurro.

—¿Qué?

Me observa muy atenta. Trago saliva.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

Es evidente que no termina de creérselo.

—Dentro de los límites tolerables, sí lo intentaré.

Hablo en voz muy baja. Bellatrix cierra los ojos y me abraza.

—Hermione, eres imprevisible. Me dejas sin aliento.

Da un paso atrás y de pronto Wendell ya está de vuelta. El ruido en la carpa aumenta progresivamente y me invaden los oídos. No estamos solas. Dios mío, acabo de aceptar ser su sumisa. Bellatrix sonríe a Wendell con la alegría danzando en sus ojos.

—Hermione, ¿vamos a comer algo?

—Vamos.

Giño un ojo a Wendell intentando recuperar la serenidad. ¿Qué has hecho?, me grita la voz de mi consciencia. La reina que llevo dentro da volteretas dignas de una gimnasta olímpica.

—Bellatrix, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?—le pregunta Wendell.

¡Bellatrix! La miro suplicándole que no venga. Necesito espacio para pensar…¿qué demonios he hecho?

—Gracias, señor Granger, pero tengo planes. Encantada de conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo—le contesta Wendell—. Cuídela.

—Esa es mi intención.

Se saludan con educación. Estoy mareada. Wendell no tiene ni idea de cómo va a cuidarme Bellatrix. Esta llama mi atención un momento para despedirse.

—Nos vemos luego, señorita Granger—me dice en un tono lleno de promesas.

Se me encoje el estomago al pensarlo. ¿Podré esperar?

Wendell me toma del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida de la carpa.

—Parece una señora muy formal. Y adinerada. No lo has hecho tan mal, Hermione. Aunque no entiendo porque he tenido que enterarme por Fleur…¿Acaso te daba vergüenza decírmelo? Soy tu padre, siempre estaré de tu lado.

Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Bueno—dice—, cualquier mujer que le guste pescar a mí me parece fantástico—y se ríe con ganas.

¡Dioses!, Wendell la ha aceptado sin dramas. Si él supiera…

Al anochecer, Wendell me lleva a casa.

—Llama a tú madre. Tienes que contárselo—me dice.

—Lo haré. Gracias por venir, papá.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, Hermione. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Oh, no. No voy a emocionarme ahora…se me hace un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Me rodea con sus brazos, perplejo, y entonces no puedo evitarlo. Se me saltan las lágrimas.

—Oye, Hermione, cariño—me dice Wendell—. Ha sido un gran día, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que entre y te prepare un té?

Aunque tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me río. Para Wendell, el té siempre es la solución. Recuerdo a mi madre quejándose de él, diciendo que cuando se trataba de consolar a alguien con un té, el té siempre lo hacía muy bien pero el consuelo no tanto.

—No, papá, estoy bien. Me he alegrado mucho de verte. En cuanto me instale en Seattle, iré a verte.

—Suerte con las entrevistas. Ya me contarás como te van.

—Claro, papá.

—Te quiero, Hermione.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

Me sonríe con ojos cálidos y brillantes, y se mete en el coche. Le digo adiós con la mano mientras se adentra en la oscuridad y luego entro lánguidamente en casa.

Lo primero que hago es mirar el celular. No tiene batería, así que tengo que ir a buscar el cargador y enchufarlo antes de ver los mensajes. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes en el contestador y dos mensajes de texto. Tres llamadas perdidas de Bellatrix…sin mensajes en el contestador. Una llamada perdida de Harry, y su voz deseándome lo mejor en la ceremonia de graduación.

Abro los mensajes de texto.

"¿Has llegado bien?"

"Llámame"

Los dos son de Bellatrix. ¿Por qué no me llamó a casa? Voy a mi habitación y enciendo el cacharro infernal.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2011 23:58**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Esta noche**_

 _ **Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa en ese coche tuyo.**_

 _ **Dime si estás bien.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

 _Dios…¿Por qué le preocupa tanto mi Fiat 600? Me ha servido lealmente tres años, y Harry siempre me ha ayudado a ponerlo a punto. El siguiente e-mail de Bellatrix es de hoy._

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 17:22**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Límites tolerables**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Encantada de comentarlo contigo cuando quieras.**_

 _ **Hoy estabas muy guapa.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Quiero verla, así que pulso "responder"

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 19:23**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Límites tolerables**_

 _ **Si quieres, puedo ir a verte esta noche y lo comentamos.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 19:27**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Límites tolerables**_

 _ **Voy yo a tu casa. Cuando te dije que no me gustaba que condujeras ese coche, lo decía enserio.**_

 _ **Nos vemos enseguida.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

Maldita sea…viene hacia aquí. Tengo que prepararle una cosa. Las primeras ediciones de los libros de Thomas Hardy siguen en la estantería del comedor. No puedo aceptarlas. Envuelvo los libros en papel de embalar y escribo una cita de Tess:

 _Acepto las condiciones, ángel, porque tú sabes mejor cual tiene que ser mi castigo. Lo único que te pido es…que no sea más duro de lo que pueda soportar._

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Pasó de todo. Hermione se graduó, El padrastro se entero de Bellatrix y por fin…en un arrebato del momento, aceptó ser su sumisa. Veremos como sigue. Recuerden, cuantos más favoritos y seguidores tenga, más posibilidades de que continúe con el segundo libro…vamos chicas/os intentemos "por lo menos" llegar a cincuenta.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Fantotal:** Volví con otro capítulo. Hermione aceptó.

 **Kari:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la adaptación que estoy haciendo. A Bellatrix le queda estupendo el papel de millonaria sádica, jaja.

 **Saori-san02:** Uf…y sí, aceptó. Hermione no pudo resistirse más. Bellatrix en plan dulce y suave puede ser muy persuasiva. Bs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Hola.

Me siento terriblemente cortada cuando abro la puerta. Bellatrix está en el porche, con ese pantalón negro de gaza que tanto me encanta y con un saco corto, color verde botella.

—Hola—dice, y su radiante sonrisa le ilumina el rostro.

Me detengo un instante para admirar su belleza. Madre mía, está impactante.

—Pasa.

—Si me lo permites—contesta, divertida. Cuando entra veo que lleva una botella de champagne en su mano—. He pensado que podríamos celebrar tu graduación. No hay nada como un buen Bollinger.

—Interesante elección—comento.

Ella sonríe.

—Me canta la chispa que tienes, Hermione.

—No tenemos más que tazas. Ya hemos embalado todos los vasos y copas.

—¿Tazas? Por mí, bien.

Me dirijo a la cocina. Nerviosa, sintiendo las mariposas en el estomago; es como tener una pantera o mejor dicho, una serpiente lista para atacar en el salón.

—¿Quieres platito también?

—Con la taza me alcanza, Hermione—me responde Bellatrix distraídamente desde el salón.

Cuando vuelvo, está escudriñando el paquete marrón de libros.

Dejo las tazas en la mesa.

—Eso es para ti—murmuro algo ansiosa.

Maldición…Seguro que esto termina en pelea.

—Mmm, me lo imagino. Una cita muy oportuna.—pasa ausente el largo índice por el texto—. Pensé que era d Úrberville, no ángel. Haz elegido la corrupción.—me dedica una breve sonrisa—. Solo tú podrías encontrar algo de resonancias tan acertadas.

—También es una súplica—le susurro.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Tengo la boca seca.

—¿Una súplica? ¿Para qué no me pase contigo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Compré esto para ti—dice ella en voz baja y con mirada impasible—. No me pasaré contigo si los aceptas.

Trago saliva compulsivamente.

—Bellatrix, no puedo aceptarlos, es demasiado.

—¿Ves?, a esto me refería, me desafías. Quiero que te los quedes, y se acabó la discusión. Es muy sencillo. No tienes que pensar en nada de esto. Como sumisa mía, tendrías que agradecérmelo. Limítate a aceptar lo que te compre, porque me complace que lo hagas.

—Aun no era tu sumisa cuando los compraste—susurro.

—No…pero has accedido, Hermione.

Su mirada se vuelve recelosa.

Suspiro. No me voy a salir con la mía, así que pasamos al plan B.

—Entonces, ¿es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos?

Me mira con desconfianza, pero accede.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, me gustaría donarlo a una ONG, a una que trabaja en Darfur y a la que parece que le tienes cariño. Que lo subasten.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer…

Aprieta los labios. Parece decepcionada.

Me sonrojo.

—Lo pensaré—murmuro.

No quiero decepcionarla, y entonces recuerdo sus palabras. "Quiero que quieras complacerme".

—No pienses, Hermione. En esto, no.

Lo dice serena y seria.

¿Cómo no voy a pensar? Puedes fingir que eres un coche, una más de sus posesiones, ataca de nuevo la voz de mi consciencia con su desagradable mordacidad. La ignoro. Ay, ¿Podríamos rebobinar? El ambiente es ahora muy tenso. No sé qué hacer. Me miro fijamente los dedos. ¿Cómo salvo la situación?

Deja la botella de champagne en la mesa y se sitúa delante de mí. Me toma la cara por la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza. Me mira con expresión grave.

—Te voy a comprar muchas cosas, Hermione. Acostúmbrate. Me lo puedo permitir. Soy una mujer rica—se inclina y me planta un beso rápido y casto en los labios—. Por favor.

Me suelta.

Bueno, me susurra la voz de mi consciencia.

—Eso hace que me sienta ruin—musito.

—No debería. Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Hermione. No te juzgues por lo que puedan pensar los demás. No malgastes energía. Esto es porque nuestro contrato te produce cierto reparo; es algo de lo más normal. No sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

Frunzo el ceño, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

—Eh, para de hacer eso—me ordena con delicadeza, tomándome otra vez de la barbilla y tirando de ella suave para que deje de morderme el labio inferior—. No hay nada ruin en ti, Hermione. No quiero que pienses en eso. No he hecho más que comprarte unos libros antiguos que pensé que te gustarían, nada más. Bebamos un poco de champagne.—su mirada se vuelve cálida y tierna y yo le sonrío tímidamente—. Eso está mejor—murmura.

Toma el champagne, le quita el aluminio y la malla, retuerce la botella más que el corcho y la abre con un pequeño estallido y un movimiento experto con el que no se derrama una gota. Llena la taza a la mitad.

—Es rosado—comento sorprendida.

—Bollinger Grande Aneé Rosé 1999, un año excelente—dice con entusiasmo.

—En taza.

Sonríe.

—En taza. Felicidades por tu graduación, Hermione.

Brindamos y ella da un sorbo, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar qué, en realidad, celebramos mi capitulación.

—Gracias—susurro, y doy un sorbo. Desde luego está delicioso—. ¿Repasamos los límites tolerables?

Sonríe y yo me ruborizo.

—Siempre tan impaciente.

Bellatrix me toma de la mano y me lleva al sofá, donde se sienta y tira de mí para que tome asiento a su lado.

—Tu padrastro es un hombre muy taciturno.

Ah…así que pasamos de los límites tolerables. Pero quiero quitarme eso de encima; la angustia me está matando.

—Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano—digo con un mohín.

Bellatrix ríe suavemente.

—Solo porque sé de barcos.

—¿Cómo sabías que le gusta pescar y hablar de barcos?

—Me lo dijiste tú. Cuando fuimos a tomar café.

—Ah, sí—doy otro sorbo. Wow se acuerda de los detalles. Mmm…este champagne es buenísimo—. Wendell se lo ha tomado bien…a lo de tú y yo…ya sabes—comento un poco avergonzada.

—Pensé que tus padres estaban al tanto—me dice.

—Bueno, es algo que experimenté contigo. Por lo tanto, ni yo lo sabía—explico tratando de no atragantarme con el champagne.

Ella sonríe ampliamente. Se levanta con elegancia, toma la botella. Me llena la taza. ¿Me querrá emborrachar? La miro recelosa.

—Esto está muy vacío. ¿Te mudas ya?

—Más o menos.

—¿Trabajas mañana?

—Sí, es mi último día en Weasley.

—Te ayudaría con la mudanza, pero le he prometido a mi hermana que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto.

¡Oh!, eso es nuevo.

—Narcissa llega de Paris el sábado a primera hora. Mañana me vuelvo a Seattle, pero tengo entendido que Sirius las va a ayudar.

—Sí, Fleur está muy entusiasmada al respecto.

Bellatrix frunce el ceño.

—Sí, Fleur y Sirius, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?—masculla, y no sé por qué no me parece que le haga mucha gracias—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo del trabajo de Seattle?

¿Cuándo vamos hablar de los límites? ¿A qué juega?

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para puesto de becaría.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?—pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Eh…te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Entorna los ojos.

—¿Dónde?

No sé bien por qué, quizá para que no haga uso de su influencia, no quiero decírselo.

—En un par de editoriales.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, trabajar en el mundo editorial?

Asiento con cautela.

—¿Y bien?

Me mira pacientemente a la espera de más información.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—No seas retorcida, Hermione, ¿en qué editoriales?—me reprende.

—Unas pequeñas—murmuro.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?

—Tráfico de influencias.

Frunce el ceño.

—Pues sí que eres retorcida.

Y se echa a reír.

¿Retorcida? ¿Yo? ¿Y ella qué?

—Dios mío, qué cara tienes. Bebe, y hablamos de esos límites.

Saca otra copia de mi e-mail y de la lista. ¿Anda por ahí con esas listas en los bolsillos? Creo que hay una en el saco que tengo yo. Maldición, más vale que no me olvide. Apuro la taza.

Me da un vistazo rápido.

—¿Mas?

—Por favor.

Me dedica una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia suyas, sostiene en alto la botella de champagne, y se detiene.

—¿Has comido algo?

Ay, no…ya estamos otra vez.

—Sí. Me he dado un banquete con Wendell.

La miro poniendo los ojos en blanco. El champagne me está desinhibiendo.

Se inclina hacia delante, me toma de la barbilla y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—La próxima vez que me pongas los ojos en blanco te voy a dar unos azotes.

¿Qué?

—Ah—susurro, y detecto la excitación en sus ojos.

—Ah—replica, imitándome—. Así se empieza, Hermione.

El corazón me martillea en el pecho y el nudo del estomago se me sube a la garganta. ¿Por qué me excita tanto eso?

Me llena la taza, y me lo bebo casi todo. Escarmentada, la miro.

—Me sigues ahora, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Respóndeme.

—Sí…te sigo.

—Bien.—me dedica una sonrisa cómplice—. De los actos sexuales…lo hemos hecho casi todo.

Me acerco a ella en el sofá y echo un vistazo a la lista.

* * *

APÉNDICE 3

 **Límites tolerables**

A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?

·Masturbación

·Penetración vaginal

·Cunnilingus

·Fisting vaginal

·Felación

·Penetración anal

·Fisting anal

* * *

—De Fisting nada, dices. ¿Hay algo más a lo que te opongas?—pregunta con delicadeza.

Trago saliva.

—La penetración anal tampoco es que me entusiasme.

—Lo del Fisting pase, pero no querría renunciar a tu trasero, Hermione. Bueno, ya veremos. Además, tampoco es algo a lo que podamos lanzarnos sin más.—me sonríe maliciosamente—. Tu trasero necesitará algo de entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento?—susurro.

—Oh, sí. Habrá que prepararlo con delicadeza. La penetración anal puede resultar muy placentera, créeme. Pero si lo probamos y no te gusta, no tenemos por qué volver a hacerlo.

Me sonríe.

La miro espantada. ¿Cree que me va a gustar? ¿Cómo sabe ella del resultado placentero?

—¿Tú lo has hecho?—le susurro.

—Sí.

Madre mía. Ahogo un jadeo.

—¿Con la emperatriz?

—Sí.

Madre mía…¿Cómo? Frunzo el ceño. No, no quiero imaginarme como ha entregado su precioso trasero. Vuelvo a apurar mi taza.

—¿Más?—me pregunta.

—Más—y de pronto, mientras me llena la taza, recuerdo cuando me emborraché y ella me salvó. ¿Será a propósito? ¿Forma parte del juego de seducción y de tira y afloje el que estemos tomando champagne…una taza tras la otra?

—¿Juguetes sexuales?—pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros mirando la lista.

* * *

 **¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?**

·Vibradores

·Consoladores

·Tapones anales

·Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

* * *

—¿Tapones anales? ¿Eso sirve para lo que dice el envase?—arrugo la nariz, asqueada.

—Sí.—sonríe—. Y hace referencia a la penetración anal de antes. Al entrenamiento.

—Ah…¿y el "otros"?

—Rosarios, huevos…ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Huevos?—inquiero alarmada.

—No son huevos de verdad—ríe a carcajadas, meneando la cabeza.

La miro con los labios fruncidos.

—Me alegra ver que te hago tanta gracia.

No logro ocultar que me siento dolida.

Deja de reírse.

—Mis disculpas. Lo siento, señorita Granger—dice tratando de parecer arrepentida, pero sus ojos aun chispean—. ¿Algún problema con los juguetes?

—No. De todas formas ya me has mostrado algunos. Creo saber de qué va—espeto.

—Hermione—dice, zalamera—, lo siento. Créeme. No pretendía burlarme. Nunca he tenido esta conversación de forma tan explícita. Eres tan inexperta…lo siento.

Me mira con ojos grandes, negros y sinceros.

Me relajo un poco y bebo otro sorbo de champagne.

—Bondage…—dice volviendo a la lista.

La examino, y la reina que llevo dentro da saltitos como una niña a la espera de un helado.

* * *

 **¿Acepta la sumisa lo siguiente?**

·Bondage con cuerda

·Bondage con cinta adhesiva

·Bondage con muñequeras

·Otros tipos de Bondage

de cuero

·Bondage con esposas y grilletes

* * *

Bellatrix me mira arqueando las cejas.

—¿Y bien?

—De acuerdo—susurro y vuelvo a mirar rápidamente la lista.

* * *

 **¿Acepta la sumisa los siguientes tipos de Bondage?**

·Manos al frente

·Muñecas con tobillos

·Tobillos

·A objetos, muebles, etc.

·Codos

·Barras separadoras

·Manos a la espalda

·Suspensión

·Rodillas

 **¿Acepta la sumisa que se le venden los ojos?**

 **¿Acepta la sumisa que se la amordace?**

* * *

—Ya hemos hablado de la suspensión y, si quieres ponerla como limite infranqueable, me parece bien. Lleva mucho tiempo, y de todas formas, solo te tengo de a ratos pequeños. ¿Algo más?

—No te rías de mí, pero ¿qué es una barra separadora?

—Prometo no reírme. Ya me he disculpado dos veces.—me mira muy seria—. No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo—me advierte. Y tengo la sensación de encogerme visiblemente…madre mía, que tirana—. Es una barra que incorpora unas esposas para los tobillos y/o muñecas. Es divertido.

—Está bien…de acuerdo con lo de amordazarme…me preocupa no poder respirar.

—Y a mí también me preocuparía que no respiraras. No quiero asfixiarte.

—Además, ¿cómo voy a usar las palabras de seguridad estando amordazada?

Hace una pausa.

—Para empezar, confío en que nunca tengas que usarlas. Pero si estás amordazada, lo haremos por señas—dice sin más.

La miro asustada. Pero, si estoy atada, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? Se me empieza a nublar la mente…Mmm, el alcohol.

—Lo de la mordaza me pone nerviosa.

—Bueno. Tomo nota.

La miro fijamente y entonces empiezo a comprender.

—¿Te gusta atar a tus sumisas para que no puedan tocarte?

Me mira abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Esa es una de las razones—dice en voz baja.

—¿Por eso me has atado las manos?

—Sí.

—No te gusta hablar de eso—murmuro.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Quieres más champagne? Te has soltado bastante, y necesito saber lo que piensas del dolor.

Maldita sea…esta es la parte complicada. Me colma la taza, y doy un sorbo.

—A ver, ¿Cuál es tu actitud general respecto a sentir dolor?—. Bellatrix me mira expectante—. Te estás mordiendo el labio—me dice en tono amenazante.

Paro de inmediato, pero no sé qué decir. Me ruborizo.

—¿Recibías castigos físicos de niña?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún ámbito de referencia?

—No.

—No es tan malo como crees. En este asunto, tu imaginación es tu peor enemiga—susurra.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es parte del juego, Hermione. Te veo nerviosa. Repasemos los métodos.

Me enseña la lista. La voz de mi consciencia sale corriendo, gritando, y se esconde detrás del sofá.

* * *

 **¿Acepta la sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?**

·Azotes

·Azotes con pala

·Latigazos

·Azotes con vara

·Mordiscos

·Pinzas para pezones

·Pinzas genitales

·Hielo

·Cera caliente

·Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

* * *

—Bueno, has dicho que no a las pinzas genitales. Muy bien. Lo que más duele son los varazos.

Palidezco.

—Ya iremos llegando a eso.

—O mejor no llegamos—susurro.

—Forma parte del trato, Hermione, pero ya iremos llegando a todo eso, no te voy a obligar a nada horrible.

—Todo esto del castigo es lo que más me preocupa—digo con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, me alegro que me lo hayas dicho. Por el momento quitamos los varazos de la lista. Y a medida que te vayas sintiendo más cómoda con todo lo demás, incrementaremos la intensidad. Lo haremos despacio.

Trago saliva, y ella se inclina y me besa en los labios.

—Ya está, no ha sido para tanto, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros, con el corazón en la boca otra vez.

—A ver, quiero comentarte una cosa más antes de llevarte a la cama.

—¿A la cama?—pregunto parpadeando muy deprisa, y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo, calentándome sitios que no sabía que existían hasta hace muy poco.

—Vamos, Hermione, después de repasar todo esto, quiero follarte hasta la semana que viene, desde ahora mismo. En ti también debe haber tenido algún efecto.

Me estremezco. La reina que llevo dentro jadea.

—¿Ves? Además, quiero probar una cosa.

—¿Me va a doler?

—No…deja de ver el dolor por todas partes. Más que nada es placer. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora?

Me ruborizo.

—No.

—Entonces. Antes me hablabas de que querías más.

Se interrumpe, de pronto indecisa.

Madre mía…¿A dónde va a llegar esto?

Me agarra la mano.

—Podríamos probarlo durante el tiempo en que no seas mi sumisa. No sé si funcionará. No sé si podremos separar las cosas. Seguramente no funcione. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Quizá una noche a la semana. No sé.

Madre mía…me quedo boquiabierta, la voz de mi consciencia está en estado de shock. ¡Bellatrix Black acepta más! ¡Está dispuesta a intentarlo!

—Con una condición.

Estudia con recelo mi rostro perplejo.

—¿Qué?—digo en voz baja.

Lo que sea. Te doy lo que sea.

—Que aceptes encantada el regalo de graduación que te hago.

—Ah.

Y muy en el fondo sé lo que es. Brota el temor en mi vientre. Me mira fijamente, evaluando mi reacción.

—Ven—murmura levantándose y tendiéndome una de sus delicadas manos.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Estacionado afuera hay un descapotable rojo de tres puertas, un Audi.

—Para ti. Feliz graduación—susurra, girando mi rostro por un momento para besarme.

Me ha comprado un maldito coche y nuevo, a juzgar por su aspecto. ¡Ay!...si ya me costó aceptar los libros. La miro alucinada, intentando desesperadamente decidir cómo me siento. Por un lado, me horroriza; por otro, lo agradezco, me agrada que lo haya hecho, pero la emoción predominante es el enojo. Sí, estoy enojada, sobre todo después de todo lo que le dije de los libros…pero, claro, ya lo ha comprado. Tomándome de la mano, me lleva por el camino de entrada hasta esa nueva adquisición.

—Hermione, ese Fiat tuyo es muy viejo y francamente peligroso. Jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo cuando para mí es tan fácil solucionarlo…

Me mira, pero por el momento yo no soy capaz de mirarla. Contemplo en silencio el coche tan asombrosamente nuevo y de un rojo tan luminoso.

—Se lo comenté a tu padrastro. Le pareció una idea genial—me susurra.

Me vuelvo y la miro furiosa, boquiabierta de espanto.

—¿Le mencionaste esto a Wendell? ¿Cómo has podido?

Me cuesta que me salgan las palabras. ¿Cómo se atreve? Pobre Wendell. Siento nauseas, muerta de vergüenza por mi padre.

—Es un regalo, Hermione. ¿Por qué no me das las gracias y ya está?

—Sabes muy bien que es demasiado.

—Para mí, no; para mí tranquilidad, no.

La miro ceñuda, sin saber que decir. ¡Es que no lo entiende! Ella ha tenido dinero toda la vida. bueno, toda la vida no-de niña, no-, y entonces mi perspectiva cambia. La idea me serena y veo el coche con otros ojos, sintiéndome culpable por mi arrebato de resentimiento. Su intención es buena, desacertada, pero con buen fondo.

—Te agradezco que me lo prestes, como la computadora.

Suspira hondo.

—Bueno. Te lo presto. Indefinidamente.

Me mira con recelo.

—No, indefinidamente, no. Por el momento. Gracias.

Frunce el ceño. Y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el coche, señora—le digo con toda la ternura de la que soy capaz.

Me agarra de pronto y me estrecha contra su cuerpo, con una mano en la espalda reteniéndome y la otra en la mejilla.

—Eres una mujer difícil, Hermione Granger.

Me besa apasionadamente, obligándome a abrir la boca con la lengua, sin contemplaciones.

Me excito al instante y le devuelvo el beso con idéntica pasión. La deseo desesperadamente, a pesar del coche, de los libros, de los límites tolerables…de los varazos…la deseo.

—Me está contando una barbaridad no follarte encima del capó de este coche ahora mismo para demostrarte que eres mía y que si quiero comprarte un maldito coche, te compro un maldito coche—gruñe—. Vamos adentro y desnúdate.

Me planta un beso rápido y brusco.

¡Oh! , si que está enojada. Me agarra de la mano y me lleva de nuevo dentro y derecho al dormitorio…sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Bellatrix enciende la luz de la mesita, se detiene y me mira fijamente.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo—le susurro.

Me mira impasible; sus ojos negros son como fríos pedazos de ónix.

—Siento lo del coche y lo de los libros…—me interrumpo. Guarda silencio, pensativa—. Me das miedo cuando te enojas—digo en voz baja, mirándola.

Cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza. Cuando los abre, su expresión se ha suavizado. Respira hondo y traga saliva.

—Date vuelta—susurra—. Quiero quitarte el vestido.

Otro cambio brusco de humor; me cuesta seguirla. Obediente, me vuelvo y el corazón se me alborota; el deseo remplaza de inmediato a la inquietud, me recorre la sangre y se instala, oscuro e intenso, en mi vientre. Me recoge el cabello de la espalda de forma que me cuelga por el hombro derecho, enroscándose en mi pecho. Me pone el dedo índice en la nuca y lo arrastra dolorosamente por mi columna vertebral. Su uña me araña la piel.

—Me gusta este vestido—murmura—. Me gusta ver tu piel inmaculada.

Acerca el dedo al borde de mi vestido, a mitad de la espalda, lo engancha y tira de él para arrimarme a su cuerpo. Se inclina y me huele el cabello.

—Que bien hueles, Hermione.

Me roza la oreja con la nariz, desciende por mi cuello y va regándome el hombro de besos tiernos.

Mi respiración se altera, se vuelve menos honda, precipitada, llena de expectativa. Tengo sus dedos en el cierre. Lo baja terriblemente despacio mientras sus labios se deslizan, lamiendo, besando, succionando, hasta el otro hombro. Esto le sale seductoramente bien. Mi cuerpo vibra y empiezo a estremecerme lánguidamente bajo sus caricias.

—Vas…a…tener…que…aprender…a…quedarte…quieta—me susurra, besándome la nuca entre cada palabra. Tira del cierre y el vestido cae y se remolina a mis pies.

—Sin corpiño, señorita Granger. Me gusta.

Alarga las manos y me agarra los pechos, y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su tacto. Siento los de ella en mi espalda, pegados, aprisionando mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos.

—Levanta los brazos y sostente de mi cabeza—me susurra al cuello.

Obedezco de inmediato y mis pechos se elevan y se acomodan en sus manos. Los pezones se me endurecen aun más. Hundo los dedos en su cabello suelto y, con mucha delicadeza, se lo tiro un poco. Ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello.

—Mmm…—me ronronea detrás de la oreja mientras empieza a pellizcarme los pezones con sus dedos largos, imitando los movimientos de mis manos en su cabello.

Percibo con nitidez la sensación en mi entre pierna y gimo.

—¿Quieres que te haga acabar así?—me susurra.

Arqueo la espalda para acomodar mis pechos en sus manos expertas.

—Le gusta esto, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?

—Mmm…

—Dilo.

Continua la tortura lenta y sensual, pellizcando suavemente.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí…señora.

—Buena chica.

Me pellizca con fuerza, y mi cuerpo se retuerce convulso contra el suyo.

Jadeo por el exquisito y agudo dolor placentero. Su perfume me enloquece. Gimo y le tiro el cabello con fuerza.

—No creo que estés lista para acabar aun—me susurra dejando de mover las manos. Me muerde flojito el lóbulo de la oreja y tira—. Además, me has disgustado.

Oh, no…¿qué querrá decir con eso?, me pregunto envuelta en la bruma del intenso deseo mientras gruño de placer.

—Así que igual no dejo que acabes.

Vuelve a centrar sus dedos en mis pezones, tirando, retorciéndolos, masajeándolos. Aprieto el trasero contra su cuerpo y lo muevo de un lado a otro.

Noto su sonrisa en el cuello mientras sus manos se desplazan a mis caderas. Me mete los dedos por mi braga, por detrás, tira de ella, clava los pulgares en el tejido, la desgarra y la lanza frente a mí para que la vea…dios mío. Baja las manos a mi sexo y, desde atrás, así de pie en el centro de mi habitación, me mete despacio un dedo.

—Oh, sí. Mi dulce niña ya está lista—me dice dándome la vuelta para que la mire. Su respiración se ha acelerado. Se mete el dedo en la boca—. Mmm…

Suspira. Madre mía, el dedo le debe de saber salado…a mí.

—Desnúdame—ordena en voz baja, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entre abiertos.

Lo único que llevo puesto son los zapatos…bueno, los zapatos de tacos de Fleur. Estoy desconcertada. Nunca he desnudado a una mujer.

—Puedes hacerlo—me incita suavemente.

Pestañeo de prisa. ¿Por donde empiezo? Alargo las manos a su camisa y me detiene, sonriéndome seductora.

—Ah, no.—menea la cabeza sonriente—. La camisa, no. Para lo que tengo planeado, vas a tener que acariciarme.

Los ojos le brillan de excitación.

¡Ah!, esto es nuevo: Puedo acariciarla con la ropa puesta. Me agarra una mano y la lleva a su propia necesidad. Oh, está caliente.

—¿Puede sentir mi deseo, señorita Granger?

Jadeo y amoldo mi mano sobre sus preciosos pantalones de gaza. Ella sonríe.

—Quítame el pantalón. Tú mandas.

Madre mía, yo mando. Me deja boquiabierta.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?—me tienta.

Uf, la de cosas que se me ocurren…la reina que llevo dentro ruge y, no sé bien como, fruto de la frustración, el deseo y la pura valentía Granger, la tiro a la cama. Ríe al caer y yo la miro desde arriba, sintiéndome victoriosa. Le quito los zapatos, deprisa, torpemente. Me mira. Los ojos le brillan de diversión y de deseo. La veo…gloriosa…mía. Me subo a la cama y me monto a ahorcadillas encima de ella para desprenderle el precioso cinto plateado que lleva puesto. Cuando lo logro, le bajo el cierre y deslizo los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla llevándome en el proceso también sus bragas. Noto, ¡Sí!, su vello púbico. Cierra los ojos y mueve las caderas.

—Vas a tener que aprender a estar quieta—la reprendo, y le tiro del vello.

Se le entrecorta la respiración y me sonríe.

—Sí, señorita Granger—murmura con los ojos encendidos.

Le acaricio la cadera despacio. Estoy más que excitada.

—Que ansiosa, señorita Granger—susurra con la voz teñida de complacencia.

Oh, creo que mis gestos me delatan. Sabe que no soportaré mucho tiempo con este juego que ella sabe dominar a la perfección.

Me deslizo hasta abajo y tiro sus pantalones. A penas se mueve. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?

—No puedo estarme quieta si te muerdes el labio—me advierte, y luego levanta la pelvis de la cama para que pueda bajarle los pantalones y las bragas a la vez, Wow…Tiro la ropa al suelo.

Cielo santo, en primera plana y sin débiles veladoras de por medio. En todo su esplendor y sin tapujos…¿Esa mujer es para mí? ¡Dioses!

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—me dice. Todo rastro de humor ha desaparecido.

Alargo la mano y la acaricio, observando su expresión mientras lo hago, su boca forma una O y se abre un poco permitiéndome explayarme. Inspira hondo. Su piel es tan suave y delicada, como de porcelana…Mmm. Me inclino hacia delante, el pelo me cae por la cara, y sin previo aviso me acomodo entre sus piernas, las separo aun más y me hundo en ella.

—Dios, Hermione, tranquila—gruñe.

Me siento poderosa, que sensación tan estimulante provocarla y lanzarla al precipicio con mi lengua. Chupo su clítoris, alternando con suaves y largas lamidas a lo largo de su sexo. Sabe riquísimo.

—Para, Hermione, para. No quiero acabar.

No la escucho. Yo tengo el control. Ella me lo ha cedido. Le sostengo las piernas con fuerza, separándolas lo más que puedo y su cabeza vuelve al colchón. Cierra los ojos y yo me aferro como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Succiono sin pausa. Llevo una de mis manos a su entrada sin separar mi boca de sus pliegues y deslizo dos dedos en su interior. ¡Oh, dios! La he penetrado y ella lo disfruta. Arquea su espalda y aprieta sus puños mientras bombeo con un ritmo lento, pero marcado, firme….Es mía, me la estoy follando, mando yo, y yo soy suya…Ahora caigo en la abrumadora realidad, estoy perdida, perdida por esta mujer debajo de mí, jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre.

* * *

 **Regresé! Nuevo capítulo y qué capítulo! Bellatrix permitiendo que Hermione tome el control. Y aunque pidió que se detuviera, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerla. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Aviso: Nueva historia Bellamione "El secreto de sus ojos", véanla y comenten.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **FannyGP:** Sí, creo que aún faltan algunos capítulos para la cena familiar. Va a resultar interesante como se manejará Bella frente a su familia.

 **Kari:** Y como era de esperarse, Bellatrix se presentó en la casa de Hermione esa misma noche. Aunque no imaginó perder el control de la manera en que lo hizo jaja. Ni el saco llegó a sacarse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Poco a poco el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos y, madre mía. Floto, con las extremidades desmadejadas y lánguidas. Estoy acostada encima de ella, con la cabeza en su pecho, y huele maravillosamente: A perfume caro y fresco, al mejor y más seductor aroma del planeta…a Bellatrix. No quiero moverme, quiero respirar ese elixir eternamente. La acaricio y pienso que ojalá no tuviera el obstáculo de su camisa solo un poco desabotonada. Mientras el resto de mi cuerpo recobra la cordura, extiendo la mano sobre su pecho. Es la primera vez que la toco en esa zona. De pronto levanta la mano y me agarra la mía, pero suaviza el efecto llevándosela a la boca y besándome con ternura los nudillos. Luego me da vuelta y se me pone encima, de forma que ahora me mira desde arriba.

—No—murmura, y me besa suavemente.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?—susurro, contemplando desde abajo sus ojos negros.

—Porque estoy jodida, Hermione. Tengo muchas más sombras que luces. Cincuenta sombras más.

Ah…su sinceridad me desarma por completo. La miro extrañada.

—Tuve una introducción a la vida muy dura. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles. No lo hagas y ya está.

Frota su nariz con la mía, y se incorpora.

—Creo que te mereces el castigo—dice levantándose con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado. Es la confirmación de que me dejará con mi necesidad—. Te he pedido que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste.

No puedo negarlo. Sí que lo merezco. Y aunque el vientre me arde por dentro, no replico. Es lo justo.

—Señorita, no es usted solo una cara bonita. Ha tenido seis orgasmos hasta la fecha y los seis me pertenecen. Y también este séptimo que no te he permitido tener. No puedes tocarte, recuérdalo—me advierte con seriedad.

Me sonrojo y me asombro a la vez, mientras ella me mira. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme?—me dice.

La miro ceñuda. Maldición.

—He soñado algo esta mañana.

—¿Ah, sí?

Me mira furiosa.

Maldición, maldición.

—He acabado en sueños.

—¿En sueños?

—Y me he despertado.

—De seguro que sí. ¿Qué soñabas?

Maldición.

—Contigo.

—¿Y qué hacía yo?

Me vuelvo a tapar los ojos con el brazo y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, acaricio por un instante la fantasía de que, que si yo no la veo, ella a mi tampoco.

—Hermione, ¿qué hacía yo? No te lo voy a volver a preguntar—sisea, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Tenías una fusta.

Me aparta el brazo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Estoy muy colorada.

—Bueno, aun me quedan esperanzas contigo—murmura—. Tengo varias fustas.

—¿Marrón, de cuero trenzado?

Ríe.

—No, pero seguro que puedo hacerme con una.

Se inclina hacia delante, me da un beso breve, se pone nuevamente de pie y toma su pantalón del suelo. Oh, no…se va. Miro rápidamente la hora: son solo las diez menos veinte. Salgo también disparada de la cama y agarro mis pantalones de jogging y mi musculosa, y luego me siento en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, observándola. No quiero que se vaya. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Cuándo te toca la regla?—interrumpe mis pensamientos.

¿Qué?

—¿Eh?—dice al ver que no respondo, y me mira expectante, como si esperara mi opinión sobre el tiempo.

Madre mía, eso es algo tan personal…¿Acaso yo se lo pregunto a ella?

—La semana que viene.

Me miro las manos.

—Muy bien. Necesito saber el día exacto—insiste, abotonándose la camisa y colocándose los zapatos.

Que mandona es. La miro trastornada. Lleva su cabello hacia adelante y se hace un moño suelto. ¿Cómo puede lucir tan esplendida en un pestañar?

—¿Tienes medico?

Niego con la cabeza. Ya estamos otra vez con las fusiones y adquisiciones, otro cambio de humor de ciento ochenta grados.

Frunce el ceño.

—Puedo pedirle a la mía que pase a verte por tu departamento. El domingo por la mañana, antes de que vengas a verme tú. O le puedo pedir que te vea en mi casa, ¿qué prefieres?

Sin agobios, ¿no? Otro cosa que me va a pagar…claro que esto es por ella.

—En tu casa.

Así me aseguro que la veré el domingo.

—Bueno. Ya te diré a qué hora.

—¿Te vas?

No te vayas…quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Sí.

¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo vas a volver?—le susurro.

—Severus viene a buscarme.

—Te puedo llevar yo. Tengo un auto nuevo precioso.

Me mira con expresión tierna.

—Eso ya me gusta más, pero me parece que ya has bebido demasiado.

—¿Me has achispado a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y eres tan reticente como tu padrastro. Con una gota de alcohol ya estás hablando por los codos, y yo necesito que seas sincera conmigo. De lo contrario, te cierras y no tengo ni idea de lo que piensas.

—¿Y crees que tú eres siempre sincera conmigo?

—Me esfuerzo por serlo.—me mira con recelo—. Esto solo saldrá bien si somos sinceras la una con la otra.

—Quiero que te quedes y me liberes de mi castigo.

Me sonríe divertida y le brillan los ojos.

—Hermione, esta noche e excedido mis propios límites al permitirte tomar el control. Es mejor que me vaya. Te veré el domingo. Tendré listo el contrato revisado y entonces podremos empezar a jugar de verdad.

—¿A jugar?

Dios mío. Se me sube el corazón a la boca.

—Me gustaría tener una sesión contigo, pero no lo haré hasta que hayas firmado, para asegurarme de que estás lista.

—Ah. ¿Así que si no firmara podría alargar esto?

Me mira pensativa, luego se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Supongo que sí, pero igual mi ansiedad está en un punto crítico.

—¿Punto crítico?

La reina que llevo dentro ha despertado y escucha atenta.

Asiente despacio y sonríe, provocadora.

—La cosa podría ponerse muy fea.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—¿Cómo…fea?

—Ah, ya sabes, dominación sin contemplaciones, persecuciones en coche, secuestro, cárcel…

—¿Me vas a secuestrar?

—Desde luego—afirma sonriendo.

—¿A retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?

Madre mía, como me pone esto.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Y luego viene mi enceguecimiento. No dormiremos, solo comerás cuando lo ordene y permanecerás en mi cuarto los siete días de la semana.

—Me he perdido—digo con el corazón retumbando en el pecho.

¿Lo dirá en serio?

—Poder absoluto, las veinticuatro horas.

Le brillan los ojos y percibo su respiración entrecortada.

Madre mía.

—No tienes elección—me dice con aire burlón.

—Claro—digo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo mientras alzo la vista.

—Ay, Hermione Granger, ¿me acabas de poner los ojos en blanco?

Maldición.

—¡No!—chillo.

—Me parece que sí. ¿Qué te he dicho que haría si volvías a poner los ojos en blanco?

Maldición. Se sienta al borde de la cama.

—Ven aquí—me dice en voz baja.

Palidezco. Uf, va en serio. Me siento y la miro, completamente inmóvil.

—Aun no he firmado—susurro.

—Te dicho lo que haría. Soy una mujer de palabra. Te voy a dar unos azotes, y luego ya veremos.

Me habla tan bajito, en tono tan amenazador, que me excita muchísimo. Las entrañas casi se me retuercen de deseo puro, vivo y pujante. Me mira esperando, con los ojos encendidos. Descruzo las piernas tímidamente. ¿Salgo corriendo? Se acabó: nuestra relación pende de un hilo, aquí, ahora. ¿La dejo que lo haga o me niego y se terminó? Porque sé que, si me niego, se acabó. ¡Hazlo!, me suplica la reina que llevo dentro. La voz de mi consciencia está tan paralizada como yo.

—Estoy esperando—dice—. No soy una mujer paciente.

Oh, dios, por todos los dioses…jadeo asustada, excitada. La sangre me bombea frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo, siento las piernas como flanes. Despacio, me voy acercando a ella hasta situarme a su lado.

—Así es—masculla—. Ahora ponte de pie.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no termina ya con esto? No sé si voy a sostenerme de pie. Titubeo, me levanto. De pronto me agarra y me recuesta sobre su regazo. Con un solo movimiento suave ladea el cuerpo de forma que mi tronco descansa sobre la cama, a su lado. Me pasa la pierna derecha por encima de las mías y planta el brazo izquierdo sobre mi cintura, sujetándome para que no me mueva. Maldición.

—Sube las manos y colócalas a ambos lados de la cabeza—me ordena.

Obedezco inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué hago esto, Hermione?—pregunta.

—Porque he puesto los ojos en blanco.

Casi no puedo hablar.

—¿Te parece que eso es de buena educación?

—No.

—¿Vas a volver a hacerlo?

—No.

—Te daré unos azotes cada vez que lo hagas, ¿me has entendido?

Muy despacio, empieza a bajarme los pantalones de jogging. Ay, que degradante. Degradante, espeluznante y excitante. Se está pasando un montón con esto. Tengo el corazón en la boca. Me cuesta respirar. Maldición…¿Me va a doler?

Me pone la mano en el trasero desnudo, me manosea con suavidad, acariciándome en círculos con la mano abierta. De pronto su mano ya no está ahí…y entonces me da, fuerte. ¡Au! Abro los ojos de golpe en respuesta al dolor e intento levantarme, pero ella me pone la mano entre los omoplatos para impedirlo. Vuelve a acariciarme donde me ha pegado; le ha cambiado la respiración: ahora es más fuerte y agitada. Me pega otra vez, y otra vez, rápido, seguido. Dios mío, duele. No rechisto, con la cara contraída de dolor. Retorciéndome trato de esquivar los golpes, espoliada por el frenesí de adrenalina que me recorre el cuerpo entero.

—Quédate quieta—protesta—, o tendré que azotarte más.

Primero me frota, luego viene el golpe. Empieza a seguir un ritmo: caricia, manoseo, azote. Tengo que concentrarme para sobrellevar el dolor. Procuro no pensar en nada y digerir la desagradable sensación. No me da dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio: está extendiendo el dolor.

—¡Aaaggg!—grito al quinto azote, y caigo en la cuenta de que he ido contando mentalmente los golpes.

—Solo estoy calentando.

Me vuelve a dar y me acaricia con suavidad. La combinación de dolorosos azotes y suaves caricias me nubla la mente por completo. Me pega otra vez; cada vez me cuesta más aguantar. Me duele la cara de tanto contraerla. Me acaricia y me suelta otro golpe. Vuelvo a gritar.

—No te escucha nadie. Solo yo.

Y me azota otra vez, y otra. Muy en el fondo, deseo rogarle que pare. Pero no lo hago. No quiero darle esa satisfacción. Prosigue con su ritmo implacable. Grito seis veces más. Dieciocho azotes en total. Me arde el cuerpo entero, me arde por su despiadada agresión.

—Ya está—dice con voz ronca—. Bien hecho, Hermione. Ahora te voy a follar.

Me acaricia con suavidad el trasero, que me arde mientras me masajea en círculos y hacia abajo. De pronto me introduce dos dedos, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Ahogo un grito; la nueva agresión se abre paso a través de mí entumecido cerebro.

—Siente esto. Mira como le gusta a tu cuerpo, Hermione. Te tengo empapada.

Hay asombro en su voz. Mueve los dedos, metiendo y sacando deprisa.

Gruño y me quejo. No, seguro que no…entonces siento como se inclina más sobre mí, pegándose a mi espalda, abriendo mis piernas dejándome expuesta. Introduce un tercer dedo y yo gimo.

—Puedes acabar—masculla en mi oído.

¿Qué? Como si tuviera elección…

Y acelera las embestidas, llenándome, hasta el fondo. Y jadeo ruidosamente. Se mueve, entra y sale a un ritmo intenso, empujando contra mi trasero dolorido. La sensación es más que deliciosa, cruda, devastadora. Tengo los sentidos asolados, desconectados, me concentro únicamente en lo que me está haciendo, en lo que siento, en ese tirón ya familiar en lo más hondo de mi vientre, que se agudiza, se acelera. No…y mi cuerpo traicionero estalla en un orgasmo intenso y desgarrador.

—¡Ay, Hermione!—susurra, mordiéndome el cuello.

Retira los dedos y se coloca a mi lado, jadeando intensamente. ¿Cómo lo soporta? Está con sus pantalones perfectamente alineados. Dioses, su autocontrol no es normal.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo—susurra, sonriendo complacida.

Nos quedamos ahí tumbadas. Me acaricia el cabello con suavidad. Me pongo de lado para observarla. Pero esta vez no tengo las fuerzas para levantar la mano y palparla. Uf, he sobrevivido. No ha sido para tanto. Tengo más aguante de lo que pensaba. La reina que llevo dentro está postrada, o al menos calladita. Bellatrix me da un beso suave, húmedo y corto.

—Estuviste estupenda—me alaga con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras me envuelven como una toalla suave y mullida, me encanta verla contenta.

Me agarra del tirante de la musculosa.

—¿Esto es lo que te pones para dormir?—me pregunta en tono amable.

—Sí—respondo media adormilada.

—Deberías llevar seda y satén. Te llevaré de compras.

—Me gusta lo que llevo—digo, procurando sin éxito sonar indignada.

Me da otro beso.

—Ya veremos—dice.

Seguimos así unos minutos más, horas, a saber. Creo que me quedo traspuesta.

—Tengo que irme—dice e inclinándose hacia adelante, me besa con suavidad la frente—. ¿Estás bien?—añade en voz baja.

Medito la respuesta. Me duele el trasero. Bueno, lo tengo al rojo vivo. Sin embargo, asombrosamente, aunque agotada, me siento radiante. El pensamiento me resulta inesperado, no lo entiendo.

—Estoy bien—susurro.

No quiero decir más.

Se levanta.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—Por el pasillo, a la izquierda.

Me incorporo con dificultad y vuelvo a ponerme los pantalones de jogging. Me rosa un poco el trasero aun escocido. Me confunde mucho mi reacción. Recuerdo que me dijo—aunque no recuerdo cuando—que me sentiría mucho mejor después de que la dejara actuar. ¿Cómo puede ser? De verdad no lo entiendo. Sin embargo, curiosamente es cierto. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado de la experiencia—de hecho, aun haría lo que fuera por evitar que se repitiera—, pero ahora…tengo esa sensación rara y serena de recordarlo todo con una plenitud absolutamente placentera. Me tomo la cabeza con las manos.

Bellatrix vuelve a entrar en la habitación. No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Bajo la vista a mis manos.

—He encontrado aceite para niños. Déjame que te ponga un poco.

¿Qué?

—No, ya se me pasará.

—Hermione—me advierte, y estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero me reprimo enseguida.

Me coloco mirando hacia la cama. Se sienta a mi lado y vuelve a bajarme con cuidado los pantalones. Sube y baja, como las bragas de una prostituta, observa con amargura la voz de mi consciencia. Le digo mentalmente a donde se puede ir. Bellatrix se echa un poco de aceite en las manos y me embadurna el trasero con delicada ternura.

—Me gusta tocarte—murmura.

Y debo coincidir con ella: a mí también que lo haga.

—Ya está—dice cuando termina, y vuelve a subirme los pantalones.

Miro de reojo el reloj. Son las diez y media.

—Me marcho ya.

—Te acompaño.

Sigo sin poder mirarla.

Avanzamos hasta la puerta. Por supuesto Fleur un no está en casa. Aun debe de andar cenando con sus padres. Me alegra de verdad que no estuviera aquí y pudiera oír mi castigo.

—¿No tienes que llamar a Severus?—pregunto evitando el contacto visual.

—Severus está aquí desde las nueve. Mírame—me pide.

Me esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando lo hago veo que ella me contempla admirada.

—No has llorado—murmura, y luego de pronto me agarra y me besa apasionadamente—. Hasta el domingo—susurra en mis labios, y me suena a promesa y amenaza.

La veo irse, haciendo sonar su altos tacos, con su arrolladora elegancia. Se sube al enorme audi negro. No mira atrás. Cierro la puerta y me quedo indefensa en el salón de un apartamento en el que solo pasaré dos noches más. Un sitio en el que he vivido feliz casi cuatro años. Pero hoy, por primera vez, me siento sola e incómoda aquí, a disgusto conmigo misma. ¿Tanto me he distanciado de la apersona que soy? Sé que, bajo mi exterior entumecido, no muy lejos de la superficie, acecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? La paradoja es que ni siquiera puedo sentarme y hartarme de llorar. Tengo que estar de pie. Sé que es tarde, pero decido llamar a mi madre.

—¿Cómo estas, cielo? ¿Qué tal la graduación?—me pregunta entusiasmada al otro lado de la línea.

Su voz me resulta balsámica.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde—le susurro.

Hace una pausa.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?—dice, de pronto muy seria.

—Nada, mamá, tenía ganas de oír tu voz.

Guarda silencio un instante.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Su voz suena suave y tranquilizadora, y sé que le preocupa. Sin previo aviso, se me saltan las lágrimas. He llorado tanto en los últimos días…

—Por favor, Hermione—me dice, y su angustia refleja la mía.

—Ay, mamá, es por una…

Y callo. No puedo terminar de decirlo. No puedo creer que salga del closet de esta manera.

—¿Por una…?—repite.

—Por una mujer—digo por fin, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—¡Oh!

El silencio se extiende por unos segundos. No sé cuantos realmente.

—¿Qué te ha hecho?—se recompone y suena comprensiva, aunque preocupada.

Su alarma es palpable.

—No es eso.

Aunque en realidad, sí lo es. Oh, maldición. No quiero preocuparla. Solo quiero que alguien sea fuerte por mí en estos momentos.

—Hermione, por favor, me estás preocupando.

Inspiro hondo.

—Es que me he enamorado de una mujer que es muy distinta a mí y no sé si deberíamos estar juntas.

—Ay, cielo, ojala pudiera estar contigo. Las mujeres somos complicadas—me dice, tomándose un momento. Se nota que a pesar de aceptar lo que le estoy contando, le cuesta elaborar las palabras—. Pero también sé que tenemos nuestro lado comprensivo y reflexivo. Eso juega a tu favor. ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces?

Bellatrix, ¿reflexiva y comprensiva? No estoy tan segura.

—Casi tres semanas.

—Hermione, cariño, eso no es nada. ¿Cómo se puede conocer a nadie en ese tiempo? Tómatelo con calma y mantenla a raya hasta que decidas si es digna para ti.

Wow. La repentina perspicacia de mi madre me desconcierta, pero en este caso llega tarde. ¿Qué si es digna de mí? Interesante concepto. Siempre me pregunto si soy digna de ella.

—Cielo, te noto triste. Ven a casa, haznos una visita. Te extraño, cariño. A Remus también le encantaría verte. Así te distancias un poco y quizá puedas ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Necesitas un descanso. Has estado muy ocupada.

Madre mía, que tentación. Huir a Georgia. Disfrutar de un poco de sol, salir de copas. El buen humor de mi madre, sus brazos amorosos…

—Tengo dos entrevistas de trabajo en Seattle el lunes.

—Que buena noticia.

Se abre la puerta y aparece Fleur, sonriéndome. Su expresión se vuelve sombría cuando me ve que he estado llorando.

—Mamá, tengo que colgar. Pensaré en lo de ir a verlos. Gracias.

—Cielo, por favor, no dejes que nadie te trastoque la vida. Eres demasiado joven. Sal a divertirte.

—Sí, mamá. Te quiero.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Hermione. Cuídate.

Cuelgo y me enfrento a Fleur, que me mira furiosa.

—¿Te ha vuelto a disgustar la infumable?

—No…es que…he…sí.

—Mándala de paseo, Hermione. Desde que la conociste, estás muy trastornada. Nunca te había visto así.

El mundo de Fleur es muy claro: Blanco o negro. No tiene los tonos de grises, misteriosos e intangibles que colorean el mío. "Bienvenida a mi mundo"

—Siéntate, vamos a hablar. Nos tomaremos un vino. Ay, ya has bebido champagne—examina la botella—. Del bueno, además.

Sonrío sin ganas, mirando aprensiva el sofá. Me acerco con cautela. Uf, sentarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me he caído de traste.

No se le ocurre poner en duda mi explicación, porque soy una de las personas más descoordinadas del estado de Washington. Jamás pensé que eso un día me vendría bien. Me siento, con mucho cuidado, y me sorprende agradablemente ver que estoy bien. Procuro prestar atención a Fleur, pero la cabeza se me va al Heathman: "Si fueras mía, después del numerito que hiciste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana". Me lo dijo entonces, pero en aquel momento yo no pensaba más que en ser suya. Todas las señales de advertencia estaban ahí, y yo estaba demasiado despistada y demasiado enamorada para reparar en ellas.

Fleur vuelve al salón con una botella de vino tinto y las tazas lavadas.

—Ten.

Me ofrece una taza de vino.

—Hermione, si es la típica idiota que no quiere comprometerse, mándala al cuerno. Aunque la verdad es que no entiendo porque tendría que suceder. En la carpa no te quitaba los ojos de encima, te vigilaba como un halcón. Yo diría que estaba completamente embobada, pero igual tiene una forma curiosa de demostrarlo.

¿Embobada? ¿Bellatrix? ¿Una forma curiosa de demostrar?

Ya te digo.

—Es complicado, Fleur. ¿Qué tal tu noche?—pregunto.

No puedo hablar de esto con Fleur sin revelarle demasiado, pero basta con una pregunta sobre su día para que se olvide del tema. Resulta tranquilizador sentarse a escuchar su parloteo habitual. La gran noticia es que Gabrielle se viene a vivir con nosotras cuando vuelvan de vacaciones. Será divertido: Con Gabrielle es imposible parar de reír. Frunzo el ceño. No creo que a Bellatrix le parezca bien. Me da igual. Tendrá que aceptar. Me tomo un par de tazas de vino y decido irme a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo. Fleur me da un abrazo y toma el teléfono para llamar a Sirius.

Después de lavarme los dientes, doy un vistazo al cacharro infernal. Hay un correo de Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:14**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Usted**_

 _ **Querida señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Es sencillamente exquisita. La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa y valiente que he conocido. Tómese un Ibuprofeno (no es un mero consejo). Y no vuelva usar el Fiat 600.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

¡Que no vuelva a usar mi coche! Tecleo mi respuesta.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:20**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Halagos**_

 _ **Querida señora Black:**_

 _ **Con halagos no llegará a ninguna parte, pero, como ya ha estado en todas, da igual. Tendré que usar el Fiat 600 para llevarlo a un concesionario y venderlo, de modo que no voy a hacer ni caso de las bobadas. Prefiero el tinto al Ibuprofeno.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **PD: Para mí, los varazos están dentro de los límites infranqueables.**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:26**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Las mujeres frustradas no saben aceptar cumplidos**_

 _ **Querida señorita Granger:**_

 _ **No son halagos. Debería acostarse.**_

 _ **Acepto su incorporación a los límites infranqueables.**_

 _ **No beba demasiado.**_

 _ **Severus se encargará de su coche y lo venderá a buen precio.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:40**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Será Severus el hombre adecuado para esa tarea?**_

 _ **Querida señora:**_

 _ **Me asombra que le importe tan poco que su mano derecha conduzca mi coche pero sí que lo haga una mujer a la que se folla de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo sé yo que Severus me va a conseguir el mejor precio por el coche? Siempre me he dicho, seguramente antes de conocerla, que estaba conduciendo una autentica ganga.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:44**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Cuidado!**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Doy por sentado que es el tinto lo que le hace hablar así, y que el día ha sido muy largo. Aunque me tienta volver allí y asegurarme de que no pueda sentarse en una semana, en vez de una noche. Severus es un ex militar y capaz de conducir lo que sea, desde una moto hasta un tanque. Su coche no supone peligro alguno para él.**_

 _ **Por favor, no diga que es una mujer a la que me follo de vez en cuando, porque, la verdad, me enfurece, y le aseguro que no le gustaría verme enojada.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:57**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Cuidado usted**_

 _ **Querida señora Black:**_

 _ **No estoy segura de que usted me guste, sobre todo ahora.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:03**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Cuidado usted**_

 _ **¿Por qué no te gusto?**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:09**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Cuidado, tú**_

 _ **Porque nunca te quedas en casa.**_

* * *

¡Ajá!, eso le dará algo en lo que pensar. Cierro el cacharro con una indiferencia que no siento y me meto en la cama. Apago la lamparita y me quedo mirando al techo. Ha sido un día largo, un vaivén emocional constante. Me ha gustado pasar un rato con Wendell. Lo he visto bien y, curiosamente, le ha gustado Bellatrix. Lo del chisme de Fleur…oír a Bellatrix decir que había pasado hambre. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? Dioses, y el coche. Ni siquiera le he comentado a Fleur lo del coche nuevo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Bellatrix?

Y encima esta noche me ha pegado de verdad. En mi vida me habían pegado. ¿Dónde me he metido? Muy despacio, las lágrimas, retenidas por la llegada de Fleur empiezan a rodarme por los lados de la cara hasta las orejas. Me he enamorado de alguien tan emocionalmente cerrada que no conseguiré más que sufrir—en el fondo, lo sé—, alguien que, según ella misma admite, está totalmente jodida. ¿Por qué está tan jodida? Debe de ser horrible estar tan tocada como ella; la idea de que de niña fuera víctima de crueldades insoportables me hace llorar aun más. Quizá si fuera más normal no le interesaría.

Me doy vuelta, se abren las compuertas y por primera vez en años, lloro desconsolada con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Los gritos de Fleur me distraen momentáneamente de mis oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?"

"¡No, pues no puedes!"

"¿Qué le has hecho ahora?"

"Desde que te conoció, se pasa el día llorando"

"¡No puedes venir aquí!"

Bellatrix irrumpe en mi dormitorio y, sin ceremonias, enciende la luz del techo, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Dioses, Hermione—susurra.

La apaga otra vez y, en un segundo, la tengo a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—digo entre sollozos.

Maldición, no puedo parar de llorar.

Enciende la lamparita y me hace guiñar los ojos de nuevo. Viene Fleur y se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Quieres que eche a esta idiota?—pregunta irradiando una hostilidad de miedo.

Bellatrix la mira arqueando una ceja, sin duda asombrada por el halagador epíteto y su brutal antipatía. Niego con la cabeza y ella me pone los ojos en blanco. Uy, yo no haría eso delante de la señora Black.

—Llámame si me necesitas—me dice más serena—. Black, estás en mi lista negra y te tengo vigilada—le susurra furiosa.

Ella la mira extrañada, y Fleur da media vuelta y entorna la puerta, pero no la cierra.

Bellatrix me mira con expresión grave, con el rostro demacrado.

—¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta en voz baja.

—¿A qué has venido?—le digo yo , ignorando su pregunta.

Mis lágrimas han cesado milagrosamente, pero las convulsiones siguen sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

—Parte de mi papel es ocuparme de tus necesidades. Me has dicho que querías que me quedara, así que he venido. Y te encuentro así.—me mira extrañada, verdaderamente perpleja—. Seguro que es culpa mía, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué. ¿Es porque te he pegado?

Me incorporo, con una mueca de dolor por mi trasero. Me siento y la miro.

—¿Te has tomado un Ibuprofeno?

Niego con la cabeza. Entorna los ojos, se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. La oigo hablar con Fleur, pero no lo que dicen. Al poco, vuelve con pastillas y una taza de agua.

—Tomate esto—me ordena con delicadeza mientras se sienta en la cama a mi lado.

Hago lo que me dice.

—Cuéntame—susurra—. Me habías dicho que estabas bien. De haber sabido que estabas así, jamás te habría dejado.

Me miro las manos. ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Quiero más. Quiero que se quede porque ella quiera quedarse, no porque esté echa una magdalena. Y no quiero que me pegue, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

—Deduzco que, cuando me has dicho que estabas bien, no lo estabas.

Me ruborizo.

—Pensaba que estaba bien.

—Hermione, no puedes decirme lo que crees que quiero oír. Eso no es muy sincero—me reprende—. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en nada de lo que me has dicho?

La miro tímidamente y la veo ceñuda, con una mirada sombría en los ojos. Se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—¿Cómo te has sentido cuando te estaba pegando y después?

—No me ha gustado. Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo.

—No tenía que gustarte.

—¿Por qué te gusta a ti?—la miro.

Mi pregunta la sorprende.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Ah, créeme, me muero de ganas.

Y no puedo evitar el sarcasmo.

Vuelve a fruncir los ojos.

—Cuidado—me advierte.

Palidezco.

—¿Me vas a pegar otra vez?

—No, esta noche no.

Uf…la voz de mi consciencia y yo suspiramos de alivio.

—¿Y bien?—insisto.

—Me gusta el control y me proporciona, Hermione. Quiero que te comportes de una forma concreta y, si no lo haces, te castigaré, y así aprenderás a comportarte como quiero. Disfruto castigándote. He querido darte unos azotes desde que me preguntaste si era lesbiana.

Me sonrojo al recordarlo. Uf…

—Así que no te gusta como soy—le digo.

Se me queda mirando, perpleja de nuevo.

—Me pareces encantadora tal como eres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué intentas cambiarme?

—No quiero cambiarte. Me gustaría que fueras respetuosa y que siguieras las normas que te e impuesto y no me desafiaras. Muy sencillo—dice.

—Pero ¿quieres castigarme?

—Sí, quiero.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Suspira hondo.

—Así soy yo, Hermione. Necesito controlarte. Me excita corregirte.

Madre mía. Ya voy entendiendo algo…

—Entonces, ¿no es el dolor que me provocas?

Traga saliva.

—Un poco, el ver si aguantas, pero no es la razón principal. Es el hecho de que seas mía y pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera: Control absoluto de otra persona. Mira no me estoy explicando muy bien. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo. No he meditado mucho todo esto. Siempre he estado con mujeres de mi estilo. —se encoje de hombros, como disculpándose—. Y aun no has respondido mi pregunta: ¿Cómo te has sentido después?

—Confundida.

—Te ha excitado, Hermione.

Cierra los ojos un instante y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, le arden. Su expresión despierta mi lado oscuro, enterrado en lo más hondo de mi vientre: mi libido, despierta y domado por ella, pero aun insaciable.

—No me mires así—susurro.

Frunzo el ceño. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

—No estás en condiciones para una segunda ronda. Estás disgustada. En contra de lo que piensa tu compañera de departamento, no soy ninguna degenerada. Entonces, ¿te has sentido confundida?

Me estremezco bajo su intensa mirada.

—No te cuesta nada sincerarte conmigo por escrito. Por e-mail siempre me dices exactamente lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso cara a cara? ¿Tanto te intimido?

Intento quitar una mancha imaginaria de la colcha.

—Me cautivas, Bellatrix. Me abrumas—le susurro.

Ahoga un jadeo.

—Pues me parece que eso lo has entendido al revés—dice.

—¿El qué?

—Ay, Hermione, eres tú la que me has hechizado. ¿Es que no es obvio?

No, para mí no. Hechizada. La reina que llevo dentro está boquiabierta. Ni siquiera ella se lo cree.

—Todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta. Mándame un correo, por favor. Pero ahora mismo. Me gustaría dormir un poco. ¿Me puedo quedar?

—¿Quieres quedarte?

No puedo ocultar la ilusión que me hace.

—Querías que viniera.

Poniéndose de pie se quita los zapatos. Rodea la cama hasta el otro lado y se mete dentro.

—Acuéstate—me ordena.

Me deslizo despacio bajo las sabanas con una mueca de dolor, pero mirándola fijamente. Madre mía, se queda. Me siento paralizada de gozoso asombro. Se acuesta de lado y me mira.

—Si vas a llorar, llora delante de mí. Necesito saberlo.

—¿Quieres que llore?

—No en particular. Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes. No quiero que te me escapes entre los dedos. Apaga la luz. Es tarde y las dos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

Ya la tengo aquí, tan dominante como siempre, pero no me quejo: Está en mi cama. No acabo de entender por qué. Tal vez debería llorar más a menudo delante de ella. Apago la luz de la mesita.

—Date la vuelta—susurra en la oscuridad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco sabiendo que no puede verme, pero hago lo que me dice. Con sumo cuidado, se acerca, me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Duerme, Hermione—murmura, y se amolda a mi espalda.

Dioses. Bellatrix Black se queda a dormir. Con su presencia, me permito ingresar en el mundo de los sueños. Ilusionada y con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. ¡Por Merlín!, casi un cien por ciento modificado. Al borde de la locura, después de dos termos de mate jaja. Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Aviso: Nuevo capítulo de "El secreto de sus ojos"**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Gracias!

 **Guest:** Y en este capítulo demostró un poco lo que ella llama control.

 **Jaz:** Jaja, sí, aunque Hermione está un poco asustada. Bellatrix le ha dado unos azotes y la ha dejado descolocada.

 **Saori-san02:** Ya empezó a demostrar quién es realmente. Y Hermione casi sale corriendo. Esto recién comienza, como sabemos, Bellatrix está completamente trastocada. Aunque en esta historia se muestra un poco comprensiva y dispuesta a escuchar, no deja de ser quien es. Abrazo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La llama de la vela quema demasiado. Parpadea y fluctúa con el aire abrazador, un aire que no alivia el calor. Las suaves y etéreas alas se baten de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, rociando polvorientas plumas en el círculo de luz. Hago esfuerzo por resistirme, pero me atrae. Luego todo es luminoso y vuelo demasiado cerca del sol, deslumbrada por la luz, abrazándome y derritiéndome de calor, agotada por mí empeño por mantenerme en el aire. Estoy ardiendo. El calor es asfixiante, sofocante. Me despierta.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a abrazada por Bellatrix Black. Me envuelve como una bandera victoriosa. Está profundamente dormida, con la cabeza en mi pecho, el brazo por encima de mí, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, con una pierna enroscada a las mías. Me asfixia con el calor de su cuerpo, y me pesa. Me tomo un momento para digerir que aun está en mi cama y dormida plácidamente, y que ya hay luz fuera, la luz de la mañana. A pasado la noche entera conmigo.

Tengo el brazo derecho extendido, sin duda en busca de algún sitio fresco y, mientras proceso el hecho de que aun está conmigo, se me ocurre que puedo tocarla. Está dormida. Tímidamente, levanto la mano y paseo la yema de los dedos por su espalda. Oigo un gruñido gutural de angustia, y se revuelve. Me acaricia el pecho con la nariz e inspira hondo mientras se despierta. Sus ojos negros, somnolientos y parpadeantes, se topan con los míos por debajo de su cabello alborotado.

—Buenos días—masculla, y frunce el ceño—. Dios, hasta mientras duermo me siento atraída por ti.

Se mueve despacio, despegando sus extremidades de mí mientras se orienta.

Se inclina hacia adelante y me acaricia la oreja con la nariz. Me ruborizo aunque ya estoy muy roja por su calor corporal.

—Estás ardiendo—susurro.

—Creo que estamos en igual de condiciones—me susurra ella, y se aprieta contra mi cuerpo, sugerente.

Me sonrojo aun más. No me refería a eso. Se incorpora sobre un codo y me mira, divertida. Se inclina y, para mi sorpresa, me planta un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Has dormido bien?—me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, mirándola, y me doy cuenta que he dormido muy bien salvo por la última media hora, en la que tenía demasiado calor.

—Yo también.—frunce el ceño—. Sí, muy bien.—arquea la ceja, a la vez sorprendida y confusa—. ¿Qué hora es?

Miro el despertador.

—Son las siete y media.

—Siete y media… ¡Maldición!—salta de la cama y se pone el pantalón que había dejado perfectamente doblado, al costado de la cama.

Ahora me toca a mí sonreír divertida mientras me incorporo. Bellatrix Black llega tarde y está nerviosa. Esto es algo que no he visto antes. De pronto me doy cuenta de que le estoy sacando prácticamente una radiografía completa…sí, de su trasero, perfecto y esculpido. Y en silencio me río por el atrevimiento.

—Eres una muy mala influencia para mí. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme. Debo estar en Portland a las ocho. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Sí.

Sonríe.

—Llego tarde. Yo nunca llego tarde. También esto es una novedad, señorita Granger.

Se pone el saco verde, se agacha y me toma la cabeza con ambas manos.

—El domingo—dice, y la palabra está impregnada de una promesa tácita.

Las entrañas se me expanden y luego se contraen de deliciosa expectativa. La sensación es exquisita.

Madre mía, si mi cabeza pudiera estar a la altura de mi cuerpo. Se inclina y me da un beso rápido. Agarra sus cosas de la mesita y los zapatos que no se pone.

—Severus vendrá a encargarse de tu Fiat 600. Lo dije en serio. No lo uses. Te veo en mi casa el domingo. Te diré la hora por correo.

Y, como un torbellino, desaparece.

Bellatrix Black ha pasado la noche conmigo, y me siento descansada. Y no ha habido sexo, solo hemos hecho cucharita. Me dijo que nunca había dormido con nadie, pero ya ha dormido tres veces conmigo. Sonrío y salgo despacio de la cama. Estoy más animada de lo que he estado en las últimas veinticuatro horas o algo así. Me dirijo a la cocina; necesito una taza de té.

Después de desayunar, me ducho y me visto para mi último día en Weasley. Es el fin de una era: Adiós a los señores Weasley, a la universidad, a Vancouver, a mi departamento, a mi Fiat 600. Doy un vistazo al cacharro infernal: Son las 07:52. Tengo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:05**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Asalto y agresión: Efectos secundarios**_

 _ **Querida señora Black:**_

 _ **Quería saber por qué me sentí confundida después de que me… ¿Qué eufemismo utilizó: Me diera unos azotes, me castigara, me pegara, me agrediera? Pues bien, durante todo el inquietante episodio, me sentí humillada, degradada y ultrajada. Y para mayor vergüenza, tiene razón, estaba excitada, y eso era algo que no esperaba. Como bien sabe, todo lo sexual es nuevo para mí. Ojalá tuviera más experiencia y, y en consecuencia, estuviera más preparada. Me extrañó que me excitara.**_

 _ **Lo que realmente me preocupó fue como me sentí después. Y eso es más difícil de explicar con palabras. Me hizo feliz que usted lo fuera. Me alivió que no fuera tan doloroso como había pensado que sería. Y mientras estuve acostada entre sus brazos, me sentí…plena. Pero esa sensación me incomoda mucho, incluso hace que me sienta culpable. No me cierra, en consecuencia, me confunde. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta?**_

 _ **Espero que el mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones este siendo tan estimulante como siempre, y que no haya llegado muy tarde.**_

 _ **Gracias por quedarse conmigo.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:24**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Libere su mente**_

 _ **Interesante, aunque el asunto del mensaje sea algo exagerado, señorita Granger.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a su pregunta: Yo diría "Azotes", eso es lo que fueron.**_

 _ **· ¿Así qué se sintió humillada, degradada, injuriada y agredida? ¡Es tan Tess Durbeyfield…! Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted la que optó por la corrupción. ¿De verdad se siente así o cree que debería sentirse así? Son dos cosas muy distintas. Si es así como se siente, ¿cree que podría intentar abrazar esas sensaciones y digerirlas, por mí? Eso es lo que haría una sumisa.**_

 _ **· Agradezco su inexperiencia. La valoro, y estoy empezando a entender lo que significa. En pocas palabras: Significa que es mía en todos los sentidos.**_

 _ **· Sí, estaba excitada, lo que a su vez me excitó a mí; no hay nada malo en eso.**_

 _ **· "Feliz" Es un adjetivo que apenas alcanza a expresar lo que sentí. "Extasiada" se aproxima más.**_

 _ **· Los azotes de castigo duelen más que los sensuales, así que nunca le dolerá más que eso, salvo, claro, que cometa alguna infracción importante, en cuyo caso me serviré de algún instrumento para castigarla. Luego me dolía mucho la mano. Pero me gusta.**_

 _ **· También yo me sentí plena, más de lo que usted podría imaginar.**_

 _ **· No malgaste sus energías con sentimientos de culpa y pecado. Somos mayores de edad y lo que hagamos a puertas cerradas es cosa nuestra. Debe liberar su mente y escuchar a su cuerpo.**_

 _ **· El mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones no es ni mucho menos tan estimulante como usted, señorita Granger.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Oh dios… "Mía en todos los sentidos". Se me entrecorta la respiración.

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:26**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Mayores de edad!**_

 _ **¿No estás en una reunión?**_

 _ **Me alegro mucho de que te doliera la mano. Y, si escuchara a mi cuerpo, ahora mismo estaría en Alaska.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **Pd: Pensaré lo de abrazar esas sensaciones.**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:35**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: No ha llamado a la policía**_

 _ **Señorita Granger:**_

 _ **Ya que lo pregunta, estoy en una reunión hablando del mercado de futuros.**_

 _ **Por si no lo recuerda, se acercó a mí sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. En ningún momento me pidió que parara; no utilizó ninguna palabra de seguridad.**_

 _ **Es adulta; toma sus propias decisiones.**_

 _ **Sinceramente, espero con ilusión la próxima vez que se me caliente la mano.**_

 _ **Es evidente que no escucha a la parte correcta de su cuerpo.**_

 _ **En Alaska hace mucho frío y no es un buen escondite. La encontraría.**_

 _ **Puedo rastrear su teléfono, ¿recuerda?**_

 _ **Váyase a trabajar.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Miro ceñuda la pantalla. Tiene razón, claro. Yo decido. Mm. ¿Dirá en serio lo de ir a buscarme? ¿Debería optar por escaparme una temporada? Contemplo un instante la posibilidad de aceptar el ofrecimiento de mi madre. Le doy a "Responder"

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:36**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Acosadora**_

 _ **¿Has buscado ayuda profesional para esa tendencia al acoso?**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:38**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Acosadora, yo?**_

 _ **Le pago a un eminente doctor una pequeña fortuna para que se ocupe de mi tendencia al acoso y de las otras.**_

 _ **Vete a trabajar.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:40**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Charlatanes caros**_

 _ **Si me lo permite, le sugiero que busque una segunda opinión. No estoy segura que ese doctor sea muy eficiente.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:43**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Segundas opiniones**_

 _ **Te lo permita o no, no es asunto tuyo, pero el doctor es la segunda opinión.**_

 _ **Vas a tener que acelerar en tu coche nuevo y ponerte en peligro innecesariamente. Creo que eso va contra las normas.**_

 _ **VETE A TRABAJAR.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:47**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS**_

 _ **Como soy el blanco de su tendencia al acoso, creo que sí es asunto mío. No he firmado aun, así que sus normas me las pasó por donde ya sabe. Y no entro hasta las nueve y media.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:49**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva**_

 _ **¿"Por donde yo sé"? Dudo mucho que eso esté en el diccionario.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:52**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva**_

 _ **Sale después de "Acosadora" y de "Controladora obsesiva".**_

 _ **La lingüística descriptiva está dentro de mis límites infranqueables.**_

 _ **¿Me dejas en paz de una vez? Me gustaría irme a trabajar en mi coche nuevo.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 08:56**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Mujeres difíciles, pero divertidas**_

 _ **Me escuece la palma de la mano.**_

 _ **Conduzca con cuidado, señorita Granger.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Es un placer conducir el Audi. Tiene dirección asistida. Mi Fiat, no tiene nada de eso, así qué se acabó el único ejercicio físico que hacía al día, que era el de conducir. Ah, pero, según las normas de Bellatrix, tendré que lidiar con un entrenador personal. Frunzo el ceño. Odio hacer ejercicio.

Mientras conduzco, trato de analizar los correos que hemos intercambiado. A veces es una hija de puta condescendiente. Luego pienso en Druella y me siento culpable. Claro que ella no la parió. Uf, eso es todo un mundo de dolor desconocido para mí. Sí, soy adulta, gracias por recordármelo, Bellatrix Black, y yo decido. El problema es que yo solo quiero a Bellatrix, no todo su…bagaje, y ahora mismo tiene la bodega completa de un 747. ¿Qué me relaje y acepte, como una sumisa? Dije que lo intentaría, pero es muchísimo pedir.

Me meto en el estacionamiento de Weasley. Mientras entro, caigo en que me cuesta creer que hoy sea mi último día. Por suerte, hay movimiento en la tienda y el tiempo pasa rápido. A la hora de comer, el señor Weasley me llama desde el almacén. Está al lado de un mensajero en moto.

—¿Señorita Granger?—pregunta el mensajero.

Miro intrigada al señor Weasley, que se encoge de hombros, tan perplejo como yo. Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¿Qué me habrá mandado Bellatrix ahora? Firmo el recibo del paquetito y lo abro enseguida. Es un celular modernísimo. Se me desploma el ánimo por completo. Lo enciendo.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 11:15**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Celular EN PRÉSTAMO**_

 _ **Quiero poder localizarte a todas horas y, como esta es la forma de comunicación con la que más te sinceras, he pensado qué necesitabas un celular.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:22**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Consumismo desenfrenado**_

 _ **Me parece que te hace falta llamar al doctor ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Tu tendencia al acoso se está descontrolando.**_

 _ **Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa.**_

 _ **Gracias por este otro cacharrito.**_

 _ **No me equivocaba cuando te dije que eras una consumista compulsiva. ¿Por qué haces esto?**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:24**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Muy sagaz para ser tan joven**_

 _ **Muy buena puntuación, como de costumbre, señorita Granger.**_

 _ **El doctor está de vacaciones.**_

 _ **Y hago esto porque puedo.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Me guardo el cacharrito en el bolsillo, y ya lo odio. Escribir a Bellatrix me resulta adictivo, pero se supone que estoy trabajando. Me vibra una vez en el trasero—Que justo, me digo con ironía—, pero me armo de valor e ignoro el mensaje.

A las cuatro, los Weasley reúnen a todos los empleados de la tienda y, con un discurso emotivo y embarazoso, me entregan un cheque por un importe de trescientos dólares. En ese momento se amontonan en mi interior los acontecimientos de las tres últimas semanas: Exámenes, graduación, multimillonarias jodidas e intensas, desfloramiento, límites tolerables e infranqueables, cuartos de juegos sin consolas, paseos en helicóptero, y el hecho de que mañana me mudo. Asombrosamente, logro mantener la compostura. La voz de mi consciencia está pasmada. Abrazo con fuerza a los Weasley. Han sido unos jefes amables y generosos, y los extrañaré.

Fleur está saliendo del coche cuando llego a casa.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta acusadora, señalando e Audi.

No puedo resistirme.

—Un coche—espeto. Entre cierra los ojos y, por un momento, me pregunto si también ella me va tumbar en sus rodillas—. Mi regalo de graduación—digo con fingido desenfado.

Sí, me regalan coches caros todos los días. Se queda boquiabierta.

—Esa engreída, arrogante, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—He intentado rechazar el regalo, pero, francamente es inútil esforzarse.

Fleur frunce los labios.

—No me extraña que estés abrumada. He visto que al final se quedó.

—Sí.

Sonrío melancólica.

—¿Terminamos de embalar?

Asiento y la sigo dentro. Miro el correo de Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:40**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Domingo**_

 _ **¿Quedamos el domingo a la una?**_

 _ **La doctora te esperará en el escala a la una y media.**_

 _ **Yo me voy a Seattle ahora.**_

 _ **Espero que la mudanza vaya bien, y estoy deseando que llegue el domingo.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Madre mía, como si hablara del tiempo. Decido contestarle cuando hayamos terminado de embalar. De pronto resulta divertidísima y en seguida se pone formal e insoportable. Cuesta seguirla. La verdad, es como si le hubiera enviado un correo a un empleado para fastidiar, pongo los ojos en blanco y me voy a embalar con Fleur.

Fleur y yo estamos en la cocina cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Veo a Severus en el porche, impoluto con su traje. Detecto vestigios de un pasado recto y exigente. Su físico cuidado y su mirada fría, complementan un porte digno de un ex militar.

—Señorita Granger—dice—, he venido por su coche.

—Ah, sí, claro. Pasa, iré por las llaves.

Seguramente esto va mucho más allá de la llamada del deber. Vuelvo a preguntarme en qué consistirá exactamente el trabajo de Severus. Le doy las llaves y nos acercamos en medio de un silencio incomodo—para mí—al Fiat 600 rojo. Abro la puerta y saco la linterna de la guantera. Ya está. No llevo ninguna otra cosa personal dentro del auto. Adiós, Fiat. Gracias. Acaricio su techo mientras cierro la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para la señora Black?—le pregunto.

—Cuatro años, señorita Granger.

De pronto siento una necesidad irrefrenable de bombardearlo a preguntas. Lo que debe saber este hombre de Bellatrix, todos sus secretos. Claro que probablemente habrá firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Lo miro nerviosa. Tiene la misma expresión taciturna de Wendell, me empieza a caer bien.

—Es una buena señora, señorita Granger—dice, y sonríe.

Luego se despide con un gesto, sube a mi coche y se aleja en él.

El departamento, el Fiat 600, los Weasley…todo ha cambiado ya. Meneo la cabeza mientras vuelvo a entrar en casa. Y el mayor cambio de todos es Bellatrix Black. Severus piensa que es "una buena señora". ¿Puedo creerle?

A las ocho cenamos comida china con Harry. Hemos terminado. Ya lo hemos embalado todo y estamos listas para el traslado. Harry trae varias botellas de cerveza; Fleur y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, él se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, entre las dos. Vemos telebasura, bebemos cerveza y, a medida que avanzamos la noche y la cerveza va haciendo efecto, bulliciosos y emotivos, vamos rescatando recuerdos. Han sido cuatro años estupendos.

Mi relación con Harry ha vuelto a la normalidad, olvidando ya el intento de beso. Bueno, lo he metido debajo de la alfombra en la que está recostada la reina que llevo dentro, comiendo uvas y tamborileando con los dedos, esperando con impaciencia el domingo. Llaman a la puerta y el corazón se me sube a la boca. ¿Será…?

Abre Fleur y Sirius prácticamente la alza por el aire. La envuelve en un abrazo que enseguida se convierte en un apasionado estrujón. Por favor, vayan a un hotel. Harry y yo nos miramos. Me espanta su falta de pudor.

—¿Nos vamos al bar?—le pregunto a Harry, que asiente enérgicamente.

A los dos nos incomoda demasiado el erotismo desenfrenado que se despliega ante nosotros. Fleur me mira, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

—Harry y yo vamos a tomar algo.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Ja! Aun puedo poner los ojos en blanco cuando tenga ganas.

—Bueno.

Sonríe.

—Hola, Sirius. Adiós, Sirius.

Me guiña uno de sus ojos, y Harry y yo salimos por la puerta, riendo como dos adolescentes.

Mientras bajamos la calle despacio en dirección al bar, me tomo del brazo de Harry. Dios, es una persona tan normal. No había sabido valorarlo hasta ahora.

—Vendrás de todas formas a la inauguración de mi exposición, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego, Harry. ¿Cuándo es?

—El nueve de junio.

—¿En qué día cae?

De repente me entra el pánico.

—El jueves.

—Sí, sin problema…¿Y tú vendrás a vernos a Seattle?

—Traten de impedírmelo.

Sonríe.

De tarde cuando vuelvo del bar. No veo a Fleur ni a Sirius por ninguna parte, pero lo oigo. Madre mía. Espero no ser tan escandalosa. Sé que Bellatrix no lo es. Me ruborizo de pensarlo y huyo a mi habitación. Tras un abrazo breve y por suerte nada embarazoso, Harry se ha ido. No sé cuando volveré a verlo, probablemente en la exposición de sus fotografías; aun me asombra que por fin haya conseguido exponer. Lo extrañaré y extrañaré su encanto pueril. No he sido capaz de contarle lo del Fiat 600. Sé que se pondrá frenético cuando se entere. Ya en mi cuarto, doy un vistazo al cacharro infernal, por supuesto, tengo correo de Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 22:14**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Dónde estás?**_

" _ **Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa."**_

 _ **¿Aun sigues en el trabajo, o es que has embalado el teléfono y la computadora?**_

 _ **Llámame o me veré obligada a llamar a Sirius.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Maldita sea…Harry…maldición.

Tomo el teléfono. Cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Tímidamente, escucho el mensaje. Es Bellatrix.

" _Me parece que tienes que aprender a lidiar con mis expectativas. No soy una mujer paciente. Si me dices que te pondrás en contacto conmigo cuando termines de trabajar, ten la decencia de hacerlo. De lo contrario, me preocupo, y no es una emoción con la que esté familiarizada, por lo que no la llevo bien. Llámame."_

Maldición, maldición. ¿Es que nunca me va a dar un respiro? Miro ceñuda el teléfono. Me asfixia. Con una honda sensación de miedo en la boca del estomago localizo su número y pulso la tecla de llamada. Mientras espero que me conteste, se me sube el corazón a la boca. Seguramente le encantaría darme una paliza de cincuenta mil demonios. La idea me deprime.

—Hola—dice en voz baja, y su tono me descoloca, porque me la esperaba furiosa, pero el caso es que suena aliviada.

—Hola—susurro.

—Me tenías preocupada.

—Lo sé. Siento no haberte respondido, pero estoy bien.

Hace una pausa breve.

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche?—me pregunta.

—Sí. Hemos terminado de embalar y Fleur y yo hemos cenado comida china con Harry.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza al mencionar a Harry. Bellatrix no dice nada.

—¿Qué tal tú?—le pregunto para llenar el repentino silencio abismal y ensordecedor.

No pienso consentir que haga que me sienta culpable por lo de Harry.

Por fin, suspira.

—He asistido a una cena con fines benéficos. Aburridísima. Me he ido cuando he podido.

La noto tan triste y resignada que se me encoje el corazón. La recuerdo hace algunas noches, sentada al piano de su enorme salón, acompañada por la insoportable melancolía agridulce de la música que tocaba.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí—susurro, porque de pronto quiero abrazarla. Consolarla. Aunque no me deje. Necesito tenerla cerca.

—¿En serio?—susurra mansamente.

Madre mía. Si no parece ella; se me eriza el cuero cabelludo de repentina aprensión.

—Sí—le digo.

Al cabo de una eternidad suspira.

—¿Nos vemos el domingo?

—Sí, el domingo—susurro, y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señora.

Mi apelativo la toma desprevenida, lo sé por su honda respiración.

—Buena suerte con la mudanza de mañana, Hermione.

Su voz es suave, y las dos nos quedamos pegadas al teléfono, como adolescentes, sin querer colgar.

—Cuelga tu—le susurro.

Por fin, noto que sonríe.

—No, cuelga tú.

Ahora sé que esta sonriendo.

—No quiero.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Estabas enojada conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía lo estás?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a castigar?

—No. Ya puede colgar, señorita Granger.

—¿Enserio quiere que lo haga, señora?

—Vete a la cama, Hermione.

—Sí, señora.

Ninguna de las dos cuelga.

—¿Alguna vez crees que serás capaz de hacer lo que te digan?

Parece divertida y exasperada al mismo tiempo.

—Puede. Lo sabremos después del domingo.

Y pulso la tecla de colgar.

Sirius admira su obra. Nos ha reconectado la tele a la parabólica del departamento. Fleur y yo nos tiramos en el sofá, riendo como bobas, impresionadas por su habilidad con el taladro eléctrico. La tele de plasma queda rara sobre el fondo de ladrillo visto del almacén reconvertido, pero ya me acostumbrare.

—¿Ves, nena? Fácil.

Sirius le dedica una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos y Fleur casi se derrite literalmente en el sofá.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco a los dos.

—Me encantaría quedarme, nena, pero mi otra prima ha vuelto de París y esta noche tengo cena familiar ineludible.

—¿No puedes pasar luego?—pregunta Fleur tímidamente, con una dulzura impropia de ella.

Me levanto y me acerco a la zona de la cocina fingiendo que voy a desembalar una de las cajas. Se van a poner pegajosos.

—A ver si me puedo escapar—promete.

—Bajo contigo—dice Fleur sonriendo.

—Hasta luego, Hermione—se despide Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

—Adiós, Sirius. Saluda a Bellatrix de mi parte.

—¿Solo saludar?—arquea la ceja como insinuando algo.

—Sí.

Me guiña el ojo y me pongo colorada mientras él sale del departamento con Fleur.

Sirius es un encanto, muy distinto a Bellatrix. Es agradable, abierto, cariñoso, muy cariñosos, demasiado cariñoso con Fleur. No se quitan las manos de encima; lo cierto es que llega a resultar violento…y yo me pongo verde de envidia.

Fleur vuelve unos veinte minutos después con una pizza; nos sentamos, rodeadas de cajas, en nuestro nuevo y diáfano espacio, y nos la comemos directamente de la caja. La verdad es que el padre de Fleur se ha portado. El departamento no es un palacio, pero sí bastante grande: Tres dormitorios, un salón inmenso con vista al centro. Son todos pisos de madera maciza y ladrillo rojo, y la superficies de la cocina son de cemento alisado, muy práctico, muy actual. A las dos nos encanta eso de vivir en pleno centro de la ciudad.

A las ocho suena el interfono. Fleur da un salto y a mí se me sube el corazón a la boca.

—Un paquete, señorita Granger, señorita Delacour.

La decepción corre de forma libre e inesperada por mis venas. No es Bellatrix.

—Segundo piso, departamento dos.

Fleur abre al mensajero. El muchacho se queda boquiabierto al ver a Fleur, con sus jeans ajustados, su remera y el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Tiene ese efecto en los hombres. El chico sostiene una botella de champagne con un globo en forma de helicóptero atado a ella. Fleur lo despide con una sonrisa deslumbrante y me lee la tarjeta.

 _Señoritas:_

 _Buena suerte en su nuevo hogar._

 _Bellatrix Black_

Fleur mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Es que no puede poner solo "de Bellatrix"? ¿Y que es este globo tan raro en forma de helicóptero?

—Charlie Tango.

—¿Qué?

—Bellatrix me llevó a Seattle en un helicóptero.

Me encojo de hombros.

Fleur me mira boquiabierta. Debo decir que me encantan estas ocasiones, porque son pocas: Fleur Delacour, muda y pasmada. Me doy el gustazo de disfrutar del instante.

—Y sí, tiene un helicóptero y lo pilotea ella—digo orgullosa.

—Como no…esa mujer tiene un helicóptero y encima lo pilotea. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Fleur me mira acusadora, pero sonríe, cabeceando con incredulidad.

—He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Te las arreglarás sola mientas estoy fuera?

—Claro—respondo tranquilizadora.

Ciudad nueva, sin trabajo…una novia de lo más rarita.

—¿Le has dado nuestra dirección?

—No, pero el acoso es una de sus especialidades—acoto sin darle importancia.

Fleur frunce aun más el ceño.

—Porque será que no me sorprende. Me inquieta, Hermione. Por lo menos el champagne es bueno, y está frío.

Por supuesto, solo Bellatrix enviaría champagne frío, o le pediría a su secretaria que lo hiciera…o quizás a Severus. Lo abrimos allí mismo y localizamos nuestras tazas; son lo último que hemos embalado.

Brindamos.

Me despierto temprano en la mañana de un domingo gris después de una noche de sueño asombrosamente reparador, y me quedo tumbada mirando fijamente mis cajas _. Deberías ir desembalando tus cosas_ , me regaña la voz de mi consciencia, juntando y frunciendo sus labios de arpía. No, hoy es el día. La reina que llevo dentro esta fuera de sí, dando saltitos primero con un pie y luego con el otro. Las expectativas, pesadas y portentosas, se ciernen sobre mi cabeza como oscuras nubes de tormenta tropical. Siento las mariposas en el estomago, además del dolor más oscuro, carnal y cautivador que me produce el tratar de imaginar que me hará. Luego, claro, tengo que firmar ese condenado contrato…¿ o no? Oigo el sonido de correo entrante en el cacharro infernal, que está en el suelo junto a la cama.

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:04**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Mi vida en cifras.**_

 _ **Si vienes en coche, vas a necesitar este código de acceso para el garaje subterráneo del escala: 146963.**_

 _ **Estaciona en la cochera cinco: es una de las mías.**_

 _ **El código del ascensor: 1880.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

 _ **De: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:08**_

 _ **Para: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Asunto: Un año excelente**_

 _ **Sí, señora. Entendido.**_

 _ **Gracias por el champagne y el globo de Charlie tango, que tengo atado a mi cama.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

 _ **De: Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:11**_

 _ **Para: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Asunto: Envidia**_

 _ **De nada. No llegues tarde.**_

 _ **Afortunado Charlie tango.**_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Presidenta de Black Enterprises Holding, Inc._

* * *

Suspiro ante lo dominante que es, pero la ultima línea me hace sonreír. Me dirijo al baño preguntándome si Sirius volvió anoche y esforzándome por controlar los nervios.

¡Puedo conducir el Audi con tacos! Justo a las doce y cincuenta y cinco entro en el garaje del escala y estaciono en la cochera cinco. ¿Cuántas cocheras tiene? El Audi SUV está allí, el R8 y dos Audi SUV más pequeños. Compruebo como llevo el rímel, que rara vez uso, en el espejito iluminado de la visera de mi asiento. En el Fiat no tenía.

¡Ánimo! La reina que llevo dentro agita los pompones; la tengo en modo animadora. El reflejo infinito del espejo del ascensor me miro el vestido color ciruela…bueno, el vestido color ciruela de Fleur. La última vez que me lo puse, Bellatrix quiso quitármelo enseguida. Me excito al recordarlo. Que sensación tan deliciosa…y luego recupero el aliento. Llevo la ropa interior que Severus me compró. Me sonrojo al imaginar a ese hombre recorrer los pasillos de lencería. Se abren las puertas y me encuentro en el vestíbulo del departamento numero uno.

Cuando salgo del ascensor, veo a Severus delante de la puerta de doble hoja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger—dice.

—Llámame Hermione, por favor.

—Hermione.

Sonríe apenas.

—La señora Black la espera.

Apuesto a que sí.

Bellatrix está sentada en el sofá del salón, leyendo. Alza la vista cuando Severus me hace pasar. La estancia es exactamente como la recordaba; aunque solo hace una semana que estuve aquí, siento como si hiciera mucho mas. Bellatrix parece tranquila y serena; de hecho, esta hermosa. Viste un pantalón gris, suelto y de entre casa, una musculosa apretada, azul oscuro, el cabello cayendo con sus perfectos bucles, y se encuentra descalza . No lleva zapatos. Y de sus ojos sale un brillo malicioso. Se levanta y se acerca despacio a mí, con una sonrisa satisfecha en esos labios tan bien esculpidos.

Yo sigo inmóvil a la puerta del salón, paralizada por su belleza y la dulce expectativa ante lo que se avecina. La corriente que hay entre nosotras está allí, encendiéndose lentamente en mi vientre, atrayéndome hacia ella.

—Mmm…ese vestido—murmura complacida mientras me examina de arriba abajo—. Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Granger—susurra y, tomándome suavemente de la barbilla se inclina y me deposita un beso en la boca.

El contacto de sus labios y los míos resuena en todo mi cuerpo. Se me entrecorta la respiración.

—Hola—respondo ruborizándome.

—Llegas puntual. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven—me toma de la mano y me lleva al sofá—. Quiero mostrarte algo—me dice mientras nos sentamos.

Me pasa un diario. En la pagina ocho hay una fotografía de las dos en la ceremonia de graduación. Madre mía. Salgo en el diario. Leo el pie de fondo.

 _Bellatrix Black y su amiga en la ceremonia de graduación de la universidad estatal de Washington, en Vancouver._

Me echo a reír.

—Así qué ahora soy "tu amiga".

—Eso parece. Y sale en el diario. Así que será cierto.

Sonríe satisfecha.

Está sentada a mi lado, completamente vuelta hacia mí, de piernas cruzadas. Alarga la mano y me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con el índice. Mi cuerpo revive con sus caricias, ansioso y expectante.

—Entonces, Hermione, ahora tienes mucho más clara cuál es mi situación que la otra vez que estuviste aquí.

—Sí.

¿A dónde pretende llegar?

—Aun así has vuelto.

Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos se encienden. Mueve la cabeza, como si le costara dirigir la idea.

—¿Has comido?—me pregunta de repente.

Maldición.

—No.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Se está esforzando para no parecer enfadada.

—De comida, no—susurro, e inspira profundo. Se inclina hacia delante y me susurra al oído.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, señorita Granger. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo también. Pero la doctora. No tardará en llegar—. Se incorpora—. Deberías comer algo—me reprende moderadamente.

Se me enfría la sangre hasta ahora encendida. Madre mía, la visita médica. Lo había olvidado.

—Háblame de esa doctora—digo para distraernos a las dos.

—Es la mejor especialista en ginecología de Seattle. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Creo que es preferible que te vea una especialista, ¿no?—me dice con suavidad.

Asiento. Madre mía, si de verdad es la mejor ginecóloga y la ha citado para que venga a verme un domingo, ¡a la hora de comer!, no quiero ni imaginarme el dinero que le habrá costado. Bellatrix frunce el ceño de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

—Hermione, a mi madre le gustaría que vinieras a cenar esta noche. Tengo entendido que Sirius se lo va a pedir a Fleur también. No sé si tienes ganas. A mí me resulta raro presentarte a mi familia.

¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí?—digo sin poder disimular que estoy dolida.

—Por supuesto que no—contesta rápidamente.

—¿Por qué te resulta raro? Es porque soy una mujer.

—Hermione, para mi familia da igual si eres una mujer o un hombre, ese no es el asunto.

—¿Entonces?

—Nunca les presenté a nadie.

Severus aparece en la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca en sus cuarenta años? Su vida entera es un secreto. No debería sorprenderme que su familia esté por fuera de sus asuntos personales…pero ¿nunca?

—Ha llegado la doctora…., señora.

—Acompáñela a la habitación de la señorita Granger.

¡La habitación de la señorita Granger!

—No irás a venir tú también, ¿no?—pregunto espantada.

Se echa a reír.

—Pagaría un dineral por mirar, créeme, Hermione, pero no creo que a la doctora le parezca bien.

Acepto la mano que me tiende, y Bellatrix tira de mí hacia ella y me besa apasionadamente. Me aferro, sorprendida.

—Cuanto me alegra que hayas venido—susurra—. Estoy impaciente por desnudarte.

* * *

 **¡Regresé! ¡Aplausos y maldiciones para mí! Un nuevo capítulo largo, espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Como siempre, abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Codyw1:** Ya haré otro video

 **Saori-san02:** Soy de Uruguay, con el mate todo el día jaja. De a poco Bella va cambiando sus rutinas. Ahora la invitó a cenar en familia, algo que jamás había pensado con otra. Saludos.

 **Jaz:** Sí, y ahora se le suma que ya no es tan privado. La prensa ya les tomó una fotografía donde se las mostraba juntas. Aunque a Bella le da exactamente lo mismo, para Hermione es todo nuevo y abrumador.

 **Guest:** Jajaja, Sí, la mamá de Hermione no tiene ni idea, pobre.

 **Liz Bizarro:** Me alegro que mi versión del libro te guste. Antes de comenzarlo me encantó la idea de ellas juntas en este escenario sin magia. Gracias por seguirla.

 **Elenatan000:** Aquí regresé, con demora, pero continuándola. Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

La doctora es alta y rubia y está impecablemente vestida con un traje azul marino. Me recuerda a las mujeres que trabajan en la oficina de Bellatrix. Es como un retrato robot, otra rubia perfecta. Lleva la melena recogida en un elegante moño. Tendrá unos cuarenta y pocos o tal vez unos años más que Bella.

—Señora Black.

Estrecha la mano.

—Gracias por venir habiéndole avisado con tan poca antelación—dice Bellatrix.

—Gracias a usted por compensármelo sobradamente, señora Black. Señorita Granger.

Sonríe; su mirada es fría y observadora.

Nos damos la mano y enseguida sé que es una de esas mujeres que no soportan la gente estúpida. Al igual que Fleur. Me cae bien de inmediato. Le dedica a Bellatrix una mirada significativa y, tras un instante incomodo, ella capta la indirecta.

—Estaré abajo—murmura, y sale de lo que va hacer mi dormitorio.

—Bueno, señorita Granger. La señora me paga una pequeña fortuna para que la atienda. Dígame, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Tras un examen en profundidad y una larga charla, la doctora y yo decidimos que lo mejor es concluir con unos análisis de sangre de rutina. Me extiende una orden para realizarlo al día siguiente. Me encanta su seriedad: me ha sermoneado hasta ponerse azul como su traje sobre la importancia de los controles regulares. Y noto que se muere de curiosidad por saber que "relación" tengo con la señora Black. Yo no le doy detalles. No sé por qué intuyo que no estaría tan serena y relajada si hubiera visto el cuarto rojo del dolor. Me ruborizo al pasar por delante de su puerta cerrada y volvemos abajo, a la galería de arte que es el salón de Bellatrix.

Está leyendo, sentada en el sofá. Un aria conmovedora suena en el equipo de música, flotando alrededor de Bellatrix, envolviéndola con sus notas, llenando la estancia de una melodía dulce y vibrante. Por un momento, parece serena. Se vuelve cuando entramos, nos mira y me sonríe cariñosa.

—¿Ya han terminado?—pregunta como si estuviera verdaderamente interesada.

Apunta el mando hacia la elegante caja blanca bajo la chimenea y la exquisita melodía se atenúa, pero sigue sonando de fondo. Se pone de pie y se acerca despacio.

—Sí, señora Black. Cuídela; es una joven hermosa e inteligente.

Bellatrix se queda tan pasmada como yo. Que comentario tan inapropiado para una doctora. ¿Acaso le está lanzando una advertencia no del todo sutil? Bellatrix se recompone.

—Eso me propongo—masculla ella, divertida.

La miro y me encojo de hombros, cortada.

—Le enviaré la factura—dice ella muy seca mientras le estrecha la mano.

Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Buenos días, y buena suerte, Hermione.

Me sonríe mientras nos damos la mano, y se le forman unas arruguitas en torno a los ojos.

Severus surge de la nada para conducirla por la puerta de doble hoja hasta el ascensor. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Dónde se esconde?

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—pregunta Bellatrix.

—Bien, gracias. Me ha dicho que tengo que abstenerme de practicar cualquier tipo de actividad sexual durante las cuatro próximas semanas.

A Bellatrix se le descuelga la mandíbula y yo, que ya no puedo aguantarme más, le sonrío como una boba.

—¡Has caído!

Entrecierra los ojos y dejo de reír de inmediato. De hecho, parece bastante enfadada. Oh, maldición. La voz de mi consciencia se esconde en un rincón y yo, blanca como el papel, me la imagino poniéndome otra vez en sus rodillas.

—¡Has caído!—me dice, y sonríe satisfecha. Me agarra por la cintura y me estrecha contra ella—. Es usted incorregible, señorita Granger—murmura, mirándome a los ojos mientras me hunde los dedos en el pelo y me mira intensamente.

Me besa, con fuerza, y yo me aferro para no caerme.

—Aunque me encantaría hacértelo aquí y ahora tienes que comer, y yo también. No quiero que te desmayes después—me dice a los labios.

—¿Solo me quieres por eso…por mi cuerpo?—susurro.

—Por eso y por tu lengua viperina—contesta.

Me besa apasionadamente, y luego me suelta de pronto, y camina guiándome a la cocina. Estoy alucinando. De pronto estamos bromeando como…me abanico la cara encendida. Bellatrix puro sexo ambulante, y ahora tengo que recobrar el equilibrio y comer algo. La melodía aun suena de fondo.

—¿Qué música es esta?

—Es una pieza de Villa-Lobos. Buena, ¿verdad?

—Sí—musito, completamente de acuerdo.

La barra del desayuno está preparada para dos. Bellatrix saca un bol de ensalada de la heladera.

—¿Te viene bien una ensalada cesar?

Uf, nada pesado, menos mal.

—Sí, perfecto, gracias.

La veo moverse con elegancia por la cocina. Parece que se siente muy a gusto con su cuerpo, pero luego no quiere que la toquen, así que de todos modos, en el fondo, no está tan a gusto. Todos necesitamos del prójimo…salvo, quizá, Bellatrix Black.

—¿En qué piensas?—dice, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Me ruborizo.

—Observaba como te mueves.

Arquea una ceja, divertida.

—¿Y?—pregunta con sequedad.

Me ruborizo aun más.

—Eres muy elegante…y hermosa.

—Bueno, gracias, señorita Granger—murmura. Se sienta a mi lado con una botella de vino en la mano—. ¿Tinto?

—Por favor.

—Sírvete ensalada—dice en voz baja—. Come.

Está deliciosa. Para mi sorpresa, estoy muerta de hambre y, por primera vez desde que hemos comido juntas, termino antes que ella. El vino tiene un sabor fresco.

—¿Impaciente como de costumbre, señorita Granger?—sonríe mirando mi plato vacío.

La miro con los ojos entornados.

—Sí—susurro.

Se le entrecorta la respiración. Y, mientras me mira fijamente noto que la atmosfera entre las dos va cambiando, evolucionando…se carga. Su mirada pasa de impenetrable a ardiente, y me arrastra consigo. Se levanta, reduciendo la distancia entre las dos, y me baja de la banqueta.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?—dice mirándome fijamente.

—No he firmado nada.

—Lo sé…pero últimamente te estás saltando todas las normas.

—¿Me vas a pegar?

—Sí, pero no para hacerte daño. Ahora mismo no quiero castigarte. Si te hubiera agarrado anoche…bueno, eso había sido otra historia.

Madre mía. Quiere hacerme daño…¿y qué hago yo ahora? Me cuesta disimular el horror que me produce.

—Que nadie intente convencerte de otra cosa, Hermione: Una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto es porque le gusta infligir o sentir dolor. Así de sencillo. A ti no, así que ayer dedique un buen rato a pensar en todo esto.

Me arrima a su cuerpo y siento su corazón latiendo acelerado. Debería salir corriendo, pero no puedo. Me atrae a un nivel primario e insondable que no alcanzo a comprender.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?—susurro.

—No, y ahora mismo no quiero más que atarte y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

—Sí—digo mientras todo mi cuerpo se tensa al instante.

Wow…

—Bien. Vamos.

Me toma la mano con delicadeza y, dejando los platos sucios en la barra de desayuno, nos dirigimos arriba.

Se me empieza a acelerar el corazón. Ya está. Lo voy hacer de verdad. La reina que llevo dentro da vueltas como una bailarina de fama mundial. Bellatrix abre la puerta de su cuarto de juegos, se aparta para dejarme pasar y una vez más me encuentro en el cuarto rojo del dolor.

Sigue igual: Huele a cuero, a pulimento de aroma cítrico y a madera noble, todo muy sensual. Me corre la sangre hirviendo por todo el organismo: adrenalina mezclada con lujuria y deseo. Un coctel poderoso y embriagador. La actitud de Bellatrix ha cambiado por completo, ha ido variando paulatinamente, y ahora es más dura, más cruel. Me mira y veo sus ojos negros encendidos, lascivos… hipnóticos.

—Mientras estés aquí dentro, eres completamente mía—dice, despacio, midiendo cada palabra—. Harás lo que yo tenga ganas. ¿Entendido?

Su mirada es tan intensa…asiento con la boca seca, con el corazón desbocado, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho.

—Quítate los zapatos—me ordena en voz baja.

Trago saliva y, algo torpemente, me los quito. Se agacha, los agarra y los deja junto a la puerta.

—Bien. No titubes cuando te pidas que hagas algo. Ahora te voy a quitar el vestido, algo que hace días que vengo queriendo hacer, sino me falla la memoria. Quiero que estés a gusto con tu cuerpo, Hermione. Tienes una figura que me gusta mirar. Es un placer contemplarte. De hecho, podría estar mirándote todo el día, y quiero que te desinhibas y no te avergüences de tu desnudez. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Se inclina hacia mí con mirada feroz.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—espeta.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien. Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Hago lo que me dice y ella se agacha y agarra el vestido. Despacio, me lo sube por los muslos, las caderas, el vientre, los pechos, los hombros y la cabeza. Retrocede para examinarme y, con aire ausente, lo dobla sin quitarme el ojo de encima. Lo deja sobre la gran cómoda que hay junto a la puerta. Alarga la mano y me toma por la barbilla, abrazándome con su tacto.

—Te estás mordiendo el labio—dice—. Sabes cómo me pone eso—añade con voz ronca—. Date vuelta.

Me doy la vuelta al momento, sin titubear. Me desabrocha el corpiño, toma las dos tiras y las empuja hacia abajo, rozándome la piel con los dedos y con las uñas mientras me lo quita. El contacto me produce escalofríos y despierta todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo . Está detrás de mí, tan cerca que noto el calor que irradia de ella, y me calienta, me calienta entera. Me tira del pelo hacia atrás para que me caiga todo por la espalda, me agarra un mechón de la nuca y me ladea la cabeza. Recorre con la nariz mi cuello descubierto, inhalando todo el tiempo, y luego asciende de nuevo a la oreja. Los músculos de mi vientre se contraen, impulsados por el deseo. Maldita sea, apenas me ha tocado y ya la deseo.

—Hueles delicioso, Hermione—susurra al tiempo que me besa con suavidad debajo de la oreja.

Gimo.

—Calla—me dice—. No hagas ningún ruido.

Me recoge el pelo a la espalda y, para mi sorpresa sus dedos rápidos y hábiles empiezan a hacerme una gruesa trenza. Cuando termina me la sujeta con una gomita que no había visto y le da un tirón, con lo que me veo obligada a echarme hacia atrás.

—Aquí dentro me gusta que lleves trenza—susurra.

Mmm…¿por qué?

Deja mi pelo.

—Date vuelta—me ordena.

Hago lo que me manda, con la respiración agitada por una mezcla de miedo y deseo. Una mezcla embriagadora.

—Cuando te pida que entres aquí, vendrás así. Solo en bragas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Me mira furibunda.

—Sí, señora.

Se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buena chica—sus ojos ardientes atraviesan los míos—. Cuando te pida que entres aquí, espero que te arrodilles allí—señala un punto junto a la puerta—. Hazlo.

Extrañada, proceso sus palabras, me doy vuelta y, con torpeza, me arrodillo como me ha dicho.

—Te puedes sentar sobre los talones.

Me siento.

—Las manos y los brazos pegados a los muslos. Bien. Separa las rodillas. Mas. Mas. Perfecto. Mira el suelo.

Se acerca a mí y, en mi campo de visión, le veo sus preciosas piernas. Los pies descalzos. Si quiere que me acuerde de todo, debería dejarme tomar apuntes. Se agacha y me agarra de la trenza otra vez, luego me echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que la mire. No duele por muy poco.

—¿Podrás recordar esta posición, Hermione?—ronronea.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien. Quédate ahí, no te muevas.

Sale del cuarto.

Estoy de rodillas, esperando. ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿Qué va hacer? Pasa el tiempo. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo me deja así… ¿Unos minutos, cinco, diez? La respiración se me acelera cada vez más; la impaciencia me devora.

De pronto vuelve, y súbitamente me noto más tranquila y más excitada, todo a la vez. ¿Podría estar más excitada? Solo puedo verle los pies. Se ha puesto tacones altos. Madre mía como me ponen. Cierra la puerta y cuelga algo en ella.

—Buena chica, Hermione. Estás preciosa así. Bien hecho. Ponte de pie.

Me levanto, pero sigo mirando al suelo.

—Me puedes mirar.

Alzo la vista tímidamente y veo que ella me está mirando fijamente. Madre mía, se me corta la respiración. Se ha puesto un corsé negro de encaje sin tiras y unas bragas haciendo juego. Su cabello perfectamente rizado y recogido en un gran moño…Dios mío, quiero tocarla. ¿Cómo puede ser tan imponente, hermosa y seductora….todo al mismo tiempo?

—Ahora voy a encadenarte, Hermione. Dame la mano derecha.

Le doy la mano. Me vuelve la palma hacia arriba y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta , me golpea en el centro con una fusta que ni siquiera le había visto en la mano. Sucede tan deprisa que apenas me sorprendo. Y lo que es más asombroso, no me duele. Bueno, no mucho, solo me escuece un poco.

—¿Cómo te ha caído eso?

La miro confundida.

—Respóndeme.

—Bien.

Frunzo el ceño. Extrañada, pruebo a mostrarme impasible. Funciona.

—¿Te ha dolido?

—No.

—Esto te va a doler. ¿Entendido?

—Sí—digo vacilante.

¿De verdad me va a doler?

—Va en serio—me dice.

Maldita sea. A penas puedo respirar. ¿Acaso sabe lo que pienso? Me enseña la fusta. Marrón, de cuero trenzado. La miro de pronto y veo deseo en sus ojos brillantes, deseo y una pizca de diversión.

—Nos proponemos complacer, señorita Granger—murmura—. Ven.

Me agarra del codo y me coloca debajo de la rejilla. Alarga la mano y baja unos grilletes con muñequeras de cuero negro.

—Esta rejilla está pensada para que los grilletes se muevan a través de ella.

Levanto la vista. Madre mía, es como un plano del subte.

—Vamos a empezar aquí, quiero follarte de pie, así que terminaremos en aquella pared.

Señala con la fusta la gran x de madera de la pared.

—Pon las manos por encima de la cabeza.

La complazco inmediatamente, con la sensación de que abandono mi cuerpo y me convierto en una observadora ocasional de los acontecimientos que se desarrollan a mí alrededor. Esto es mucho más que fascinante, mucho más que erótico. Es lo mas excitante y espeluznante que he hecho nunca. Me estoy poniendo en manos de una mujer hermosa que, según ella misma me ha confesado, está jodida de cincuenta mil formas. Trato de contener el momentáneo espasmo de miedo. Fleur y Sirius saben que estoy aquí.

Mientras me ata las muñequeras, se sitúa muy cerca. Tengo su pecho pegado a la cara. Oh dios, sus senos…su proximidad es deliciosa. Huele a perfume caro y a ella, una mezcla embriagadora, y eso me vuelve a traer al presente. Quiero pasear la nariz y la lengua, recorriéndola. Bastaría con que me inclinara hacia adelante…

Retrocede y me mira con ojos entornados, lascivos, carnales, y yo me siento impotente con las manos atadas, pero al contemplar su hermoso rostro y percibir lo mucho que me desea, noto que se me humedece la entrepierna. Camina despacio a mí alrededor.

—Está fabulosa atada así, señorita Granger.

De pie delante de mí, me mete los dedos por la braga y, sin ninguna prisa, me la baja por las piernas, angustiosamente despacio, hasta que termina arrodillada delante de mí. Sin sacarme los ojos de encima, estruja mi ropa interior en su mano, se la lleva a la nariz e inhala hondo. Dios mío, ¿en serio ha hecho eso? Me sonríe perversamente y se la cuelga en el elástico de sus propias bragas de encaje.

Se levanta despacio, me apunta al ombligo con el extremo de la fusta y va describiendo círculos, provocándome. Al contacto con el cuero, me estremezco y gimo. Vuelve a caminar a mí alrededor, arrastrando la fusta por mi cintura. En la segunda vuelta, de pronto la sacude y me azota por debajo del trasero…en el sexo. Grito de sorpresa y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen en alerta. Tiro de las ataduras. La conmoción me recorre entera, y es una sensación de lo más dulce, extraña y placentera.

—Calla—me susurra mientras camina a mí alrededor otra vez con la fusta algo mas alta recorriendo mi cintura.

Esta vez, cuando me atiza en el mismo sitio, estoy lista. Todo mi cuerpo se sacude por el azote dolorosamente dulce.

Mientras da vueltas a mi alrededor, atiza de nuevo, esta vez en el pezón, y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás ante el zumbido de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me da en el otro: un castigo breve, rápido. Su ataque me endurece y alarga los pezones, y gimo ruidosamente, tirando de las muñequeras de cuero.

—¿Te gusta esto?—me dice.

—Sí.

Me vuelve a azotar en el trasero. Esta vez me duele.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, señora—gimoteo.

Se detiene, pero ya no la veo. Tengo los ojos cerrados, intentando digerir la multitud de sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. Muy despacio, la fusta me rocía el vientre de pequeños picotazos y luego continúa hacia abajo. Sé a dónde se dirige y trato de mentalizarme, pero cuando me atiza en el clítoris, grito con fuerza.

—¡Por favor!—gruño.

—Calla—me ordena, y vuelve a darme en el trasero.

No esperaba que esto fuera así. Estoy perdida. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones. De pronto arrastra la fusta por mi sexo, entre el vello púbico, hasta la entrada de la vagina.

—Mira lo húmeda que te ha puesto esto, Hermione. Abre los ojos y la boca.

Hago lo que me dice, completamente seducida. Me mete la punta de la fusta en la boca, como en mi sueño. Madre mía.

—Mira como sabes. Chupa. Chupa fuerte.

Cierro la boca alrededor de la fusta y la miro fijamente. Noto el fuerte sabor del cuero y el sabor salado de mis fluidos. Le centellan los ojos. Está en su elemento.

Me saca la fusta de la boca, se inclina hacia adelante, me agarra y me besa con fuerza, invadiéndome la boca con su lengua. Me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha. Su pecho aprisiona el mío y yo me muero de ganas por tocarla, pero con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, no puedo.

—Oh, Hermione, sabes fenomenal—me dice—. ¿Hago que acabes?

—Por favor—le suplico.

La fusta sacude mi trasero. ¡Au!

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, señora—gimoteo.

Me sonríe, triunfante.

—¿Con esto?

Sostiene en alto la fusta para que pueda verla.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Estás segura?

Me mira muy seria.

—Sí, por favor, señora.

—Cierra los ojos.

Cierro los ojos al cuarto, a ella, a la fusta. De nuevo empieza a soltarme picotazos con la fusta en el vientre, desciende, golpecitos suaves en el clítoris, una, dos, tres veces, una y otra vez, hasta que al final…ya no aguanto más, y acabo, de forma espectacular, escandalosa, encorvándome debilitada. Las piernas me flaquean y ella me rodea con sus brazos me disuelvo en ellos, apoyando la cabeza en sus pechos, maullando y gimoteando mientras las replicas del orgasmo me consumen. Me ínsita a que me levante y de pronto nos movemos, mis brazos aun atados por encima de la cabeza, y entonces noto la fría madera de la cruz barnizada contra mi espalda, y ella está dada vuelta hurgando en una especie de armario bajo. Un escalofrío me recorre. Creo saber qué es lo que busca. Cuando se da la vuelta la boca se me seca. Efectivamente esta vez el dildo es más grande. Negro y con correas. Quiero protestar, pero no lo hago. Se acerca, me agarra por los muslos y me levanta las piernas con agilidad.

—Levanta las piernas, enróscalas en mi cintura.

Me siento muy débil, pero hago lo que me dice mientras ella me engancha las piernas en sus caderas y se sitúa lista. Con una fuerte embestida me penetra, y vuelvo a gritar y ella suelta un gemido ahogado en mi oído. Mis brazos descansan en sus hombros mientras entra y sale de mí. Dios, llega mucho más adentro de esta forma y con este nuevo dildo. Noto que vuelvo a acercarme al clímax. Maldita sea, no…otra vez, no…no creo que mi cuerpo soporte otro orgasmo de esa magnitud. Pero no tengo elección…y con una inevitable que empieza a resultarme familiar, me dejo llevar y vuelvo a correrme, y resulta placentero, agonizante, intenso. Pierdo por completo la consciencia de mí misma. Bellatrix lleva una de las manos a su sexo y con una última embestida, se toca ágilmente y se corre con los dientes apretados, abrazándose a mí con fuerza.

Saca el enorme dildo rápidamente y me apoya contra la cruz, su cuerpo sosteniendo el mío. Desabrocha las muñequeras, me suelta las manos y las dos nos desplomamos en el suelo. Me atrae a su regazo, meciéndome, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Si tuviera fuerzas la acariciaría, pero no las tengo. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que aun lleva sus bragas puestas.

—Muy bien—murmura—. ¿Te ha dolido?

—No—digo.

Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?

—¿Esperabas que te doliera?—susurra mientras me estrecha en sus brazos, apartándome de la cara unos mechones de pelo suelto.

—Sí.

—¿Lo ves, Hermione? Casi todo tu miedo está solo en tu cabeza—hace una pausa—. ¿Lo harías otra vez?

Medito un instante, la fatiga me nubla el pensamiento…¿Otra vez?

—Sí—le digo en voz baja.

Me abraza con fuerza.

—Bien. Yo también—musita, luego se inclina y me besa con ternura en la nuca—. Y aun no he terminado contigo.

Que aun no ha terminado conmigo. Madre mía. Yo no aguanto más. Me encuentro agotada y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirme. Descanso en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, y ella me deja disfrutar de ese momento. Me siento segura y a gusto. ¿Me dejará dormir, acaso soñar? Tuerzo la boca ante semejante idea y, volviendo la cara hacia el cabello de Bellatrix, inhalo su aroma único y la acaricio con la nariz, pero ella se tensa de inmediato…oh, maldición. Abro los ojos y la miro. Ella me está mirando fijamente.

—No hagas eso—me advierte.

Me sonrojo y vuelvo a mirarle sus pechos con anhelo. Quiero pasarle la lengua, besarla y, por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que tiene algunas tenues cicatrices pequeñas y redondas, esparcidas. ¿Varicela? ¿Sarampión?, pienso distraídamente.

—Arrodíllate junto a la puerta—me ordena mientras se incorpora, desajustando las correas del dildo para seguidamente poder quitárselo.

Siento frío de pronto; la temperatura de su voz ha descendido varios grados.

Me levanto torpemente, me escabullo hacia la puerta y me arrodillo como me ha ordenado. Me noto floja, exhausta y tremendamente confundida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría semejante gratificación en este cuarto? ¿Quién iba a pensar que resultaría tan agotador? Siento todo mi cuerpo saciado, deliciosamente pesado. La reina que llevo dentro tiene puesto un cartel de NO MOLESTAR en la puerta de su cuarto.

Bellatrix se mueve por la periferia de mi campo de visión. Se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos.

—La aburro, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?

Me despierto de golpe y tengo a Bellatrix delante, de brazos cruzados, mirándome furiosa. Maldición, me ha pescado cabeceando; esto no va a terminar bien. Su mirada se suaviza cuando la miro.

—Levántate—me ordena.

Me pongo de pie con cautela. Me mira y esboza una sonrisa.

—Estás destrozada, ¿verdad?

Asiento tímidamente, ruborizándome.

—Aguante, señorita Granger.—frunce los ojos—. Yo aun no he tenido bastante de ti. Pon las manos al frente, como si estuvieras rezando.

La miro extrañada. ¡Rezando! Rezando para que tenga compasión de mí. Hago lo que me pide. Toma una brida para cables y me sujeta las muñecas con ella, apretando el plástico. Madre mía. La miro de pronto.

—¿Te resulta familiar?—pregunta sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

Dios…las bridas de plástico para cables. ¡Aprovisionándose en Weasley! Ahogo un gemido y la adrenalina me recorre de nuevo el cuerpo entero; ha conseguido llamar mi atención, ya estoy despierta.

—Tengo unas tijeras aquí—las sostiene en alto para que yo las vea—. Te las puedo cortar en un segundo.

Intento separar las muñecas, poniendo a prueba la atadura y, al hacerlo, se me clava el plástico en la piel. Resulta doloroso, pero si me relajo mis muñecas están bien; la atadura no me corta.

—Ven.

Me toma de las manos y me lleva a la cama de cuatro postes. Me doy cuenta ahora que tiene puestas sabanas de un rojo oscuro y un grillete en cada esquina.

—Quiero más…muchísimo más—me susurra al oído.

Y el corazón se me vuelve a acelerar. Madre mía.

—Pero seré rápida. Estas cansada. Agárrate del poste—dice.

Frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿No va a ser en la cama? Al agarrarme al poste de madera labrado, descubro que puedo separar las manos.

—Más abajo—me ordena—. Bien. No te sueltes. Si lo haces, te azotaré. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora.

—Bien.

Se sitúa detrás de mí y me agarra por las caderas, y entonces rápidamente, me levanta el trasero, de modo que me encuentro inclinada hacia adelante, agarrada al poste.

—Afírmate, Hermione—me advierte—. Te voy a follar duro por detrás. Sujétate bien al poste para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Me azota en el trasero con la mano abierta. Au…Duele.

—Sí, señora—musito enseguida.

—Separa las piernas.—me mete una pierna entre las mías y, agarrándome de las caderas, empuja mi pierna derecha a un lado—. Eso está mejor. Después de esto, te dejaré dormir.

¿Dormir? Estoy jadeando. No pienso en dormir ahora. Levanta la mano y me acaricia suavemente la espalda.

—Tienes una piel preciosa, Hermione—susurra, inclinándose, me riega de suaves y ligerísimos besos la columna.

Al mismo tiempo, pasa las manos por delante, me palpa los pechos, me agarra los pezones entre los dedos y me los pellizca suavemente.

Contengo un gemido y noto que mi cuerpo entero reacciona, revive una vez más para ella. Me mordisquea y me chupa la cintura, sin dejar de pellizcarme los pezones, y mis manos aprietan con fuerza el poste exquisitamente tallado. Aparta las manos la escucho una vez más hurgar detrás de mí. Solo demora unos segundos.

—Tienes un trasero muy sexy y cautivador, Hermione Granger. La de cosas que me gustaría hacerle.—acaricia y moldea mis nalgas, luego sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo y me mete dos dedos—. Que húmeda…nunca me decepciona, señorita Granger—susurra, y percibo fascinación en su voz—. Agárrate fuerte…esto va a hacer rápido.

Me sujeta las caderas y se sitúa, y yo me preparo para la embestida, pero entonces alarga la mano y me agarra la trenza casi por el extremo y se la enrosca en la muñeca hasta llegar a mi nuca, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Muy despacio, me penetra, tirándome a la vez del pelo…Ay, hasta el fondo. Pero noto que es diferente, no es la misma sensación de siempre. El dildo es rígido, largo y frío, como de metal. La sensación es extraña, pero agónicamente excitante. Sale muy despacio, y con la otra mano me agarra por la cadera, sujetando fuerte, y luego entra de golpe, empujándome hacia delante. Violento y marcado.

—¡Aguanta, Hermione!—susurra con los dientes apretados.

Me agarro mas fuerte al poste y me pego a su cuerpo todo lo que puedo mientras continua su despiadada arremetida, una y otra vez, clavándome las uñas en la cadera. Me duelen los brazos, me tiemblan las piernas, me arde el cuero cabelludo de los tirones…y noto que nace de nuevo esa sensación en lo más hondo de mi ser. Oh, no…y por primera vez temo el orgasmo…si me corro…me voy a desplomar. Bellatrix sigue embistiendo contra mí, dentro de mí, con la respiración entrecortada, gimiendo, gruñendo. Mi cuerpo responde…¿Cómo? Noto que se acelera. Pero, de pronto, tras entrar hasta el fondo, Bellatrix se detiene.

—Vamos, Hermione, dámelo—gruñe y, al oírla decir mi nombre, pierdo el control y me vuelvo toda cuerpo y torbellino de sensaciones y dulce, muy dulce liberación, y después pierdo total y absolutamente la consciencia.

Cuando recupero el sentido estoy acostada encima de ella. Ella está en el suelo y yo encima, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, y miro al techo, en su estado glorioso de postcoito, esplendida, destrozada. Ah… los mosquetones, pienso distraída; me había olvidado de ellos.

—Levanta las manos—me dice en voz baja.

Me pesan los brazos, pero los levanto. Abre la tijera y pasa una hoja por debajo del plástico.

—La declaro inaugurada—dice y corta el plástico.

Río como una boba y me froto las muñecas al fin libres. Noto que sonríe.

—Que sonido tan hermoso—dice melancólica.

Se incorpora extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a sentarme.

—Eso es culpa mía—dice, y me empuja suavemente para poder masajearme los hombros y los brazos.

Con delicadeza, me ayuda a recuperar un poco la movilidad.

¿El qué?

Me vuelvo a mirarla, intentando entender a que se refiere.

—Que no rías más a menudo.

—No soy muy risueña—susurro adormecida.

—Oh, pero cuando ocurre, señorita Granger, es una maravilla y un deleite contemplarlo.

—Muy florido, señora Black—murmuro, procurando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su mirada se hace más tierna, y sonríe.

—Parece que te han follado bien y te hace falta dormir.

—Eso no es nada florido—protesto en broma.

Sonríe y, con cuidado, se pone de pie y tira de mí con suavidad.

—No quiero recurrir a Severus. Así que, caminarás hasta tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Mmm…Desde luego. Me moriría de la vergüenza. Aunque ya debe de saber que es una maldita pervertida. La idea me preocupa.

Me sostiene del brazo y juntas caminamos hasta la puerta, de la que cuelga una bata gris. Me viste pacientemente, como si fuera una niña. No tengo fuerzas para levantar los brazos. Cuando estoy tapada y decente, se inclina y me da un suave beso, y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

—A la cama— dice.

Oh…no…

—Para dormir—añade tranquilizadora al ver mi expresión.

Abre la puerta de la sala de juegos y salimos rumbo a mi habitación. La misma donde esta mañana me ha examinado la doctora. Estoy agotada. Llegamos y Bellatrix retira el edredón para que me acueste. Lo hago sin chistar. Ella se quita el corsé y para mi asombro se mete a la cama conmigo y se pega a mi espalda. Y antes de que me dé tiempo de hacer algún comentario ingenioso, estoy dormida.

* * *

 **Volví después de cuarenta años, lo sé. Capítulo largo y por fin el cuarto rojo! Aleluya! Bella de corsé de encaje…uf…Espero que les gustara toda la acción.**

 **Aviso: Nuevo Snow/Queen. ¿Tú? ¿Mi amor verdadero?**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y esperar mis actualizaciones. Y no se olviden de comentar este capítulo subido de tono. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Elenatan000:** Para el próximo capítulo la cena familiar.

 **Liz Bizarro:** Me alegra mucho que te guste. Lamento el retraso.

 **Jane Astrid:** Capítulo para inaugurar el cuarto rojo. Espero que gustara.

 **Jaz:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje priv. Y aquí volví con otro cap. Renovando energías. Beso y gracias también tu comentario en ¿Tú? ¿Mi amor verdadero?

 **Guest:** Un capítulo más para ver a la familia.

 **Saori-san02:** Bella se sacó las ganas de usar el cuarto rojo con Hermione jaja. La dejó hecha puré, pobre.

 **Cat Noir:** Sí, la idea es seguir con el segundo libro. Aunque todo depende de ustedes y la aceptación que le dan. Como siempre digo, puedo demorar, pero jamás abandonar mis historias. Abrazo.

 **Mirella:** Muchas gracias. Abrazo.


End file.
